TODO POR TI (LEER 1ro MI CULPA)TERMINADA
by Adriana L. Buemer
Summary: Serena después de dejar su pasado atrás y con él, el gran amor de su vida continúa con su vida, ha superado mucho dolor, sin embargo las palabras del padre de Darien aun duelen, nunca pensó en dejarlo, en realidad nunca lo abandonó. ¿Les dará la vida una segunda oportunidad o será muy tarde para ellos?
1. POR TI

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **TODO POR TI**

 ***Serena***

—¡Mamiiii!—Los brazos de Selene se envuelven en mi cintura, mientras el helado que lleva en su mano ha caído sobre los dedos de mis pies— ¡Ups…tu dedito gordo quería helado!—sonríe contagiándome su alegría a mí.

—Si supongo que estaba deseoso de comer helado mmm—ella asiente haciendo que su cabello se pegue alrededor de su pegajosa boca—enana eres un desastre— mete el cono del helado en su boca.

—Shif…dosf soifs—blanqueo los ojos.

—Ven aquí—tomándola entre mis brazos, dejo un gran beso en su regordeta mejilla—eres un desastre pero aun así no dejas de ser preciosa y mi bebe.

Sus bracitos se envuelven en mi cuello dejándome totalmente llena de dulce.

—Genial ahora tendré que ducharme yo también—sonríe.

— ¿Laguna?

—Laguna—poniéndola en el suelo, quito su maleta de su espalda— ¡la que llega ultima es un huevo podrido!—saliendo a toda carrera por el pasillo de la casa, cocina y patio, un pequeño bosque lleno de grandes árboles se abre paso frente a nosotras, hasta que por fin una hermosa pradera hace su aparición como un cielo privado para Selene y para mí. Un hermoso lago de agua azul y cristalina asoma sus aguas dándonos la bienvenida a refrescarnos de un caluroso día en Dakota del Norte.

—¡He ganado!—Selena celebra saltando una y otra vez, sonrió al verla feliz, ella es mi felicidad, mi sustento, mi fuerte, mi ayuda…mi todo. Escucho el sonido del agua cuando su pequeño cuerpo se estrella contra ella. Un segundo bombazo rompe en el agua, es cuando veo a nuestra labradora de un bello pelaje casi naranja nadar hacia ella.

—¡Boni!—Grita mi pequeña niña con la mayor de las alegrías— ¡¿Mami vienes?!—asentí aun sonriendo, sacando las botas de mis pies.

Por un momento mi reflejo en el agua me detiene, mi sonrisa no se borra, esta soy yo, esta mujer que se refleja en el agua soy…esta mujer es la que siempre debí haber sido, una mujer feliz, una mujer a la que le robaron toda esperanza y sueños.

Una mujer a la que un hombre rescato.

—Deberías verme Darien…lo logre, ahora soy feliz con quien soy. Soy todo lo que siempre quise ser…Todo Por Ti.

Me sumerjo en el agua, hasta que quedar cubierta por esta, aligero mi cuerpo hasta quedar flotando, observando el cielo azul, este cielo que me es regalado cada día…— ¿Eres feliz?—esa pregunta me la hago cada día, y cada día le suplico al cielo que así sea, que sea feliz…aunque no sea conmigo.

— ¿Me olvidaste Darien?—Esa era la peor pregunta de todas y una pregunta de la cual no quiero conocer respuesta.

…

 ***Darien***

— ¡Bien chicos, es todo por hoy, recuerden que mañana entrenaremos aún más esos brazos!—un quejido general se escucha en todo el gimnasio— ¡Nada, nada de quejidos!—hablo sonriendo— ¡Si quieren ser grande boxeadores deben entrenarse desde ahora!—todos los chicos asienten.

—Entrenador—lo olvidaba, no todos son chicos—El entrenamiento será el mismo para mí, ¿lo recuerda?—sus ojos grises me observan preocupados, cuando Alexa una linda chica le 16 años llego aquí decidida a entrenar boxeo me sorprendió.

—El entrenamiento será el mismo para ti, aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste—asiente feliz.

—Bien, gracias…de verdad gracias entrenador.

—No me des las gracias, ahora ve que los chicos están esperando que entres primero—asiente sonriendo mientras se marcha hacia los vestidores, los chicos esperan siempre pacientes a que ella termine, para luego entrar ellos, en poco tiempo se convirtió en la protegida de muchos aquí, no es para menos, querer aprender boxeo para golpear a los amantes de su madre, una mujer alcohólica que no cuida de su hija, ni de pequeño de cuatro años, muchos quisimos ayudar, ahora su madre está recluida para ser curada de su alcoholismo, mi madre cuida de Dominic mientras Alexa está aquí entrenando y estudiando, Jedaite y Rei consiguieron que ellos se quedaran con mis padres, fue extraño que mi padre nunca se opusiera a aquello.

—¡Papiiii!—el pequeño cuerpo de Alexander se aferra al mío, en un fuerte abrazo.

—Hey, hola campeón—beso su cabeza— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien papi, le he pedido a mami que me traiga para verte antes de ir a casa.

— ¿Dónde está mami?

—Aquí—como siempre una sonrisa adorna su rostro perfecto y dulce—Lo siento si molesta, es que insistió tanto que no puede negarme—habla dulcemente.

—No hay problema Hot, sabes de sobra que me encanta que vengan a verme—sus ojos amatistas brillan alegres, eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ella, eso y su cabello de un negro casi violeta que contrasta perfectamente con el color de su piel.

—Papi, ¿no le darás un beso a mami?

—Claro que si amigo—le sonrío, atraigo a mi esposa por su cintura dejando un suave beso en sus labios— ¿Todo bien?— su sonrisa se amplia.

—Mejor que nunca—me asegura.

—Bien, ¿Qué dices campeón dejamos a cargo al tío Andrew y vamos por un helado?—Alex grita emocionado entre mis brazos—supongo que eso es un sí.

—Hey ¿Qué tal Alex?...Listo para la siguiente contienda—Andrew aparece detrás de los vestidores cargando a cuestas un saco de boxeo—Hola Hotaru. —Saluda a mi esposa, ella asiente, él toma a Alex de mis brazos, simulando una pelea. —Oh amigo no golpees tan duro—se queja Andrew.

—Hey Alex, lo dejaras lesionado—Alex golpea el costado de mi amigo y este se retuerce como si le hubiese causado un gran daño.

— ¡Gane!—Alex grita emocionado.

— ¡Dame esos cinco!—mi hijo las choca, su alegría se nota en sus ojos azules, y su sonrisa me llena de vida. —Andrew, este campeón, se merece un helado, saldré por un momento.

—Genial, cómprale un helado doble.

…

Después de comer helados Hotaru se marchó a casa con mi pequeño, camino por las calles hasta ver el letrero del gimnasio que inaugure hace un par de años atrás, deje de ser un boxeador profesional para convertirme en entrenador, entreno a varios chicos de la localidad y algunos de ellos ya pelean en las ligas mayores.

Claro que los aconsejo y soy yo personalmente quien los pone en contacto con gente y profesionales de verdad, mi historia es lo que hacen que no se equivoquen y caigan con gente sin escrúpulos dispuestos destruirles la vida.

—Pero si es una monada—Casi por reflejo giro al escuchar ese sobrenombre, una mujer pellizca los cachetes gordos de un bebe.

Así mismo sonrío sin poder detenerme, recordando el día que la conocí.

 ***Inicio FB***

 _—_ _¡Oh pero que monada está en mi puerta!—una linda abuelita de mirada dulce asoma su cabeza, detrás de la gruñona más hermosa que jamás haya visto._

 _—_ _Que gusto señora, créame que me han llamado muchas cosas en mis cortos dieciocho años pero "monada" no estaba en esa lista—hablo con la linda ancianita, a la vez que soy incapaz de despegar los ojos de aquella mirada celeste._

 ***Fin FB***

— ¿Eres feliz?—le pregunte a la nada, solo esperaba que así fuera, solo esperaba que haya cumplido su promesa y que ahora sea feliz— ¿me olvidaste Serena?—una pregunta que muy dentro de mi exigía respuesta, una respuesta que jamás obtendría. —Sigo aquí, soy feliz a mi manera, y espero que tú lo seas…sigo aquí de pie…Todo Por Ti.

Nunca olvidare las palabras de Luna.

 _"_ _Muchacho, mi niña venia aquí cada día después de que quedabas solo, nunca te dejo cuando estuviste en esa cama, nunca en mi vida había visto tal devoción, y nunca en mi vida había visto tanta tristeza en alguien como la vi en ella el día que tuvo que dejarte"_

Nunca entenderé el porque de su partida, pero si entendí que si se marchó, era porque no me necesitaba para seguir adelante…al menos eso si lo entendí.

…


	2. EL PORQUÉ ME MARCHE

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **EL PORQUÉ DE MARACHARME**

 ***Serena***

—Lara, nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes sentirte culpable por lo que alguien ruin y sin escrúpulos hizo contigo—sus ojos se notan rojos he irritados después de haber llorado tanto como su ojos se lo permitieron.

—La verdad es que no sabía con quien hablar esto…esto es muy duro para mí—limpia su nariz, entre tanto yo sobo su espalda dándole un poco de consuelo— Es que necesitaba decirlo, sé que…Setsuna es una buena psicóloga…pero después de que me contaron lo que tu viviste, sabía que tu serias la única que me entendería.

La atraigo en un abrazo y sus sollozos brotan nuevamente.

—Sé que duele Lara, pero debes saber que ese dolor tiene que pasar, no debes permitir que te rompa, no debes permitir que ese dolor marque tu vida de tal manera que afecte tus actos—asiente una y otra vez.

—Gracias por escucharme.

—Siempre que quieras estaré aquí para ti…acaricio su abultado vientre—para las dos—una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios, pero es una sonrisa triste.

—Aun no estoy segura—la tristeza en sus ojos es reemplazada por pánico y preocupación—este bebe será un recordatorio permanente de…—cubre su rostro con sus dos manos sollozando, tomo sus manos entre las mías para que pueda verme.

—Este bebe, será un recordatorio de que no te rendiste, de que peleaste, será un recordatorio de lo valiente que has sido, y de lo valiente que eres al traerla al mundo. Esa pequeña bebe se convertirá en la mayor de tus alegrías.

—Tengo miedo.

—Sería extraño si no lo tuvieses—sus manos se posan en su vientre y sonríe.

—Hare lo que pueda…créeme Serena que hare lo que pueda y…hare lo que me dices, me quedare con ella hasta después de dos meses de nacida, si después de ese tiempo no siento nada por ella, la daré en adopción—Lara quería dar en adopción a su pequeña bebe, desde el momento que naciera, bastante me había costado convencerla de que no lo hiciera, ahora solo acepto quedarse con ella dos meses.

Claro que sabía que ese tiempo seria suficiente para que ella amara tanto a su bebe que no podría dejarla ir nunca más.

—Eso me parece correcto, ahora limpia esas lágrimas y ve con Malachite, la hora de tu cita se está pasando—con un asentimiento y un abrazo sale de mi oficina.

Recuesto mi espalda en la silla, Lara es una mujer de 25 años que fue abusada en una discoteca, al parecer alguien la drogo lo suficiente como para que no recordara absolutamente nada, resultado de eso, en su vientre lleva una bebe de cuatro meses, quería abortarla, pero Malachite le había hecho ver que se arrepentiría, a pesar de su edad era una mujer bastante religiosa y con un aborto en su conciencia, seguro no podría vivir en paz.

—Hola—El cabello aqua de Michiru, asoma por la puerta— ¿Lista?

—Lo estoy, pero Lara acaba de irse, tiene cita con Mal y Set—recojo mis pertenencias del escritorio.

—Sí, Haruka también estará ocupado una hora más, así que creo que podríamos adelantarnos e ir preparando las cosas.

—Bien solo abra que avisarles.

—No te preocupes, ya lo hice—tomo mis cosas para salir por el pasillo, varias mujeres me saludan a mi paso.

El haber conocido a Michiru y a Haruka ha sido una de las mejores cosas que han ocurrido en mi vida.

Ellos son un matrimonio bastante consolidado, ella es la abogada de la fundación, Mich es una mujer muy hermosa, con una madurez emocional increíble y una personalidad que es capaz de encantar a cualquiera.

Por otro lado Haruka, él y Malachite son los médicos, Haru es un tipo bastante rudo, muy protector, ama sobre todas las cosas a Michiru y muchas veces me han hecho sentir envidia de ese amor tan grande que se tienen, sin duda ninguno podría vivir sin la compañía del otro.

Salgo de la fundación y el caliente sol de Dakota pega de lleno en mi rostro, sonrío al ver a Mich ya dentro del auto.

—Nunca, jamás voy a acostumbrarme a este calor—Michiru es canadiense, es natural que odie el calor si viene de un país donde nieva la mayor parte del año.

—Es relajante.

— ¡Relajante… ¿estas demente?...Es desesperante!—me rio.

—Bien lleguemos pronto a casa entonces antes de que te derritas—ríe por mis palabras.

—Malachite hoy estaba muy animado—la miro, ella me sonríe picara— ¿Acaso sucedió algo en su cita de anoche?—levanta las cejas sugestiva.

—No ocurrió nada de lo que estás pensando Mich—ella suspira cansina.

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas darle un sí definitivo al pobre Mal?—Si algo habían intentado Mich y Haru en estos años, era que mantuviese una relación con el Medico de la fundación "Luz de Luna", Malachite Petrov un ruso bastante…no demasiado guapo, ese hombre era el sueño andante de todas la mujeres en esta ciudad, incluso Mich, pero claro ella amaba a su rubio, entonces decidieron emparejarme con él.

—No sé cómo lo resistes Serena, si yo no tuviese a mi Haru, juro que devoraría completo a Mal.

—Que Haru no te escuche—me burlo.

—Él lo sabe—la miro sorprendida. —Es verdad, tanto como que tú le gustabas a Haru cuando te conocimos—mis colores subieron al rostro.

— ¡Mich!

—Sere, no pasa nada, eso paso y ahora él te quiere tanto como a una hermanita menor, es por eso que aprobó a Mal. Además no me cambies de plática, ¿dime que sucedió anoche? Por qué no creo que esas sonrisitas que tú y Mal se lanzaban en el consultorio hayan sido por nada.

Suspiro una y dos veces más antes de hablar—Nos besamos—por un momento su mirada es estupefacta.

— ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios!—chilla emocionada, lo que me hace reír, parqueo el auto frente a la casa y se lanza mis brazos—cuéntamelo todo, ¿Qué tal besa?, ¿sentiste todos esos músculos?, ¿es dulce o es salvaje?

—Dios Mich, para un poco él es…bueno es, fue muy dulce, besa muy y…

— ¡Dios Serena habla ya!

—Bien, bien, besa como los dioses...—acepte.

— ¡Si, lo sabía!—celebra—Serena por dios, debes aceptarlo de una vez…ese hombre está loco por ti.

Cubro mi rostro con las manos—Mich, no es tan fácil, tú sabes que tengo a Sele…

—No pongas a Sele como excusa Sere, Mal la adora tanto como a ti.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Entonces?...Serena mereces ser feliz—mi corazón se siente estrecho en mi pecho, es verdad que Malachite es un hombre guapo, y de sentimientos increíbles pero no es Darien, no es el. Sé que jamás volveré a verlo, lo es de sobra aun así su recuerdo sigue vivo en mí.

—Yo, no creo estar preparada para una relación…aun no.

—Sere, han pasado varios años desde que Haru y yo te encontramos en ese terminal de autobuses totalmente destrozada. Sé que amaste a aquel hombre, sé que lo amaste mucho, pero Serena, no puedes seguir así el resto de tu vida, seguramente el decidió seguir adelante y tú no puedes seguir sola, si decidiste dejarlo fue por algún motivo, dejaste que el siga su vida, ahora tu sigue con la tuya.

—Lo hago.

—No, no lo haces, aunque no quieras reconocerlo aun piensas en él y estoy más que segura que en algún momento comparaste a Mal con él.

No conteste, si fue así, bese a Mal pensando en encontrar el sabor de los besos de Darien y no fue así.

—Tu silencio me dice que si lo hiciste.

—Mal es perfecto…no quiero fallarle.

—No lo harás, Sere, Mal sabe todo de ti, te ayudo a superar todo lo que viviste, es tu amigo y supo callar sus sentimientos hasta que vio que estabas lista para una relación, estoy segura que sabe conoce tus sentimientos, ha callado sus sentimientos solo por esperarte, ahora eres una mujer nueva, hermosa, y madre de una linda pequeña. ¿No crees que Mal merece una oportunidad?

—Lo he pensado, Sele lo quiere un montón y bueno después del beso de anoche, algo muy dentro de mí se removió…creo que lo quiero, es solo que no quiero equivocarme y lastimarlo.

—Lo quieres, se sincera con él, Mal entenderá y estoy segura que con el tiempo hará que lo ames.

De eso estaba segura, como también estaba segura de que el amor no se fuerza, pero también sé que Mal es capaz de amarme a mí y a mi pequeña.

—Creo que es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás—hablo despacio, el grito de Mich retumbo en el auto, a ella le emocionaba la idea de verme enamorada, solo que esta vez yo temía, no quiero lastimar a nadie y menos a un hombre que ha hecho tanto por mí y por mi hija.

…

 ***Darien***

—Hola mamá.

—Hola cariño—los brazos de mi madre me rodean—¿No vino contigo mi nieto?

—No, ellos vienen después—me da paso y camino hasta la cocina donde puedo dejar las compras para el asado que mi esposa y mi madre habían planeado.

—Cariño, estuve arreglando un poco tu antigua habitación, quisieras por favor ir allí y bajar algunas cajas que están muy pesadas para tu anciana madre—sonríe.

—No eres anciana y aun si lo fueras, sigues siendo preciosa—beso su frente.

—Eso es lo que yo le digo siempre—mi padre aparece por la puerta que da al patio—hola hijo—a diferencia del abrazo de mi madre, mi padre es más fuerte— ¿Dónde está mi maravillosa nuera y mi nieto?—Por suerte la relación con mi padre había mejorado bastante, más aun desde que me case con Hotaru, ayudaba también que Hot sea una esposa y madre maravillosa.

—Acababa de decirle a mamá que llegan dentro de un momento, Alex tenía consulta con su odontólogo, y mientras ellos iban a su cita yo aproveche e hice las compras para el asado.

—Perfecto los demás deben estar por llegar, salgamos al patio y preparemos la parrilla.

—Voy en un momento, mamá me pidió ayuda con unas cajas.

—Bien, te espero afuera…no tardes.

—Ve por esas cajas mientras yo arreglo estas compras.

Al subir las escaleras observo las fotografías que adornan, las paredes, fotos mías y de Rei cuando apenas éramos unos niños.

Sonrío al verme cuando tenía 17— un chico sin tinta—en la foto estoy recostado sobre la motocicleta que tanto me había costado comprar, era algo musculoso, no tanto como ahora, mis brazos están al natural, no hay una sola marca de tatuaje en mis brazos, aquella chaqueta de cuero que solía usar esta sobre mi moto, de repente mi sonrisa se borra al recordar quien en ese momento estaba detrás de la cámara.

 ***Inicio FB***

—Mírate, todo un chico malo—su sonrisa era hermosa, yo lo pensaba siempre, pero nunca se lo decía—esa motocicleta hace juego contigo.

—Nena, claro que hace juego conmigo, es que no ves que soy perfecto—le sonrío con ego.

—Engreído—suelta divertida—cierra la boca y quédate quieto—acomoda la cámara lista para tomar la foto—espera, antes que nada debes prometerme que daremos un paseo en ella.

—Lo que quieras, Sere—si por mi fuese no te bajarías de ella nunca, estuve tentado a decirle, no sé porque rayos mi padre siempre me prohibía tener algo con ella.

 _"_ _Ella no es una chica que valga la pena para ti"_

Esas siempre eran sus palabras, en realidad siempre fui un chico de obedecer a sus padres, pero ¿sería capaz de desobedecer solo para algún día poder estar junto a ella?

—Te perdiste—enfoco la mirada en ella, es linda, es dulce, tímida y por alguna razón siempre quiero cuidarla.

—Solo pensaba…Ahora toma esa foto porque quiero buscar a mi novia y dar un paseo—me arrepentí de mis palabras en el mismo momento en que las dije, asintió en silencio y tomo la fotografía.

 ***Fin FB***

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el momento en que esa fotografía fue tomada, mis sentimiento hacia Serena crecieron dentro de mi casi sin que pudiese detenerlos, mi padre cada vez que notaba mi unión a ella se ponía furioso, aun así la hice mi novia y los mejores momentos de mi vida los viví a su lado, aunque no puedo dejar de lado el recuerdo de que también los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida los viví con ella.

Lleno mis pulmones de aire lo suficiente para borrar la opresión de mi pecho, llego hasta mi habitación, los posters en las paredes habían desaparecido, mis libros habían sido guardados en cajas, lo único que quedaba sobre mi escritorio era una pequeña caja, acercándome a ella noto que lo que hay dentro de ella son cientos de fotografías mías y de Serena, cuando fuimos novios, la primera vez que fuimos a una feria juntos.

— ¿Cómo diablos llego esto aquí?—grande es mi sorpresa al encontrar, la fotografía que tomamos cuando nos fuimos de aquí, la misma fotografía que tomamos el día que alquilamos nuestro departamento en New York.

—Ella me la entrego en el hospital—la voz de mi madre me sorprende, camina hacia mi recostándose en mi escritorio—me dijo que tu sabrías mejor que hacer con ella.

Sin pensarlo muchas veces a rompí, rasgue el papel una y otra vez hasta que solo quedo picadillo.

—Ya nada de esto importa.

—Ella te amaba, yo lo se hijo.

— ¿Me amaba?—una risa cargada de resentimiento brota de mi—En que mundo estúpido amar significa abandonar y dejar tirado a la persona que dices "amar"—hago comillas con mis dedos—justo cuando más necesita de ti…lo siento mamá pero eso no es amor.

—Ella estaba herida de muchas formas.

— ¿Y yo no?...Mamá, yo también estaba herido de muchas formas y aun así se fue, creí…—paso las manos por mi cabello desesperándome, hace mucho que no hablaba de ella y del resentimiento que guardo hacia ella por dejarme solo y sin repuestas—creí que habíamos quedado en algo cuando estuvimos en aquella isla.

—Ella era otra yo lo vi, no sé porque se marchó Darien, pero estoy más que segura que todo debe tener una explicación, si en algún momento llegaran a volver a verse creo…

—Espero no verla nunca—hable seguro, mi sangre hervía solo de pensar en volver a verla, había algo dentro de mí que lo deseaba, así mismo jamás le perdonaría el modo en que se alejó de mí.

—Darien…

—No mamá, espero que sea donde sea que este, se quede allí, yo tengo mi familia, y en mi vida ya no hay lugar para ella… no lo hay—mi madre no dijo nada más, solo se limitó a verme tirar cada cosa que me recordaba a ella.

Salí adelante sin ella, casi me vuelvo loco buscándola por un año entero, se marchó sin importarle nada, ahora ella dejó de importarme, me dio algo bueno, Serena fue mi esperanza para alejarme del mundo sucio en el que me había sumergido, en algún momento ella fue mi todo…la saque de mi alma en el momento en que acepte a Hotaru como mi esposa, encerré su recuerdo en un lugar oscuro de mi alma y allí se quedara…lo prometo.

…

Hotaru cepilla negro cabello una y otra vez frente al espejo, ella es hermosa y delicada, su piel pálida contrasta con su oscuro cabello.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?—sonríe a través del espejo.

—A veces creo que soy un idiota—gira su cuerpo para quedar frente a mí—solo veo que eres muy bella, tenemos varios años de casados y bueno…

—Hoy escuche a Rei discutir con Gea—me corta— por lo que se, Gea te mostro fotografías de ella.

—No me las mostro yo las encontré—me siento sobre la cama.

—Por la forma en que Rei hablaba de aquella mujer, pude deducir que la odia mucho.

—Lo hace, ella no le perdona nunca que me haya dejado solo y herido en la cama de un hospital, para Rei, Serena fue la culpable de que yo casi muriera.

—Yo también lo creo—dice sincera, ganándose mi atención—Darien por lo que se, tu diste mucho por ella—en este momento maldigo el momento en que Rei le conto todo sobre mi y Serena a mi esposa—ella no te supo valorar, tu solo te marchaste y ella se destruyó a sí misma.

—No digas eso, los dos fuimos culpables de muchas cosas.

—No, tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que le paso cuando niña, ella debió buscar ayuda, no ir por la vida haciendo lo que hacía—sus palabras de alguna manera me causaban enojo.

—No creo que debas opinar sobre algo que no sabes—espete.

Su mirada se tornó enojada—Mereces tener una vida normal, Darien estamos casados, intenta algo conmigo.

—Hotaru—advierto.

—Sabes que mi amor por ti es sincero, sabes que te amo y eres importante para mí, yo jamás te dejaría de la forma en que ella lo hizo—sus manos se convierten en puños—sé que de vez en cuando piensas en ella, pero mientras tú lo haces, ella debe tener en su cama hasta 10 hombres por noche.

—Hotaru, sabes que te amo a mi manera, pero también sabes de sobra que Serena es un tema muerto para mí—hablo con toda la calma que se me permite después de escuchar sus anteriores palabras—Eres mi esposa, soy feliz junto a ti y a nuestro hijo, no hay más nada para mí aparte de ustedes…así que solo olvida el resto… ¿está bien?—asiente un par de veces no muy segura—iré a ver a Alex—asiente una vez más.

Salgo conteniéndome, bajo las escaleras de la que ahora es mi casa, llego hasta el pórtico respiro profundamente.

 _"_ _Sé que de vez en cuando piensas en ella, pero mientras tú lo haces, ella_ _debe tener en su cama hasta 10 hombres por noche."_

—No…no Serena…no puedes haber vuelto a lo mismo—cierro los ojos fuertemente, negando una y otra vez—Tu lo prometiste…dijiste que cambiarias aquello.

 _"_ _También prometió que te esperaría"—_ mi conciencia me lo restriega en la cara.

—Solo espero que no hayas caído más bajo de lo que ya habías caído—la rabia tiñe mis palabras.

— ¿Papi, me lees un cuento?—Mi pequeño se frota los ojos parado en el marco de la puerta.

—Claro campeón, vamos—Lo tomo en mis brazos.

Esta es mi vida y nada de lo que suceda con ella debe importarme, ella decidió, fue ella quien tomó la decisión de alejarse, no yo, ahora sea donde sea que este debe tratar de hacer lo correcto por sí misma.

…

 ***Serena***

—Es este—Sele señala el color azul.

—Bien creo que con ese se vería perfecto—Selene, empieza a dibujar el cielo en el papel que descansa sobre el caballete, entre tanto Malachite coloca el color azul en su paleta de colores.

Hoy lo he invitado a cenar ya que consideraba correcto hablar con él y decirle lo que pienso.

—Lo vez, ese queda genial—sonríe satisfecha.

—Seguro, prometo no discutir jamás con la artista estrella—le sonríe con calidez, en momentos así es que me pregunto si lo que voy a hacer es lo correcto. Selene necesita un padre, uno que la ame y esté dispuesto a ser su caballero de brillante armadura y yo, yo necesito sentirme amada, aunque hay muchas cosas y etapas de mi vida que no han sido totalmente cerradas.

—Sere, ¿me estas escuchando?—Malachite me observa divertido, sus plomos ojos me recuerdan a la luna llena, hermosos y brillantes.

 _"_ _Pero nada como ese azul intenso y electrificante ¿verdad?"_

Mi estúpida conciencia nunca se queda callada.

Sacudo mi cabeza para eliminar ese último pensamiento—estaba pensando, solo eso.

—Espero sinceramente formar parte de esos pensamientos—dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios para él.

—Sí, formas parte de mis pensamientos—sus labios se estiran aún más en una deliciosa sonrisa.

—Eso me alegra.

—Mami, ya tengo sueño—mi pequeña me distrae, restregándose sus ojitos— ¿Mal me puede leer un cuento?

—Claro que si linda, ven conmigo, dale un beso a mamá—Sere, me da un beso y un abrazo.

—Te quiero mami—Mal la toma en brazos.

—Vuelvo enseguida—se pierde en el pasillo, mientras Boni va tras ellos dos.

—Dios, dime que lo que estoy por hacer es lo correcto, sabes de sobra que no quiero lastimar a nadie—recuesto mi cabeza en el sofá, recordando todo lo que me trajo hasta aquí.

 ***Inicio FB***

—Se lo que sucedió contigo en tu niñez—mi ojos se abren con sorpresa—de verdad lo siento, Serena no quiero que pienses que soy alguien insensible o algo así porque no lo soy, es solo que quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, lo amo y se lo que es mejor para él y estoy más que convencido de que tú no eres lo mejor para él.

Sus palabras suenan duras, y destructivamente dolorosas, aun así no pienso dejar al hombre que me salvo la vida y no dudo en aclarárselo.

—No lo voy a abandonar.

—Lo sé, no lo harás ya que según tú lo amas—me miro acusador.

—Lo amo.

—Tu madre siempre dijo lo mismo—mis entrañas se retorcieron ante sus palabras.

— ¿A qué…a que se refiere?

—Conocí a tu madre Serena, ella y yo tuvimos algo hace mucho tiempo y no término bien…estoy más que seguro que tú eres igual a ella y si es así, mi hijo sufrirá el mismo infierno si tu estas a su lado—sus palabras me golpearon sin compasión, jadee por la sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo único que debes saber es que quien envió a Black en busca de mi hijo fui yo—mi cuerpo entero se retorcía en repulsión.

— ¿Cómo…como pudo hacerle eso a su propio hijo?—lo acuse—usted es un monstruo.

—Todo, con tal de mantenerte alejada de mi hijo, todo lo que hice valió la pena—de su bolsillo saco un sobre, el cual abrió y saco varias fotografías, las lanzo a mis pies, cubrí mi boca con mis manos tratando de reprimir las inmensas ganas de vomitar que tenía…era yo, caí de rodillas recogiendo las fotografías, era yo con varios hombres en una cama, en otra aparecía con una mujer y dos hombres.

—Asqueroso ¿no?

Las lágrimas cayeron sin cesar de mis ojos, mi alma dolía, todos los días trataba de olvidar mi pasado y ahora él lo trae a mi sin piedad.

—Ikuko era igual, la diferencia es que yo disfrutaba de todo aquello junto a ella.

El escuchar su nombre me hacía daño, el escuchar su confesión me destruía, ¿Cómo un monstruo así pudo casarse con mi padre?

Rompí las fotos tan rapido como pude, poniéndome de pie lo enfrente.

—No hagas esto Mamoru.

—Que no haga que… ¿Qué no haga que mi hijo se dé cuenta de la prostituta que eres?

—¡Ya no soy así!—una profunda e irónica carcajada broto de lo más profundo de sí.

—Lo eres y siempre lo serás. Es por eso que te vas a largar de su lado y dejaras que sea feliz con alguien que si valga la pena.

— ¡No, no lo dejare, el me necesita!—sus ojos se llenaron de furia, se acercó amenazante.

—No me conoces—cicea—te odio a ti y al recuerdo de tu madre.

—Yo no soy ella y no dejare a Darien—el miedo me invadió al ver su mirada, sabía que lo que venía no me gustaría.

—Sabes Serena, después de que mi hijo te dejara hice que te siguieran, que te vigilaran de cerca, sé que te drogabas de vez en cuando, sé que hacías orgias enteras y cómo pudiste ver tengo pruebas…—lentamente saco de su bolsillo una sola fotografía—lo que no sabes es lo tan cerca que estuve de ti—mi sangre se helo—Al menos comprobé que eres tan buena en la cama como lo era tu madre.

Mi corazón exploto de dolor al ver caer la última fotografía sobre el suelo frio, el dolor recorría mi cuerpo entero dejándome incapaz de respirar, un quejido de dolor broto de mi apoderándose del silencio en el lugar.

Era yo desnuda, sobre el cuerpo desnudo del padre del hombre que amo.

Me quede allí incapaz de creer lo que mis ojos veían, llore y aun así el dolor no se disipaba, seguía allí en mi pecho tan agudo y tan penetrante…tan real.

—Por cierto—escuche su voz antes de que las puertas del ascensor de cerraran—te quiero fuera de su vida, o juro que hare que te odie por el resto de tu vida.

No pude decir nada, una vez más la felicidad me era arrebatada, una vez más mi madre destruía mi vida, y una vez más era yo quien pagaba por sus errores…solo que esta vez yo también me había equivocado.

 ***Fin FB***

Lagrimas imposibles de reprimir bajan por mi rostro, en inevitable para mi amarlo, Darien es y será el amor de mi vida, fue duro para mi saber que se había casado, que tenía una familia y que sobre todo es feliz.

Me aleje de él, y Mamoru me ha dejado en paz, ahora solo me resta por hacer mi vida.

Limpio mis lágrimas al escuchar los pasos de Malachite.

—Hey…Sere, ¿estás bien?—se acerca preocupado.

—Estoy bien…solo pensaba.

—Espero no ser yo el causante de tus lágrimas.

—Claro que no, Mal…

—Dime

—Acepto. —Me mira sin entender—La respuesta a tu pregunta de anoche es sí. Acepto ser tu novia— Una mirada estupefacta es la que tiene mi ahora novio, una mirada que es iluminada de repente.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos suavemente besa mis labios, sus labios son suaves, la intromisión de su lengua en mi boca es dulce y agradable. Sus brazos de aferran en mi cintura, lentamente nuestras bocas se separan.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra—habla aun en mis labios—no te arrepentirás de haberme aceptado Sere—sus labios invaden los míos nuevamente.

Lo único que espero es no arrepentirme de mi decisión.


	3. DEJAR DE FINGIR

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **DEJAR DE FINGIR**

 ***Serena***

—Mami, no te muevas—río.

—Sele, cariño…no me estoy moviendo, es más casi ni respiro.

Es mi día libre por lo tanto, es mi día de "mami y Sele". Así que en este preciso momento mi hermosa hija me hace un:

 _"_ _Delicado maquillaje de día"—_ esas fueron sus palabras.

Sus manitas se mueven en mis parpados y en toda mi cara aplicando maquillaje.

—Lista, mami—chilla emocionada—huy mami, eres la mamá más linda del mundo.

—Me das un espejo—levanta sus dos cejas al mismo tiempo.

—Seguuuura—alarga la palabra.

—Estoy segura Sele—rebusca en unos de sus cajones, regresa entregándome uno de sus espejos de capitán américa. Porque si, a ella no le gustan las princesas, le vienen mejor los superhéroes.

Me quedo sin palabras en el momento en que observo mi reflejo, un verde esmeralda adorna mis parpados, mis mejillas exageradamente rojas hace que termine en una carcajada, sin contar el labial rojo.

—Mami no te rías—me acusa mi pequeña con un puchero enojado.

—Oh cariño no te enojes, me encanta tu noción de un ligero maquillaje—salto en su lugar dando pequeños brincos y aplausos.

—Bien, amor me encanta mi maquillaje pero…. —el timbre corta mis palabras.

Mi pequeña corre hacia la ventana.

—Mami es tío Mal, ven, ven, ven…ábrele la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué?!...cariño creo que será mejor…

—No mami, tío Mal te vera tan linda que, te pedirá una cita y te dará un beso—sus ojos se veían iluminados y yo me preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que piensan estos niños hoy en día?

—Cariño dalo por hecho, saldré a cenar con las dos y le daré no solo uno, sino muuuuchos besos a tu mami—la voz ahogada de Malachite a través de la puerta me hace reír.

Al abrir la puerta la sorpresa de, mí ahora novio es notoria, claro solo por un segundo hasta que revienta a carcajadas.

—Oh cariño, ¿es que acaso caíste de cara sobre tus maquillajes?

— ¡No, yo la pinte!—Selene declaro orgullosa— ¿crees que esta fea?—Sele hace un puchero.

— ¡Dios no, esta preciosa!—Malachite me mira burlón—Esta tan hermosa que las quiero invitar a comer un helado, ahora mismo.

— ¡¿te volviste loco?!—su burlona sonrisa se amplia.

—Carriño, ¿es que no crees que ese…emm, lindo arreglo que te hizo Sele no merece ser mostrado al mundo?—mis ojos se abren con sorpresa, la mirada de Sele esta sobre mi atenta y expectante a mi respuesta.

Ya que aún no soy capaz de hablar sin querer matar a mi novio, asentí.

—Siii, helado voy a ponerme zapatos—los pasos de Sele desaparecen en su habitación.

—Oh, amigo mío créeme que esto no se va a quedar así.

—Creo que sí.

—Claro que no negué…Oh Seele—canturree.

Mi pequeña asoma su cabecita por la puerta—Si mami.

—Puedes venir un momento cariño—sin dudarlo ella está junto a mí—Ven aquí, la tomo en mis brazos—Mira bien a tío Mal—ella fija sus ojos en el— ¿No crees que se ve un poco pálido?—los ojos de mi pequeña se iluminan.

—Sí, muy pálido-arruga su carita.

—No, yo creo Sele que…—mi malévola sonrisa crece al ver como tartamudea ante la idea que le he dado a mi pequeña y revoltosa hija.

—Ven conmigo tío, tengo un colorete que te hará ver igual de bello que mami—Malachite es arrastrado por mi hija, mientras este vocaliza un _"ayúdame"._

Mi risa no se hacía esperar cada vez que un hombre le decía un piropo a Malachite y este se volvía más rojo que una remolacha.

Era ma que gracioso ver a un hombre tan guapo y fornido como el, con rubor color rosa en sus mejillas y brillo escarchado en sus labios.

—Eres una bruja— me había dicho, en cuanto salimos de la casa, Selene fue más que feliz de ver que su obra maestra llamaba la atención.

—Guau, debería hacerme profesional en esto—había dicho satisfecha cuando una pareja de hermanitos nos pidió una fotografía.

Por suerte comimos el helado y volvimos a casa de inmediato.

…

 _Se me escapa una carcajada al ver que en medio de la mesa está la misma cena que ha preparado la última semana._

 _—_ _¡No te rías!—exclama—esta es mi mejor comida, y si te sigues riendo me la llevare._

 _—_ _¡No!—el abre la silla para mí y cenamos con el sonido de las olas y el titilar de las velas por el viento del océano._

 _—_ _Dime que te alimentaste de más cosas y no solo de fideo._

 _—_ _Sí, me alimente con fideos al pesto, con carne, queso y macarrones con carne, en lasaña con carne._

 _—_ _¿Oye porque tanto fideo y carne?_

 _—_ _La fibra—lo mire sin entender—por los músculos ya sabes—se encogió de hombros._

 _—_ _Es por eso que los sabes cocinar—asegure._

 _—_ _Si— nuestra platica fue amena, hablamos mucho de nosotros claro sin tocar el pasado doloroso de ninguno de los dos._

El recuerdo es vívido y hermoso, una sonrisa se desliza en mis labios, el tenedor con fideos esta frente a mí y yo mirándolo como si fuese una obra de arte.

—Daria lo que fuese por saber lo que te hace sonreír de esa manera.

Reacciono ante las palabras de Malachite, dejo el tenedor en el plato, bebo un sorbo de mi copa de vino, lo hago solo por hacer tiempo, en realidad me acabo de sentir pésimo, al saber que pensaba en Darien, mientras ceno con mi hija y mi novio.

—Solo recordé lo de hoy en la mañana. —comí un poco de mis fideos.

 _"_ _mentirosa"_

Odiaba cuando mi conciencia se metía en mis asuntos.

—Pues ahora entiendo tu sonrisa—rio conmigo.

— ¿Mami quien Darien?—el decir que casi escupo mi comida, es poco, empiezo a toser.

—Serena, respira—Malachite corre a la cocina por un poco de agua, poco a poco me recompongo.

El silencio formo parte de nosotros por un momento.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas cariño?— Malachite no dice nada, para él no es desconocido nada de mi pasado, hemos sido amigos desde que llegue a esta ciudad y él lo sabe todo de mí, incluso sobre él porque abandone a Darien.

—Anoche cuando dormías lo llamaste muchas veces—asentí con un nudo en la garganta, recordé la pesadilla.

Frente a mí se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Darien recibiendo un disparo por mí, su cuerpo inerte y lleno de sangre en el suelo.

Me quedo sin palabras para responder.

—Es un amigo de mami—Mal responde por mí—ella lo quiere…quería—lo observo confundirse.

—Yo lo quería…lo quería mucho, solo que ahora él vive muy, muy lejos de mí, tiene una linda familia y un hermoso hijo—lo dije más para mí, y para Malachite que para mi pequeña hija. Además era necesario que lo recordara siempre.

— ¿Y por qué lo llamas?

—Tenía una pesadilla—ella asintió no muy convencida.

—Puedo ir a dormir—bostezo.

—Claro cariño—se despide de mí con un beso y un beso para Mal.

Mal me ayuda a recoger la mesa, lo hacemos en completo silencio, hasta el momento en que nos sentamos en el pórtico de la casa.

— ¿Aun piensas en él?

—A veces—las mentiras para mi acabaron, debo ser sincera.

—Serena, ¿estas segura de esto?—nos señala a los dos.

—Mal, todo ha ido bien entre tú y yo, soy feliz contigo, te quiero y eso es más que suficiente para mí.

—Esto es algo que…-se detiene—Serena, nunca he sentido esto que siento por ti, nunca he amado a nadie de la forma en que te amo a ti, eres hermosa, dulce, perfecta, siempre estás pensando en los demás. Sé que tenemos poco tiempo juntos pero para nadie es un secreto que te amo—sus palabras llegan a un punto de mi corazón que hace varios años atrás se había cerrado, no pudiendo corresponder su "te amo", solo soy capaz de atraerlo hacia mí y entregarle todo lo que puedo en un beso.

…

 ***Darien***

— ¿Y porque se supone que tienes que ir tú?

—Hotaru, Alexa necesita ir hasta ese lugar, y me pidió que la acompañara, necesita estar segura de que esa pequeña es o no su hermana.

—Cariño, esa es responsabilidad de su madre, no tuya—replica.

—Es mi responsabilidad desde el momento en que le pedí a mis padres que los adoptaran.

—Entonces, ¿Qué sucederá si esa niña es hermana de Alexa? ¿La traerás contigo también?

—No lo sé, tal vez…Hot, he pensado que si es así, talvez tu y yo podríamos adoptarla.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?—dijo con rechazo—Alexander, ya es mucho para mi…creo que no podría.

— ¿Ni siquiera lo pensaras?—la sentí tensarse insegura.

—Lo pensare—espeto—solo por ti.

…

—No quiero causarte problemas con tu esposa entrenador—Alexa ajusta su mochila en su espalda mientras avanzamos a través de las personas en el aeropuerto—ya bastante me ayudaste, con mi hermano, como para causarte problemas con Hotaru.

—Alexa, no es ningún problema para mí. Ahora camina que ese que anuncian es nuestro vuelo.

…

El vuelo será corto, solo un par de horas. Cuando Alexa me conto lo que su madre le había confesado me sorprendí.

Resulta que la madre de Alex había tenido un bebe, y lo había dejado en un orfanato, al parecer el bebe representaba una carga para ella.

¿Cómo una madre puede tener un hijo y abandonarlo como si fuese cualquier cosa?

Ahora Alexa, está loca por conocer a esa niña.

—No voy a dejar de conocer a ninguna hermana mía, tengo que saber que ella está bien y que es feliz, sino no conseguiré vivir en paz—esas habían sido sus palabras mientras abrazaba a su hermano y a su vez mi madre los abrazaba a ellos.

…

—Lo siento, pero esa información no se las puedo dar—la mujer de al menos unos cincuenta años de edad es amable y sé que si hablamos con ella podremos conseguirlo.

—Señora…ella es mi hermana—Alexa es sacudida por su llanto—por…por favor…yo solo quiero saber si ella está bien, quiero saber, si es feliz…o si…o si necesita de mí.

La mujer niega un par de veces más—lo siento de verdad…aunque—revisa los papeles una vez más—lo único que les puedo decir es que la niña fue adoptada por una mujer que la quiso desde el momento en que la vio, mira linda—se dirige a Alexa—cada mes hacemos una revisión a su hogar, y déjame decirte que la niña es feliz, su madre la cuida un montón y le da todo el amor que una niña de su edad puede recibir.

—Quiero verla…yo soy su hermana—cierro entre mis brazos a Alexa.

—Alexa cuida de su hermano menor, créame que lo hace muy bien, estudia, entrena y trabaja en mi gimnasio. Ni siquiera le importo gastar en un pasaje de avión para venir hasta aquí y saber de su hermana, ella solo quiere verla, asegurarse de que está bien…créame que si ella la ve y queda satisfecha con las personas que cuidan de la pequeña, nos marcharemos y nunca más molestaremos, por favor hágalo por ella.

La mujer duda un poco, revisa un poco más sus papeles, mira hacia la puerta de su despacho un par de veces.

—Lo que estoy por hacer es muy, muy incorrecto, pero se nota que ustedes no mienten—toma las manos de Alexa por encima del escritorio—Linda promete que en cuanto veas que tu hermana está bien te marcharas, solo si su madre lo permite te acercaras a ella, ¿lo prometes?—ella asiente. —Bien—escribe en un trozo de papel una dirección. —Tenga— me la entrega.

—"Claro de Luna"—susurro las palabras.

—Deben ir allí mañana por la mañana y preguntar por Setsuna Meio o Michiru Kaio, ellas te darán la ayuda que necesitas, platícale todo lo que me has dicho a mí, y ellas lo enteran enseguida. Créeme no te puedo dar el nombre de la madre de la pequeña pero si ellas lo consideran pertinente lo harán—nos brinda una sonrisa amable, nos marchamos agradeciéndole un montón de veces.

Ya que llegamos un poco tarde hemos decidido, pasar la noche en un hotel, me ducho y lo primero que hago después es llamar a mi hijo.

 _—_ _¿Papi?—_ sonrió, al saber que esperaba mi llamada.

—Sí, soy papá campeón.

 _—_ _Encontraste a bebé._

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que vine a hacer?

 _—_ _Escuche cuando mami se lo contaba al abuelo._

— ¿Los abuelos estuvieron en casa hoy?—pregunto extrañado, ya que hoy en la mañana estuve en casa de mis padres y no me dijeron que irían a visitar a Alex.

 _—_ _Nop, solo el abuelo, él está hablando con mami…mi mami suena molesta creo…_

 _—_ _Alexander te he pedido millones de veces que no contestes el teléfono sin mi consentimiento—_ Hotaru suena molesta _. — ¿Hola?_

— ¿Por qué le gritas a Alex?

 _—_ _Oh…Darien…eres tu cariño, es solo, estaba un poco ocupada, me duele mucho la cabeza…_

— ¿Qué hace papá en la casa?—pregunte para desviar la conversación, me había enojado de sobre manera que le gritara a Alex.

 _—_ _Eh… Mamoru está aquí porque quería asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien, ya sabes cómo es cuidando a su familia._

—Pásame a Alex—exigí.

 _—_ _Acaso no me dirás que me extrañas, porque yo a ti si te voy a extrañar un montón cariño._

—Hotaru, no empieces con lo mismo, no es necesario ahora que Alex no escucha.

 _—_ _Bien, como quieras_ —suelta enojada

 _—_ _Papi, ¿vendrás pronto a casa?_

—Sí, estaré pronto en casa—aseguro.

— _Si—_ habla bajito— _porque cuando tú no estás, mami se pone gruñona_ —sonrío por sus susurros.

—Prometo que volveré rapido, ahora ve a dormir y dale un beso a mamá de mi parte.

Al estiro mi cuerpo en la cama tamaño king size, me relajo sobre esta, observo el techo color blanco de mi habitación, respiro una y otra vez.

Y pienso una vez más en ella, siempre me pasa lo mismo, cada vez que viajo, cada vez que voy a una ciudad nueva, miro cada esquina, cada bar y cada calle con la esperanza de verla, de encontrarla.

Soy un hipócrita cuando digo que no quiero saber de ella, cuando digo que nada me importa, porque no es así.

— ¡Maldición Serena sé que te marchaste por algo!—golpeo la cama con mi puño. No me gusta mentirle a nadie y menos a mi madre, es solo que no confío en nadie de las personas que me rodean.

Creí que Rei quería a Serena, en serio lo creí, pero ahora ella solo la odia, por haberme dejado…sé que hay algo más, pero no sé qué es.

—Rei no puede odiarte solo por haberme dejado Serena—jalo de mi cabello, tratando de entender, toda mi vida se ha vuelto un maldito manicomio desde que desperté de ese maldito coma.

La mujer que amo me había dejado, me volví casi loco buscándola, Rei odia a Serena y mi padre al parecer había cambiado de una extraña manera.

Respiro sonoramente, dejándome caer nuevamente de espaldas a la cama.

—Espero que tu vida sea mucho mejor que la mía Serena, juro que espero que sea así, espero que todo el dolor que me causaste sea por alguna razón justa y verdadera—Cada día de mi vida le rogaba al cielo para que ella estuviese bien.

—Solo quiero encontrarte—trago el nudo en mi garganta—solo quiero dejar de fingir que todo está bien…solo quiero—una lagrima caliente se desliza por el costado de mi rostro hasta perderse en la cama— ¿eres feliz Serena?...juro que si lo eres, me apartare y dejare que seas feliz, dejare que tengas esa felicidad que yo nunca pude darte…solo quiero verte y dejar de fingir que todo está bien.

…

 ***Serena***

El teléfono suena incesantemente, mis pies se enredan entre las sabanas, escupo una maraña de mi cabello que se ha metido en mi boca, corro hacia el teléfono justo cuando estoy por agarrarlo, deja de sonar.

—Genial, Serena, debes comprar un bendito teléfono para tu habitación si no quieres…—el teléfono vuelve a sonar, regreso corriendo antes de que Sele se despierte, mi dedo chiquito golpea con la pata de la mesa—hijo de tu p"#4%6&—lanzo maldiciones mientras contesto.

—Díganme que hay una especie de huracán para que me llamen a esta hora de la mañana.

—Querida, conocí dos huracanes en la cama en mi vida, uno fue tu madre y la otra fuiste tú—la sangre se retrae en mi sistema al escuchar esa voz nuevamente, soy incapaz de responder— ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!—hablo como puedo, escuchar a Mamoru para mí era recordar todo lo que había perdido por su culpa.

—Oh querida, nada en especial, es solo que estaba aquí recordando la noche en que gustosa te entregaste a mí fue….

—Cierra la boca viejo asqueroso—su carcajada retumba en mi cabeza, mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

— ¿Aun me odias Serenita?, solo llamaba para recordarte lo muy alejada que debes mantenerte de mi hijo—hablaba con sorna.

—Estoy lejos… ¡demonios… ¿Qué más quieres de mí?!—espete con lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Quiero que te mantengas así, quiero que sepas también que la esposa de Darien está esperando otro bebe...¿puedes creerlo?...seré abuelo por segunda vez—mi corazón se oprimo con dolor, sentía como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo en brasas ardientes, caí de rodillas en el piso.—Serenita…¿estás ahí?...o claro que sí, sabes que está prohibido colgarme. Bien solo te llamaba para eso, por cierto, las fotos que tengo de nosotros dos en esa cama aun me excitan…—el tono largo de la línea me indica que cerro la llamada.

—Solo déjame en paz—mis palabras salen más como un quejido—Si es feliz—me repito a mí misma—tendrá otro bebe—mi llanto hace que mi voz se quiebre, duele y duele mucho.

—Si al menos me hubiese quedado algo de ti Darien…si al menos…si al menos nuestro bebe hubiese nacido—lo amaba y de eso no tenía dudas, amaba a Darien como nunca más amare a nadie.

—Te amo Darien…pero duele, amarte duele y mucho, creí que el estar lejos de ti, me ayudaría a olvidarte, no fue así, te recuerdo cada día de mi vida y quema mi alma el saber que tu si me olvidaste…que eres feliz con una mujer que no soy yo…y que nunca seré yo.

…

 ***Darien***

Setsuna, era una mujer de mirada amable, educada y por supuesto muy linda, acepto la historia de Alexa sin ningún reparo, al contrario de Michiru, a pesar de parecer una mujer fina es muy observadora. Sé que mi aspecto tiene que ver mucho con sus dudas, el hecho de que mi cuerpo este lleno de tatuajes no creo que le inspire mucha confianza.

—No lo sé, tendríamos que hablar con la madre de la pequeña, la niña es muy importante para ella.

—Solo quiero ver a mi hermana, eso es todo, es que no lo pueden entender.

—Mira Alexa te entiendo, pero debes entender también que esto es muy delicado.

—Puedes hablar ahora con la madre de la niña, por favor—pedí.

— ¿Qué eres tú para ellas?...como que te vez muy mayor para acompañar en un viaje a una niña de 16—me tense por su pregunta.

—No se supone que un adulto responsable no debe dejar a una adolecente viajar sola— no dijo nada— soy su amigo, mis padres adoptaron a su hermano menor y ella trabaja para mí en mi gimnasio, es eso suficiente para usted, o debo también entregar mi record policial—aunque pensándolo bien eso no era buena idea.

—No, claro que no es mejor que…—un enorme tipo casi de mi estatura, de aspecto rudo y fuerte ingreso a la oficina.

—Oh, lo siento Set, no sabía que estabas ocupada—el tipo saludo atento a mí y a Alex, el grupo de la primera charla se ha marchado, los niños están atrás con Selene—fruncí mi ceño—están en el granero, ya saben el desastre que tienen—las dos mujeres sonrieron—iré con ellas, no creo que mi guapa novia pueda con todos ellos—se despidió con un asentimiento.

—Ella estará de acuerdo—hablo la peliverde en dirección a Michiru—sabes que ella adora a Selene y siempre hará lo que la haga feliz.

—Espera, es decir que Selene, ella está aquí—las dos asintieron sonrientes hacia Alexa.

—Quiero verla—dijo una Alexa emocionada.

—Bien, solo debemos seguir al grandote que acaba de salir por esa puerta—Mi corazón latía como un condenado, supongo que era porque sabía que esto le daba felicidad a Alexa.

El lugar era bonito, era una fundación para ayudar a personas maltratadas tanto, física, como verbalmente, había varias aulas con dibujos infantiles, una en especial llamo mi atención, tenía dibujos de los personajes de superhéroes.

—Mira Alexa, esa habitación la decoro, Selene con su madre.

—Le gustan cosas de niños—Alexa sonrió.

—Sí, es una niña maravillosa—la luz de un enorme patio nos ilumino—hacia allá queda el granero—señalo un punto, el sol estaba en todo su apogeo, Dakota sin duda era una ciudad en llamas. A la distancia pude divisar al tipo que hace un rato irrumpió en la oficina, en sus brazos tenía una linda niña de al menos cuatro años, su cabello era totalmente castaño.

— ¿Es ella?—pregunte, recibí un asentimiento Alexa se limitó a llorar, avanzamos unos cuantos pasos, la pequeña fijo sus ojos en mí.

—Mira tío Mal, él se parece a Superman—grito revolviéndose en sus brazos— ¡Waaauuu…tío tiene sus ojos!—reí por su evidente emoción.

—Hola—Alexa hablo bajito, la pequeña le sonrió abiertamente.

—Tu eres linda—hablo con un brillo en sus ojos—mi mami está allí arriba, junto a Boni—señalo un punto en la parte alta del granero, en el momento justo en el que miraba, se escuchó un grito.

— ¡Boni, eso es asqueroso, suéltala!—el grito se hizo agudo.

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto preocupado el "tío Mal".

— ¡Siii, creo!...¡hay no Boni…no la sueltes…no la sueltes!—se escuchó un estruendo. Corrí hacia adentro del granero y allí al filo de las escaleras estaba una pequeña rubia sacudiéndose como posesa, reí por la forma en que se sacudía.

—¡rata, rata…rata!—gritaba, sus pies resbalaron, corrí hacia ella rodando un par de escalones, su pequeño cuerpo se aferraba al mío. Mi cuerpo dolía infiernos por los golpes, pero nada de eso dolió tanto como cuando la mujer aparto su dorado cabello de su rostro.

Allí estaba ese infinito celeste que había buscado con desesperación en cada esquina, en cada uno de mis sueños, en cada rincón escondido de mis recuerdos.

Aferre firmemente mis brazos a su cuerpo—Nunca más—dije tanto como mi corazón me lo permitió—nunca más dejare que te alejes de mi…Princesa.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas, entonces supe que ella nunca me dejo—No lo hagas—mi corazón exploto de alegría por su respuesta—no dejes que me aleje…por favor.

…

 ***Wuaaaaaa, hasta a mí me dieron ganas de llorar***

 ***Chicas espero que les guste este capítulo, mucho, mucho. Millón gracias a ustedes por votar en mis capítulos para mí eso significa muchísimo***

 ***Les envío un súper, híper, saludo junto a un abrazo de oso***

 **=ELIZABETH2261:** Eli, amiga bella no te sulfures jajajaja que linda me encanta cuando me dejas tu mensajito, eres como mi critica personal, me gusta mucho la forma en que analizas las cosas y pues que te digo aquí hay muchas cosas que les sorprenderán un poco, NADA ES LO QUE PARECE. Mi guapa crítica novelesca, te envío un gran saludo y un abrazote.

 **=Natu:** Hola mi Natu guapa, pues ya me las arreglare para que todo se solucione por lo pronto tengo que decirte que tu campaña de "¡QUEREMOS SEIS CAPITULOS!" te funciono muy bien. Linda gracias por leerme.

 **=Ali:** ¡le acabas de decir cucarachas a Rei y a Mamoru!….espera….jajajajajajaja, tienes razón, si pues mi Sere sufrió mucho, imagínate que te alejan contra tu voluntad de la persona que amas, eso debe partirle el alma a cualquiera. Ali gracias por estar aquí leyendo, un beso y un abrazo para ti.

 **=Marinerita:** Toda la razón contigo, la cosa es ¿Cómo reaccionara Darien cuando sepa la verdad?, no creo que le venga muy bien el asunto. Darien esta vez está siendo inteligente, él sabe que algo se traen este grupito de hipócritas. Marinerita, que gusto saber que aun estas por aquí leyéndome y despotricando en contra de Mamoru jajajaja un beso enorme para ti guapa.

 **=SAMARAPUCA:** Sami ¡ ¿a que no sabías que Selene no era hija de Darien y Serena?! Amiga bella no sufras veras que en esta obra vas a quedar diabética de tanta miel, jajajaja hermosa un saludo enorme para ti.

 **=Liloc:** ¡BIENVENIDA! Jajajaja con que no fui tu persona favorita ¿eh?, te entiendo muchas quisieron lincharme por ese final, pero he aquí la revancha, mi bella bienvenida a mi obra y espero que disfrutes cada capítulo, un saludo enorrrme para ti.

 **=Joy:** ¡ME DARÁ UN ATAQUE….BIENVENIDA!...Chicas tengo dos lectoras nuevas que comentan. Joy tienes toda la razón este amor ha sido muy doloroso y lo único bueno que ha pasado con ellos fue cuando eran adolescentes y en la isla, pero ellos se quieren y todo los que les ha pasado no siquiera ha sido culpa de ellos, sino de ese viejo horrendo. Guapa millón gracias por leerme y por estar aquí compartiendo tu tiempo con mi locura, un enorme abrazo para ti.

*A ESAS GUAPAS LECTORAS FANTASMA ANIMENSE Y DEJENME UN HOLA*

*Gracias por leerme*


	4. MIEDO

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **MIEDO**

 ***Serena***

Después de la llamada de Mamoru no pude dejar de pensar ni por un solo segundo en todo lo que había perdido por su culpa.

Una vida con Darien, hijos y hasta el cachorro del que una vez hablamos. ¿Cuánto se puede ensañar el destino con la vida de una persona? Es que no había sido suficiente con mi niñez, perdí a mi padre, mi madre…ni siquiera vale la pena pensar en ella, mi abuela y sobre todo él bebe que perdí fruto del amor de Darien y mío.

Cierro mis dedos con fuerza sobre la correa de boni, tratando de eliminar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no quiero pensar más, no quiero pensar más en el nuevo bebé de Darien, ni en eso, ni en la posibilidad de me haya sacado de su corazón y de su vida.

Boni, tira de la correa mientras con su patita escarba entre la paja del granero en busca de…lo que sea que busque.

—Tenemos que bajar boni—mete su trompa entre la paja y de esta sale con una rata en ella. — ¡Boni, eso es asqueroso, suéltala!—exijo con asco.

— ¿Estas bien?—Malachite se escucha preocupado.

— ¡Siii, creo!...¡hay no Boni…no la sueltes…no la sueltes!—Boni se gira hacia mí con la clara intención de obedecer mi primera orden, suelta la rata y esta corre a mis pies, no sé dónde se metió el bicho asqueroso, aun así empiezo a sacudirme como loca intentando alejarla de mí. —¡rata, rata…rata!— grite desesperada, fue cuando sentí que mis pies dejaron suelo seguro, todo mi cuerpo caía por la escaleras, entonces sentí dos fuertes brazos aferrarse a mi cintura, a pesar del susto pude sentir una deliciosa fragancia amaderada inundando mis sentidos.

De los labios de mi salvador salió un quejido al caer en el duro suelo, dispuesta a disculparme sacudo el cabello que cubría mi rostro.

Dos enormes zafiros me observan con sorpresa, él está aquí, me repetí varias veces antes de reaccionar, sentía mi corazón golpear con fuerza en mi pecho tan fuerte que no dudaba de que él lo pueda sentir.

 _"_ _Por favor no lo dejes marchar"—_ escuche una súplica en mi adolorido y acelerado corazón.

El verlo cambiaba todo.

—Nunca más—su voz fue suficiente para que en mi pecho estallara aquel amor retenido a la fuerza—nunca más dejare que te alejes de mi…Princesa.

—No lo hagas—sentí mis ojos arder por las lágrimas que contenía—no dejes que me aleje…por favor. —dije cada palabra que deseaba decir, no quería alejarme de él. No deseaba…

Siendo incapaz de reprimirlo aquella detestable voz retumbo en mi cabeza.

 _"_ _Te quiero fuera de su vida, o juro que hare que te odie por el resto de tu vida."_

El amor que antes había sentido fue reemplazado con el temor y el miedo, me aleje de Darien tan rapido como pude, la sorpresa fue evidente en su rostro.

 _"_ _Soy una estúpida"—_ me recrimine. El hombre a al cual amo esta frente a mí y no puedo acercarme a él. Todas las llamadas y advertencias de Mamoru invadieron mi mente, provocando un dolor innegable.

—Princesa—dio un par de pasos hacia mí, levante mi mano en señal de que se detuviera—no, acabas de decir…

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?—la voz preocupada de Malachite llego hasta mí, se acercó para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien— ¿te lastimaste?—escuchaba a Mal pero me fue imposible evadir la ahora fría mirada de Darien.

—Estoy bien amor—clavo los ojos en la mirada color plata de Malachite, y tomando sus rostro entre mis manos, doy un desesperado beso en sus labios, esta vez no hay nada, no siento nada solo el dolor que destruye mi corazón.—No te preocupes estoy bien.—susurro cerca de sus labios, desvío la mirada hasta Darien encontrándome con nada.

…

—Sele, mi amor—abrazo a mi pequeña aferrándola a mi pecho.

— ¿Ella no me alejara de ti?—sus ojitos brillan por las lágrimas, me miran desesperados y temerosos.

—Claro que no mi amor, has oído bien, ella solo ha dicho que quería asegurarse de que su hermanita estuviese bien y feliz—ella asiente aun con temor—Sele mírame—le ordeno—No voy a dejar que nadie te aleje de mí, yo soy tu mami y eso nunca cambiara—limpio sus lágrimas con mis pulgares, boni se mete entre nosotras asentando su cabeza en las piernas de mi pequeña hija—ella tampoco te dejara marchar, lo vez—una ligera sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

—Te amo mami.

—Yo también te amo, mi amor—la calidez de su abrazo ayuda a calmar mi miedo. — Ahora Sele, lávate la cara, debemos salir un momento, Malachite, Alexa y…su amigo nos esperan en la sala.

Sele se aleja de mí en dirección al baño, después de que Setsuna y Michiru me explicaran lo sucedido con la hermana de Selene, decidí que sería mejor si tratara este tema en un lugar solo, así que una vez que Darien se presentó, Malachite prácticamente se quedó impávido, ofreció su casa para esta reunión y yo acepte ya que no es conveniente que nadie sepa donde vivo, y con decir nadie me refiero a él, al hombre que no ha parado de mirarme como la peor persona del mundo…Darien.

—Estoy lista mami—tomando la mano de mi hija caminamos por el corto pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, Darien se encuentra parado cerca de levantada, con la mirada perdida en algún punto allí afuera, la luz del sol se refleja en su rostro mostrándome lo perfecto que es, sus nariz recta con aquel desvió que no hace más que hacerlo ver sexy y duro, sus manos en sus bolsillos, con cada uno de sus músculos tensos bajo sus camiseta, sus hombros anchos, su cabello que invita a enredar mis dedos en él, sin casi notarlo mi pulso se ha acelerado unas octavas, mi respiración es agitada, es cuando me pregunto…¿hace cuánto no me sentía así?, hace cuanto había recorrido con mis labios cada musculo y cada línea de sus tatuajes, deslizo mis ojos por sus brazos, sus hombros, su cuello, ¿Hace cuánto no me sentía así por un hombre?

Sorpresivamente mis ojos hacen contacto con los de él, un destello de una sonrisa se fluye en sus labios.

Siento como mi rostro se calienta al ser consciente de que se ha dado cuenta de mi escaneo a su cuerpo.

—Alexa, Selene está aquí—Anuncia Darien, agradezco a los cielos al darme cuenta de que Mal y Alexa estaban de espaldas hacia mí, no hubiera podido explicar mi descarado escaneo hacia Darien, ya bastante tenía con la incomodidad de Malachite al saber que el hombre por el cual había dejado todo atrás estaba aquí.

—Hola bonita—La chica frente a mi secaba sus manos una y otra vez en la pernera de su pantalón, su cabello caoba estaba recogido en una coleta, no me pasó desapercibido que es el mismo color de cabello de Selene, sus ojos verdes no se apartaban de Selene la observaba con esperanza y anhelo.

—Cariño, porque no le muestras a Alexa la alberca que Malachite tiene en el patio—mi pequeña asiente insegura, su hermana extiende su mano, empujo ligeramente a Sele y ella toma su mano, boni avanza a su lado dándole más seguridad.

Las observo desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina hacia el patio trasero.

La tensión se siente en el ambiente, mientras Malachite camina hacia mí, la mirada de Darien se posa en la mano que mi novio posa en mi cintura de manera posesiva. Me remuevo incomoda.

— ¿desean algo de tomar?

—No, gracias—el azul intenso de sus ojos no se apartan de mí.

—No creo que sea apropiada la manera en que miras a mi novia—mi corazón se exalta ante las palabras de Malachite.

—Creo que te equivocas—esa mujer que tienes a tu lado, ha sido mi novia por cuatro años, ya que cuando decidió dejarme tirado en la cama de un hospital, no tuvo la dignidad de terminar conmigo—siento como los dedos de Mal se tensan en mis cintura—así que, evidentemente eres tu quien no debería tener esa mano allí—mete las manos en sus bolsillos de manera perezosa, como si el tema no tuviese relevancia.

En este momento no sé qué decir mi cerebro y mi boca están totalmente desconectados, y aturdidos por lo que acaba de decir.

…

 ***Darien***

Estoy seguro que ella no esperaba eso, es más yo no esperaba que el idiota de su novio se atreviera a reclamar la forma en miro a Serena.

Observo como Serena abre y cierra la boca sin poder articular palabra, por otro lado su "novio" no despega su gélida mirada de mí.

Desde el momento en que la vi supe que nos debíamos muchas explicaciones, pero solo Dios es testigo de lo mucho que me cuesta contenerme de arrancarle las manos a ese idiota por ponerlas en ella.

La conozco, se cómo es ella y hace un rato cuando beso a aquel imbécil frente a mí en el granero lo supe, trata de alejarse de mí y lo trata desesperadamente, solo que aún tengo que averiguar el porqué, el porqué de su desesperado intento de herirme.

—Está más que claro que tú y yo ya no somos nada, ya que tu esposa espera por ti… ¿o me equivoco?—Serena suena herida, si tan solo supiera.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?—la pregunta la toma desprevenida ya que nuevamente se ha quedado sin palabras.

—Si lo sabe o no, no es el asunto, el asunto aquí es que es mi novia y no es nada correcto como la miras, así que te voy a pedir que mantengas la distancia y sobre todo el respeto.

—No la he irrespetado en ningún momento _, —«aún»—_ además no debes alterarte, si estoy aquí es solamente por Alexa—trato de sonar relajado a pesar de que todos mis músculos se encuentran tensos— Es más, en cuanto Alexa este lista podremos marcharnos y tu novia y tu podrán quedarse tranquilos.

 _«Ni en tus mejores sueños idiota, la perdí dos veces, y juro que no habrá una tercera»_

Paso a su lado, absorbiendo el perfume de Serena, sin que el idiota se percate roso su mano ligeramente, da un respingo al sentir mi contacto, lo que sirve para corroborar que aun siente mucho por mí. Sonrío para mis adentros cuando su irritada mirada se cierne sobre mí.

Encuentro el camino hacia donde esta Alexa y la hija adoptiva de Serena, con el solo propósito de que mi estancia en esta ciudad sea más larga de lo que había pensado.

…

—Entonces te veo mañana bonita—Alexa se inclina y abraza a Selene.

—Mi mami le dio la dirección de nuestra casa a Superman—la pequeña sonríe en mi dirección, le devuelvo la sonrisa al escuchar mi nuevo alias. —Mañana te esperare ansiosa, tienes que ver toda mi colección de superhéroes, son increiiiibles—Selene chilla emocionada ante la perspectiva de que Alexa la visite mañana en su casa.

Sonrío satisfecho, sé que soy un idiota pero logre que Selene nos hiciera una invitación a conocer su casa, por supuesto Serena había perdido el color de su rostro al escuchar que su hija le pedía la dirección de su casa para dármela a mí.

—Entonces voy a tu casa mañana en cuanto salgas de la escuela. —Selene la envolvió en un abrazo de despedida.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces, Serena—extendí la mano hacia ella y por un momento la vi dudar, hasta que estrecho mi mano, el contacto fue duro, pero quería que supiera y sintiera que esto era real, es más quería tocarla una vez para saber que esto no era un sueño como los que siempre tenía.

…

— ¿A que es preciosa?

—Se parece muchísimo a ti—la mirada de Alexa se ilumina— tiene el color de tu cabello y tu sonrisa.

—Es preciosa Darien, muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

—No es nada, créeme que quien ha salido ganando mucho con este viaje he sido yo—le sonrío sincero.

—Ella es linda.

—Si es una niña hermosa.

—No, no hablo de Selene, hablo de su mamá Serena.

—Si es hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto—por un segundo todo queda en silencio, desvió la mirada de la carretera para encontrarme con la enorme sonrisa de Alexa. — ¿Qué?

—Allí hay una historia ¿verdad?—sonrío.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Muchas cosas entrenador, como por ejemplo, llevo dos años estando muy cerca de tu matrimonio y nunca, jamás he visto que miraras a Hotaru como miraste a Serena.

—Es una larga historia hermanita, y ya deja de decirme entrenador, mis padres te adoptaron y ahora eres mi hermana.

—Me gusta más entrenador, además no me cambies el tema, cuéntame, ¿Cuál es esa historia? Se nota que allí saltan chispas.

—No es como lo imaginas, es una historia cargada de muchas cosas.

—Te duele recordar.

Asentí—Lo único bueno de toda esa historia es ella.

…

Anoche después de hablar un poco con mi hijo, me había quedado pensando en lo difícil que puede llegar a ser el destino, en lo difícil que puede llegar a ser tomar el camino correcto.

Tomas la vida y crees que es tuya, cuando no eres más que un peón en este juego llamado vida, el destino está escrito para ti desde el día en que naces y por más que quieras cambiarlo, siempre terminaras viviendo tu vida como tu destino lo dicta.

Había perdido a Serena dos veces ya, y ahora estoy aquí, la encontré y así tenga que pelear con el mismo Dios, no permitiría que nada, ni nadie la vuelva a separar de mi lado.

 _«No dejes que me aleje…por favor»_

Esas fueron sus palabras y no pienso contradecirla.

—Ella es mía, aunque le cueste reconocerlo es mía.

 ***Inicio FB***

—Señorita Serena Tzukino, usted y yo hemos hecho el amor, y ha sido increíble—sus sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos es todo lo que quiero en mi vida—Quiero que te quede muy claro que después de hoy te declaro mía.

— ¿Cómo que mía?—pregunta divertida.

—Sí, MIA…Mia como que eres mía, en el sentido de levantarme en las mañanas y lo primero que vea sea tu bonita cara, mía en el sentido de que seré yo quien te haga el amor todos los días antes de dormir y por supuesto al levantarme, mía en el sentido de que serás tú quien lleve a mis cuatro hijos en su vientre.

— ¡Cuatro!—ríe feliz.

—Si cuatro, claro que a diferentes tiempos, pero cuatro, y ya no me interrumpas que aún no termino, eres mía en el sentido de que soy irremediablemente el hombre que amaras para el resto de tu vida y eso Serena no es una condición, es una exigencia, ya que yo te amare por siempre y para siempre, así que no espero menos de ti. —

 ***Fin FB***

—Mia Serena y aun necesito tener ese futuro contigo, lo necesito.

Un golpeteo en la puerta del cuarto de hotel me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Alexa, aún falta mucho para…—mis palabras se quedan atoradas al ver en la puerta a mi rubio tesoro.

—Debes irte de aquí—sus manos no dejan de retorcerse frente a ella, la observo sin decir palabra, el vestido azul que lleva es suelto pero acaricia cada parte de su ser con delicadeza, decir que está más hermosa que antes es poco, ha subido un poco de peso y sus mejillas tienen un rubor adorable, sus labios…Dios sus labios lucen más suaves y carnosos que antes. —Deja de mirarme así. —frunce su ceño.

— ¿Así como?...así como tú me mirabas ayer.

—No sé de qué hablas—actúa desentendida.

—No me digas que te morías por verme Serena, ¿acaso querías saber algo de mi salud, después de que te marchaste dejándome solo, y tirado en una cama de hospital?

—No estabas solo, tu familia te acompañaba…además ya estabas bien, habías despertado y…. Sabes que, eso ya no importa.

— ¿Qué no importa?—sentía mi sangre hervir, solté el pomo de la puerta e ingrese a la habitación, trate de calmarme, aun no era momento de decir las cosas, aun había mucho que entender, pero este no era el momento. — ¿a qué has venido? A traer alguna advertencia de Thor.

— ¿Thor?

—Si tu novio, o eso fue lo que el dejo claro ayer.

—Se llama Malachite y sí, es mi novio, y es por eso que he venido a pedirte que te marches, puedes dejar a Alexa en mi casa el tiempo que quieras, y después puedes venir por ella, no es necesario que te quedes—sus postura era segura, pero sus palabras salían de sus labios un tanto distorsionadas por lo mucho que le costaba decirlas.

— ¿Quieres que me marche?—pregunte avanzando hacia ella, la vi tragar duro y ponerse nerviosa.

—Es…es lo que he dicho. —tartamudeo y yo sonreí.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijiste ayer cuando desesperada te lanzaste a mis brazos—me acerque aún más hasta que sentí su olor despertando mis sentidos dormidos hace cuatro años atrás.

—Yo no me lance a tus brazos, me caí…y con respecto a lo que dije eso…eso…

—Eso… ¿qué?—podía ver su respiración alterarse, su pecho subía y bajaba más rapido, su lengua paso por sus labios.

—Fue un error haber venido. —haciendo amago de marcharse, la tome por el codo girándola hacia mí.

—Tienes miedo—susurre cerca de sus labios—lo puedo ver, dime a que le temes Serena, no nos hagas esto nuevamente.

—No le temo a nada, yo…—no pude más, baje mis labios hasta sentir los suyos, no hubo necesidad de pedir permiso, era simple como que ella es mía, nuestras lenguas danzaban en nuestras bocas, en un beso desesperado y esperado, apreté mis manos en sus caderas, lo cual la hizo gemir al contacto con mi cuerpo.

—Solo Dios sabe cuánto te he buscado—hable volviendo a sus labios.

—Darien—pero yo aún no quería esto…por más que lo deseara aun no era tiempo.

—Serena—tome su rostro entre mis manos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Debes marcharte Darien, debes hacerlo antes de que me odies.

—Dime que has estado bien—ignore sus palabras, yo jamás la odiaría—dime que lo has superado, dime que cumpliste tu promesa—pegue mi frente a la suya, nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban deliciosamente y ella aun lloraba.

—La cumplí, cumplí mi promesa, la ansiedad ya no está más, se ha ido y todo por ti, por tu ayuda, por tu confianza…por tu amor.—Nos abrazamos, nos aferramos el uno al otro sintiéndonos y comprendiendo que aquel amor que una vez nos unió seguía allí, más fuerte que nunca.

— ¿Por qué te marchaste?—hable en su oído, la sentí tensarse, e intentar alejarse, la apreté contra mi pecho impidiéndole escapar— ¿Por qué me dejaste?—sin más se alejó de mi limpiando su rostro y evadiendo mi mirada.

Cuando volvió a mirarme ya no era la Serena de hace un momento, era una Serena alejada y temerosa.

—No estaba lista para quedarme, yo tenía muchos problemas…demasiados a decir verdad y no era justo, ya que tu debías lidiar con los tuyos.

—Te necesite—hable resentido por la distancia que tomo.

—Yo…yo no necesitaba de ti.

—No te creo—aseguré.

—Es la verdad, Darien todo lo que había vivido, había sido por tu culpa.

Sentí mi estómago contraerse por sus palabras.

—Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento—por un momento pareció querer acercarse.

—Perdí a mi bebé por tu culpa, perdí todo por ti, mi vida mis sueños—cada palabra que decía me hería, pero sabía que las merecía, era yo quien la había abandonado primero.

—Perdóname.

—No, no te perdono, así que es mejor que te marches de aquí.

—Serena. —intente tocarla, pero retrocedió como si mi sola presencia la repeliera.

— ¡No, quiero que te vayas Darien!—escupió. —Soy feliz aquí, amo…yo amo a Malachite.

Fue todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para que la rabia se apoderara de mí.

— ¡Es porque lo amas que has venido a buscar consuelo conmigo, es porque lo amas que has venido aquí a lanzarte a mis brazos y besarme de la manera en que hace un momento lo hicimos!—en dos zancadas estuve cerca de ella—No te creo—masculle cerca de sus labios.

Quería embeberme en ella, quería embriagarme de su ser, de sus besos, de su cuerpo…de su amor, pero mientras sus ojos tengan esa mirada de temor no lo haría.

—Respóndeme Serena, ¿pensaste en el cuándo venias hacia acá?—negó, su mirada se posó en mis labios una vez más, intente tocarla y nuevamente se apartó.

—Si insistes en estar cerca de mí no permitiré que Alexa se acerque a Selene—me quedé estupefacto ante su advertencia.

—Me estas jodiendo…ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Tómalo como quieras, pero esa es mi advertencia—sin esperar replica se marchó sin mirar ataras, dejándome con un corazón mal trecho y con miles de preguntas a las cuales estaba muy decidido a darles respuesta.

…

 ***Serena***

Mi sangre corría por mi cuerpo a mil revoluciones por segundo en mi cuerpo, mi corazón trabajaba a toda potencia y lo peor de todo era que no podía dejar de sentir los labios de Darien sobre los míos.

—Cuerpo traicionero—me reprendí.

Después de años de tratamiento para librarme de ser una ninfómana, actuaba como tal cada vez que Darien se acercaba demasiado, llevo mi mano hasta el justo lugar donde mi corazón se ubica.

—No debes latir así…no más por él, sabes de sobra que no podemos estar junto a el—tomando una respiración profunda trato de calmarme—No quería herirlo—susurro, mientras una tibia lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla.

Cuando vi su mirada herida por mis palabras y por hacerlo culpable de todo lo que nos pasó, casi me rindo ante él.

Quería decirle que lo amaba y que era mentira, que no era su culpa y que todo era culpa de su propio padre.

—Maldito seas Mamoru—cerré los ojos con fuerza, recordando la imagen de la fotografía que haría que Darien me odiara—es mejor así, prefiero saber que me olvidas, antes que me odies—mis dedos acarician mis labios, cierro los ojos recordando el momento en que nos besamos—estuve a punto de rogarle que me hiciera el amor.

Darien había dejado su dirección a Michiru en caso de que sucediese algo que el debiese saber con respecto a Selene, cuando vi su nombre en ese papel lo tome sin pensarlo y vine por él. Solo que ahora no estaba segura de que eso haya sido una buena idea.

—Serena, está casado, tiene un hijo con su esposa y para joderla más tendrán otro hijo, tienes suficiente material para alejarlo de ti, tienes que dejarle claro que no sientes nada por él.

Le repetí a mi reflejo en el retrovisor.

—Debo alejarlo, Mamoru ya destruyo su vida una vez, de ninguna manera puedo permitir que lo vuelva a hacer.

…

 ***Mamoru***

— ¿Te ha llamado mi hijo?—pongo dos cubos de hielo en mi wisky, removiéndolo con mi mano.

—No, me ha pedido que piense en la posibilidad de adoptar a la nueva hermanita de Alexa. —Hotaru, es hermosa, ella es todo lo que siempre quise para mi hijo, educada, elegante y buena madre…ante mi hijo.

— ¿Qué piensas al respecto?—sé que eso la cabrea, apenas y soporta a su propio hijo.

—Creo que eso sería perfecto, a Alexander le vendría perfecto una hermanita—sonrío al ver la mirada esperanzada de mi esposa.

—Oh Hotaru, eso es tan lindo de tu parte, el estar dispuesta a darle una familia a esa pequeña.

—Gea, Darien y yo nos amamos mucho, es por eso que lo hago, todo niño merece un hogar.

—Es una pena que justo hoy que tengo libre Dar no este, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, mi hermanito nunca dejara de ser un buen samaritano, ve un corazón desprotegido y se lanza a cubrirlo, es por eso que ha pasado por lo que ha pasado.

—Rei, no hables así de tu hermano, él tiene un corazón muy noble.

 _«Un corazón estúpido diría yo»_

—Si Darien no fuese así se hubiera evitado muchos problemas, ¿verdad papá?—los ojos de Rei me observan acusadores.

—No tengo nada que decir sobre tu hermano, solo que ha sido inteligente y ha dejado sus errores de lado.

—Hotaru, linda que te parece si me acompañas un momento a ver a los niños a la escuela, ya deben estar por salir—las dos mujeres se levantan despidiéndose.

—He de decir que no estoy muy de acuerdo con tus métodos, pero sabes de sobra que Darien no se alejó de ella.

—Da lo mismo, esa zorra no se acercara a mi hijo.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro papá?

—Porque lo sé—entrecierra sus ojos mirándome con duda.

— ¿Aun la vez?—cerro sus puños a sus costado— ¿papá?—siseo.

—No, Rei, no la veo, pero estoy seguro de que no volverá, además a tu hermano tampoco le interesa ella, ya no, ahora tiene a Hotaru, ella es una mujer maravillosa, el tienen una familia hermosa, no dejaría nada de esto por aquella zorra.

—Por tu amante querrás decir—escupe las palabras con odio.

—Hija, ya te pedí perdón un millón de veces por ello, ¿Cuánto más tengo que decirte que yo fui débil? Ella era una mujer joven, tenía 19 años y se ofrecía a mi tan fácil que no puede resistirme.

—No te puedo perdonar papá—me miraba con rencor, y eso me enorgullecía, porque sabía que ella era igual que yo.

—Amo a tu madre, de eso no tengo duda cariño, Serena solo fue algo pasajero. Lo bueno de todo esto es que mi romance con ella sirvió para que se alejara de tu hermano.

Cuando Rei descubrió las fotografías donde Serena y yo aparecíamos teniendo sexo, me toco aguantarme sus reclamos, pero todo con tal de que no le dijera nada a su madre, Gea era simple y algo estúpida, pero era mi mujer y lo que es mío no se aleja de mi fácilmente.

—Sabes que, se me hace repulsivo hablar de esto, Serena era mi amiga y no resulto ser más que una perra que se revolcaba con mi padre y mi hermano.

No siendo capaz de seguirse conteniendo se marchó.

Una vez que me cercioro de que se ha marchado, me encamino hacia mi caja fuerte, de allí tomo uno de mis tesoros más preciados.

Una fotografía donde aparecemos Ikuko y yo abrazados el uno del otro, acaricio su rostro.

—Todo hubiese sido tan diferente si te hubieses quedado junto a mí, mi amada Ikuko. —Me pierdo en su mirada recordando el momento cuando la volví a ver.

 ***Inicio FB***

—Hoy no Jack—volví al escuchar esa voz, era imposible para mí no reconocerla—hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hija y debo regresar temprano a casa, ahora que su padre ha muerto yo soy responsable de ella.

El tipo junto a ella saco su mano debajo de su blusa, seguía bella, pero su mirada era vacía.

Antes de que saliera del bar la seguí tomándola por el brazo.

—Te dije que Kenji haría esto de ti—la mire despectivo, sus mirada de sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Mamoru!

—Ikuko—seguía siendo caliente y tan sexy como la recordaba, sus ojos azules y cada curva de su cuerpo era una invitación a llevarla a la cama.

—Soy, lo que soy es porque el ya no está…Kenji…el murió—su dolor me llenaba de rabia, ella me dejo por ese infeliz y ahora sufría por el aun después de muerto.

—Yo estoy aquí—casi le suplique a pesar de todo.

—Tú, no eres el.

—Puedo serlo, incluso podría ser un buen padre para tu hija—ella se burló.

—Sentiría lastima del niño que te llame padre—me congele en mi lugar, ella salió del bar sin siquiera volver a mirarme.

 ***Fin FB***

—Me alegro de haberte seguido aquel día— sonreí con odio—así pude asegurarme de mandar a aquel pedófilo hacia ti. —estrujo la fotografía en mis manos—Ahora tu hija es mía Ikuko y no puedes hacer nada por ella.

…

 ***Serena***

El timbre no deja de sonar y una muy impaciente Selene corre detrás de mí.

—Abre mami, llevare a Alexa al lago a nadar con Boni y conmigo, y luego le diré Superman que nos lleve a la colina con una enorrrme canasta y haremos un picnic y….

—Selene, respira cariño—me pone muy feliz, verla muy feliz.

Hoy Mal tuvo una emergencia en la fundación así que llegara más tarde, confío en que Darien haya hecho caso de mi advertencia y no haya venido con Alexa, me quedo quieta antes de llegar a la puerta y respiro profundamente.

Al abrir la puerta, me encuentro con una emocionada Alexa, Selene se lanza a sus brazos, siendo recibida con muchos besos de parte de su hermana.

Observo hacia afuera, y no puedo dejar de ser presa de la desilusión.

 _«No vino»_

—Está en el auto—Alexa me mira divertida.

—Ah….

—Darien, él está estacionando el auto, créeme que nada lo haría perderse esta visita, creo que hasta está contemplando poner un gimnasio en esta ciudad. —de un momento a otro es arrastrada por Selene, observo como desaparecen por el pasillo.

—Creo que los vestidos te van mejor—brinco del susto al sentir el aliento de Darien en mi nuca.

— ¿Qué haces?... No te acerques tanto. —lo riño, él sonríe en respuesta.

—Ahora que harás, me vas a echar a patadas de aquí y cumplirás tu amenaza o me dejaras pasar.

El no entiende lo peligroso que es que este tan cerca de mí.

 _« ¿Cómo se supone que lo entienda si no le has dicho la verdad?»_

 _«Debo decirle la verdad aunque me odie, es la única manera de protegerlo de su propio padre»_

—No debes decirle a nadie que me has encontrado—frunce su ceño con preocupación.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie—se acerca peligrosamente acariciando mi mejilla—Dios Serena, dime de una buena vez que es lo que te sucede.

Me alejo como puedo de su tacto.

—Recuerda que yo amo a Malachite y que no debes acercarte así a mí—evado su pregunta.

—Sí, lo que tú digas—pasa de mí, dirigiéndose por el mismo lugar que desaparecieron Alexa y Selene, dejando que mis sentidos se inunden de su fragancia, a pino, a madera, a cielo….¡carajo, no creo que pueda tenerlo cerca sin querer arrancarle la ropa!

Y hay una cosa que es peor…él sabe lo que provoca en mí.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a alejarlo de mí?

 ***** Hola mis monnies hermosas y guapas **¡FELIZ AÑO!** Guapas. ¿Qué tal su despedida de año?...Espero que súper chévere. *****

 **=Ali:** Guapa gracias por leerme y por estar dichosa de quedar diabética por esta obra jjjj Mi bella un enorme abrazote para ti y feliz año.

 **=Elizabeth2261:** Eli, gracias por estar por aquí, es un gusto escribir para ti, espero que poco a poco tus dudas se vayan dispersando. Hermosa un saludo para ti.

 **=KinomotoCarlet:** Hola Guapa…¡BIENVENIDA! Gracias por pasarte por aquí y leerme, es todo un gusto para mí.

 **=Marinerita:** Mujer bella que chévere que estés por aquí aun, me encanta leer tus mensajitos, siempre tan observadora. Marinerita…¡Feliz año! Espero que hayas pasado súper bien, te envío un fuerte abrazo.

 **=Natu:** Mi bella, gracias por seguir por aquí… ¡Feliz Año Natu!, espero que estés súper bien un besote enorme para ti.

 **=Joy:** Guapa… ¡Bienvenida a mi historia, para mí es un gusto tener a una monnieadicta más! Jjjj, no te preocupes que Mamoru pagara.

 **=Samarapuca:** Saaaaaami, mi bella Sami, que chévere tenerte aún por aquí, espero no perderte jjjjj, ¡FELIZ AÑO SAMI! Te deseo lo mejor que la vida pueda darte hermosa.

Tu teoría conspiratoria me saco de onda, ¡Mujer de Dios, ¿de dónde sacas tanta imaginación?... :( A mí no se me había ocurrido! Deberías escribir.

 **=Angel Jibriel:** ¡Bienvenida!...Que gusto guapa, me alegra que me hayas saludado, un besazo enorrrme y mil gracias por leerme.

 **=Marisol:** Solsita bella aquí está tu actualización, un enorme saludo para ti y ¡Bienvenida!

 **=Lola:** Lolita…¡BIENVENIDA!..Guapa que maravilla que estés por aquí, para mí una moonie mas a quien saludar y desearle lo mejor del mundo en este nuevo año, mi bella un abrazo y millón gracias por leerme.

 **=Ceres Vilandra:** Ceres…cita, ¿te puedo decir cerecita…o no? Hay me avisas jjj. Mi bella Bienvenida y gracias por tu amorodio a mi obra, eso es mucho para mi créeme, un besote a la distancia guapa y millón gracias por leerme.

 **=Yuvi:** Madre mía Yuvi, que manera de escribir, me súper encanto tu mensaje, gracias por leerme y por darte tiempo de analizar esta locura mía, antes que nada…¡BIENVENIDA! Y aquí está tu saludo…HOLA MI BELLA YUVI, es un enorme gusto tenerte por aquí y que seas parte de mis letras.

 **=Sara Andry:** Sarita sin comerte las uñas, yo tengo una amiguita por aquí que empezó comiéndose las uñas y ahora le dan ataques ardilla jajajaja, Mi bella Bienvenida a mi mundo moonie, es todo un gusto que me leas.


	5. ¡¡TE AMO Y ALGO MAS!

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **TE AMO**

— ¿Sabías que el vendría?—corto la lechuga en trozos levanto la cabeza y observo hacia el patio trasero de la casa, donde Alexa y Selene juegan…junto a Darien.

—No, no lo sabía…era de suponerse que vendría, el viene con Alexa, ella es menor de edad y no puede dejarla sola mucho menos con desconocidos.

Cuando Malachite llegó a casa media hora después de que Darien llegara, no le había caído en gracia que mi antiguo novio haya estado en casa.

—Deberías decirle que puede dejar a la chica aquí contigo, no creo que su presencia aquí sea requerida… ¿no lo crees así?

Detengo mi tarea de con la lechuga seco mis manos con una toalla de cocina volviéndome hacia el con mi cadera recostada en la isla de la cocina, no puedo decirle que ya se lo he dicho, eso conlleva a decirle que he estado en su habitación de hotel ayer por tarde.

—Mal—deja su bebida en la mesa fijándose en mi— tú conoces mi historia, sabes lo mucho que viví antes de conocerte y me has aceptado tal cual soy. Te quiero en serio lo hago y se lo incomodo que puede ser esto para ti—camino hacia él y me siento en sus piernas cruzando mis brazos por su cuello—él se marchara pronto.

—No hay nada aquí—su dedo índice se posa en el lugar donde mi corazón late—para él.

¿Cómo podría decir simplemente que no? Si solo el recordar el beso Darien y yo nos dimos mi cuerpo reacciona sin que pueda detenerlo.

—Eso ya fue, ahora estoy contigo—Malachite respira profundamente colocando su frente sobre mi hombro.

—Te conozco Serena…valla que te conozco.

—Mal—posa su índice en mis labios negando.

—Estamos juntos okey—asentí— yo, no te quiero…te amo Serena—en este momento solo puedo sentirme como una idiota. —Sé que hay muchas cosas de las que aún no estoy enterado, como la verdadera razón del por qué dejaste a Darien y estoy casi seguro de que no fue por voluntad propia—intento ponerme de pie pero su agarre en mi cintura no me lo permite, los gritos de mi hija llegan desde afuera como una pequeña distraccion.

—Estoy contigo—recalco.

—lo sé, y creo que tu ex novio llego en el peor momento, se suponía que cuando me aceptaras como tu novio yo te conquistaría—sonríe melancólico.

—No estarás pensando en dejarme—pregunte alarmada, si quería alejar a Darien este era el peor momento para que el me dejara.

— ¡Claro que no, sería un idiota si hiciera eso! Tú lo has dicho estás conmigo, sea cual fuere el motivo por el que lo dejaste, su momento ya paso. Ahora estás conmigo y lo único que te pido Serena es que siempre, siempre seas sincera conmigo—su mano se posa en mi nuca, con su pulgar acaricia mi mejilla—me gusta la verdad…aunque duela.

No puedo, no puedo decirle nada…lo único que puedo hacer es que Darien se mantenga alejado de mí.

—Lo prometo—sonreí—sinceridad ante todo—respondió a mi sonrisa, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos en un beso lento, sus besos habían llegado a encantarme, Malachite es un hombre maravilloso que merece lo mejor de mí, su mano se cuela por debajo de mi camiseta, haciéndome crispar los nervios. —Hey—sonreí retomando aire por su beso—no creo que este sea el momento—sus diente jalaron de mi labio.

—Lo siento, solo me deje llevar—saco su mano arreglando mi camiseta. —Vamos te ayudo con el resto de la cena, con un último beso nos dispusimos a terminar el resto de la comida.

Sé que ahora el sexo en las parejas es muy prematuro, Mal y yo nunca hemos intimado es más, nunca volví a estar con otro hombre desde que salí de aquella isla donde pase los mejores meses de mi vida junto a Darien, no podía hacerlo, y no sé si podría estar con alguien más…levanto la mirada hacia la ventana para encontrarme con la intensa mirada de Darien sobre mí.

 _« ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?»_

…

—Digo, no es como si yo haya dejado de amarlo—suspiro derrotada—Dios, incluso puedo decir que aún lo amo…lo amo. Mich, no quiero herir a Mal.

—Él siempre ha tenido claro tus sentimientos—Mich bebe de su té helado mientras me escucha con atención—él te pidió sinceridad porque no se la das.

Arreglo mi vestido estampado de flores lilas de tirantes, después de la incómoda cena de anoche he venido pensando mucho en mi situación actual.

—Que puedo decir Mich…"Hey Mal, eres un hombre increíble te quiero sí, pero como mi amigo, resulta que nuca he dejado de amar a Darien, que dices terminamos nuestra relación para así yo poder convertirme en su amante"…—pienso en mis palabras— ¡Por Dios eso sonó horrible!

—Así fue—sonríe, paso mis manos por mi rostro frustrada—oye Sere, Mal te quiere, y está dispuesto a estar contigo y tener mucha paciencia para que tú puedas sentir por el más que solo _"querer",_ él es guapo, ama a Sele. Serena pon en una balanza las cosas, tu misma has dicho que no puedes estar con Darien que por cierto también es muy guapo…

— ¿Quién es muy guapo?—el rubio cabello de Haruka asoma por la puerta—siento no haber tocado pero la puerta estaba abierta.

—Hola amor—Haruka se acerca a su esposa dejando un corto beso en sus labios.

—Ustedes dos me dan envidia—los dos ríen.

—Pues no deberías tenerla, Mal está muy loco por ti, por cierto ese amigo tuyo no le ha caído muy en gracia, hoy a estado bastante distraído en la fundación.

—Eso ya lo note, ya le explique que Darien se marchara pronto y no tiene de que preocuparse.

—Lo mismo le he dicho yo, solo que esta un tanto celoso eso es todo. Ahora sí, podría mi adorada esposa decirme de quien hablaba cuándo entre—suelta celoso.

—De aquel guapo ex boxeador—No pudiendo reprimir una punzada de celos en mi estómago aclaro.

—Él es casado—Mich y Haruka, me miran con curiosidad. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Está sucediendo algo que aún no se Serena?—Haruka es para mí el hermano que nunca tuve, siempre preocupado por mí, antes de que Mal llegara a mi vida y la de Sele, era Haruka quien siempre estaba pendiente de nosotras.

—Nada. —toma mis manos entre las suyas.

— ¿Qué me escondes?

—Bien, yo me marcho creo que me están llamando, Sere hablamos después, amor tu y yo hablamos luego, y Sere escucha a Haru pero la decisión final la tienes tú. —dijo esto último saliendo del despacho.

— ¿Y bien? es hora de que diga que te lo advertí—me desplomo hacia atrás en la silla.

—Si.

—Debo aclarar que cuando te dije que te lo pensaras muy bien el aceptar a Mal, no creí que tu ex novio aparecería por aquí.

—Yo tampoco, nunca lo imagine.

— ¿Piensas decirle la verdad?—Haru es el único que sabe la absoluta verdad sobre Darien y yo, es más estuvo a más de una vez en buscar al desgraciado de Mamoru para aclararle que yo no estaba sola y que me dejara en paz.

—No…el me odiara Haru—mi ojos pican por las lágrimas que quieren salir.

—Eso no lo sabes Serena, la culpa no fue tuya, en aquel tiempo no eras tú misma. —niego una y otra vez.

—Me odiara, y prefiero alejarlo de mi haciéndole creer que amo a alguien más antes de que se marche odiándome.

—Actúas como una tonta—lo miro ofendida—es la verdad, Serena…

—Okey, en el hipotético caso de que me perdonara ¿Qué sucedería?

—…—se queda callado.

—Exacto…nada, él está casado, tiene un hijo y otro que viene en camino, yo jamás le pediría que deje a su familia, es mejor así—limpio mis lágrimas, si duele, duele creer que él me odie, no después de todas las cosas hermosas que nos dijimos y vivimos en aquella isla…no lo soportaría.

—Esa es su decisión…espera, ¿cómo sabes todo eso de él?—pienso una respuesta.

—El hace poco fue un personaje público, y aun se habla de el en redes sociales—aclare no queriendo tener que explicarle que Mamoru aún me acosa.

—Mmm—murmuro no creyéndome. —Entonces, ¿seguirás usando a Mal?

—No lo uso—me defendí.

—Si lo haces, ese hombre te ama y sé que tenías buenas intenciones al aceptarlo, pero ahora solo lo usas para alejar a Darien y eso mi querida Serena es usarlo.

Apreté los dientes, tiene razón estoy usando a un hombre que no se lo merece.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Ser sincera y dejar que sea el quien decida, Mal es una buena persona y lo mínimo que merece es tu respeto…no le mientas.

—Nunca lo he hecho—replique.

—Me parece genial, entonces no empieces a hacerlo, dile que ayer fuiste a buscar a Darien a su hotel—Me quede con la boca abierta, tragándome mis palabras. Haruka se sentó a mi lado—Entonces si eras tú entrando a ese hotel—intente hablar, levanto su mano haciéndome un stop—te vi, regresaba a casa después de dejar unos trajes en la tintorería.

Me sonrojé avergonzada por lo que podría pensar.

—No sucedió nada…bueno…solo un beso—blanqueo los ojos, mientras me abrazaba, no pudiendo evitarlo llore.

—Sere, bonita no te confundas más, toma una buena decisión respecto a esto, respecto a tu vida. Amas a ese pelinegro, díselo has sufrido mucho por no estar a su lado…solo ve y dile la verdad.

—No quiero su odio.

—debería odiar es a su padre, no a ti.

—debería sí. No le diré nada, todo seguirá igual, el con su vida y yo con la mía, en cuanto a Mal…hablare con él, le diré mis sentimientos y si él está dispuesto a seguir conmigo…pues yo lo intentare. —negó no muy satisfecho con mi decisión.

—Solo espero que no te equivoques Sere.

Eso es lo que yo también espero.

…

—Ese mismo día mi mami me adopto a mí y yo adopte a boni…fue tan increíble, boni era una ternura—boni levanta su cabeza desde el suelo al escuchar su nombre. —Ale, vendrás mañana para que podamos nadar con boni en el lago, prometo que nos divertiremos.

Al ser sábado, Alexa me había pedido que la dejara pasar el día con Selene y así había sido, habían pasado solo cuatro días y Selene parecía amar cada día más a su hermana.

La mirada de Alexa se torna triste, mientras me ayudaba a servir la cena me platicó que mañana debería marcharse, ya que su pequeño hermano también la necesitaba, la noche anterior había hablado con él y este había estado llorando porque la extrañaba.

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto ya que ahora era seguro que Darien se marcharía junto a ella.

—Sele, cariño mañana Alexa no podrá venir.

— ¿Por qué?—la mirada brillosa de Sele se tiño de expectativa.

—Sele—Alexa le habla con cariño, debe saber cómo hablar con un niño pequeño ya que según me conto ella había prácticamente criado a su hermanito—Veraz, recuerdas que te conté que tenemos otro hermanito, uno que está muy lejos de aquí.

—Sip, ¿iras a verlo para que lo conozca?—sus ojos brillaron nuevamente.

—Eso sería divertido—vi Alexa tragar un nudo en su garganta…le dolía dejarla. —Resulta…que él está solo en Seattle y me necesita…yo debo ir con él.

—Te iras—mi pequeña empieza a hace pucheros, la tomo en mis brazos y ella se aferra a mi pecho—mami no quiero que se valla…quiero que se quede, quiero a mi hermana y a Superman conmigo.

—Sele—la aparte limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Puedes visitarnos Sele—mi sangre se helo ante la sola idea de que mi hija este en la misma ciudad que Mamoru.

Fue cuando caí en cuenta de muchos factores que aún no sabía de Alexa, había estado tan preocupada por mi situación con Darien que había pasado por alto lo demás, es decir sabía que trabajaba en uno de los gimnasios de Darien pero aparte de eso nada más.

—Sele, prometo que cuando Alexa me lo pida yo misma pagare los boletos de avión para que ella y su hermano vengan aquí y puedan jugar todo el tiempo.

— ¿Seguro mami, lo prometes?

—Lo prometo—asegure, Sele salió de mis brazos para ir a los de su hermana.

Después de mucho hablar con Selene, Alexa la llevo a su habitación prometiéndole que vendría a despedirse muy temprano.

Estaba sentada en la sala cuando Alexa salía de la habitación de mi hija.

—Al fin se durmió—sonaba triste.

—Ella se repondrá y se acostumbrara, no te preocupes es fuerte—sonrió con alivio.

—Eso espero, Serena ella es una niña maravillosa…se parece mucho a mi hermano—vi el momento correcto para preguntar.

—Alexa… ¿con quién vive tu hermano? Digo me has dicho la situación de tu madre y padre.

—Los padres de Darien nos adoptaron—el vaso de agua que sostenía en mi mano resbaló derramándose sobre la madera.

—Ma…Mamoru y Gea—sentía desmayarme, aquel hombre estaba mucho más cerca de lo que yo había imaginado.

—Serena—Alexa corrió a mi lado—estas pálida… ¿estás bien?

No podía dejar que él se acercara, el me odiaba y podía hacerle daño a Selene…él podía lastimarnos a mí y a mi hija si sabía…si sabía que yo estaba cerca de Darien.

Sentí dos manos grandes cálidas en mi rostro, desvié la vista de mis manos temblorosas hacia… ¿Darien? Su semblante era preocupado, incluso asustado, podía ver que decía algo pero no lo escuchaba…tenía miedo, miedo de su padre, miedo de que el hombre que amo me odiara con toda su alma.

— ¡Serena…princesa, por Dios respóndeme, me estas asustando!

—Darien—sentí una lagrima caliente deslizarse por mi rostro. — ¡No!—su entrecejo se arrugo por mi reacción. —¡Aléjate de mí!—Me aparte como si su tacto me doliese— ¡no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí!

—Que…

—Eres un hombre casado, ¡casado maldición Darien!

—Serena…—advirtió.

—Serena, nada…—limpie mis lágrimas bruscamente con el dorso de mis manos— Eres un hombre casado, yo amo a Malachite…lo amo.

—Sere… ¿Qué sucede?

Todos fijamos la atención en un confundido Malachite en la puerta de entrada.

—Mal—corrí hacia él, lo abrace dejando un beso brusco y lleno de las emociones de miedo que me embargaban en ese momento—Gracias por estar aquí mi amor—me abrace a su pecho.

—Está claro para mi—Darien sonaba resentido…pero más que nada dolido, cerré los ojos con fuerza recostada en el pecho de Mal, mientras mi novio me protegía entre sus brazos.—Mañana Alexa y yo nos marchamos, quería decirte que Alexa estará viniendo continuamente…sola o con Dominic. Yo me encargaré del dinero que necesiten—no me atrevía a mirarlo, no podía—Fue un gusto conocerte Malachite…cuida de ella, de Selene y de mis hermanos cuando vengan.

—Claro que lo hare—Mal respondió serio.

—Adiós Serena—escuche sus pasos alejarse, aferre mis manos a la camisa de Mal para tener a que sostenerme y no ir corriendo detrás de él y pedirle que se quede a mi lado, que me perdone porque lo amo.

—Serena…yo…yo vuelvo mañana.

No respondí

—Ya se fueron—Mal aun sonaba serio, sus semblante era duro y serio hacia mí—Ahora me puedes contar que fue lo que paso para que te encontrara en ese estado.

Asentí.

…

 ***Darien***

En mi vida profesional había recibido muchos golpes, golpes que habían rotos varios huesos de mi cuerpo.

¡Pero demonios que ninguno de esos huesos rotos dolían tanto, como ahora duele y quema mi pecho, precisamente mi corazón!

Como podía ser que el amor doliese tanto, casi me vuelvo loco durante un año entero por esa mujer, necesité de un año más para poder respirar sin que mi pecho doliera, he amado a Serena desde que tengo 17 años, la he llevado en mi piel desde el primer día que le hice el amor.

La quiero conmigo.

—¡Maldita sea!—golpeo el volante del auto con fuerza. Haciendo que Alexa de un salto. —Lo siento—mascullo bajo.

—No sé qué le ha pasado, ella estaba bien.

—No importa.

Ya no importaba, no quería creer que ella amaba a Thor, no lo creí cuando aquella mañana correspondió a mi beso en la habitación del hotel, no quise creerlo cuando la vi en la cocina en brazos de su novio mientras el acariciaba su piel debajo de su camiseta.

¡Demonios que ver eso me había dolido, mucho más de lo que quería que doliese!

Esta tarde hubiese dado lo que fuese por pasarla con ellas, pero no pude, mi hijo Alexander me había llamado y pase casi toda la tarde platicando con él, Andrew me llamo para que le ayudase a resolver un problema en el gimnasio, todo hoy fue en contra de que estuviese cerca de Serena, al desocuparme en la noche lo primero que hice fue ducharme y salir corriendo del hotel para ir con ella.

Cuando Alexa me abrió la puerta a asustada, creí que había sucedido algo grave, ver a Serena en ese estado me había asustado hasta la medula, una sola vez la había visto así, aterrada y asustada.

Fue antes de desmayarme cuando Seiya me había disparado.

Quería atraerla hacia mí, calmarla y decirle que la amaba, decirle que había muchas cosas que explicar claro… eso había sido solo hasta que me gritara en la cara que amaba a Malachite y lo besara con desesperación en mis narices.

—Darien, ¿Serena conoce a tu familia?

—Alexa, de verdad…no quiero hablar de Serena.

Se quedó en silencio en el trayecto al hotel, no se mencionó una palabra solo hasta que yo mismo rompí el silencio antes de que ella desapareciera detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

—Lo siento una vez más Alexa.

—No te preocupes entrenador, ¿ella te trae de cabeza?—asentí haciendo una mueca.

—Eso debe terminarse.

—Ella también está de cabeza por ti—esta vez sí llamo mi atención.

—Porque lo dices—la curiosidad me ataco.

—La he visto mirarte un montón de veces, no lo sé—se encoge de hombros—pero me pareció ver que se contenía mucho para no ir por ti.

—Eso no puede ser—rasco mi mentón confundido—tu misma has visto y oído cuando me ha tirado a la cara su amor por Thor—ella rio.

—Sí, lo he visto, y he visto también como se sujetaba con fuerza a su novio para no correr tras de ti al salir de su casa.

La mire estupefacto sonriendo de oreja a oreja

— ¿Estas segura?...—debía asegurarme de lo que decía—Mira que estas abriendo una oportunidad para mi digamos bastante importante—pregunte con cierto asomo de esperanza.

—Esta tarde le he dicho, que tú te venias conmigo a Seattle y se ha puesto triste, trato de disimularlo pero lo note, soy mujer y me doy cuenta de esos pequeños detalles.

Suspire sintiendo como mi corazón lentamente se recuperaba del golpe que le había sido asestado hace algunos momentos—Benditas sean las mujeres y su maravillosos sexto sentido—sonreí, dándole un beso en la frente—Espera…Entonces qué demonios la ha puesto así antes de que yo llegara.

—Ah…eso era lo que te quería preguntar, había estado todo bien, ella pregunto quienes nos habían adoptado a mí y a mi hermano, le conteste la verdad, que eran Mamoru y Gea.

Fruncí mi ceño al no entender.

— ¿Eso ha sido todo?—esto no lo entendía.

—Solo eso, es por eso que me extraño—asentí pensando en ello— Oye entrenador, ¿vuelves conmigo mañana?—sonreí mostrando toda mi dentadura, ella soltó una carcajada—sí, eso pensé.

Una vez en mi habitación sopese las palabras de Alexa.

 _«Esta tarde le he dicho, que tú te venias conmigo a Seattle y se ha puesto triste, trato de disimularlo pero lo note»_

 _«He visto también como se sujetaba con fuerza a su novio para no correr tras de ti ala salir de su casa»_

—Que es lo que sucede Serena, a que le temes—paso mis manos por mi rostro queriendo entender más—Aquí hay mucho por entender y si no lo hablamos no lo entenderé nunca.

—Porqué te afectaría tanto la mención de mis padres—negué un par de veces— O…la mención de mi padre—arrugue mi ceño, no queriendo creerlo—No, mi padre no la quería pero jamás le haría daño a nadie, de eso estoy seguro. —Solo se, sea lo que fuere que te asusta voy a conseguir averiguarlo así me toque secuestrarte y torturarte para que me lo digas.

—En todo caso secuestrarte no es mala idea—reí ante la idea— es más, la idea suena muy tentadora, una vez ya lo hice y todo resulto mejor de lo que creí.

…

 ***Serena***

El domingo no había sido el mejor de los días para mí, la despedida de Alexa dejo muy triste a Selene, había pasado todo el día junto a ella, comiendo helado y viendo gran parte de su colección de la liga de la justicia y advengers.

Por otro lado Malachite no me había llamado, ya habían pasado dos días desde que fui sincera con él.

 _«Te amo Serena, y te acepto como eres, con tu pasado, con tu presente…pero no sé si pueda competir contra un hombre que aun amas…yo…sería mejor que nos demos un tiempo para que puedas ordenar tus prioridades»_

— ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer en mi vida justo ahora?—cubro mi rostro con las manos.

—Señorita Serena—Momo una pequeña niña que estudia en la fundación tira de mi vestido.

—Que sucede cariño.

—Kelvin está comiendo tierra—señala hacia la caja de arena.

—Voy por el—camino hasta el pequeño.

—NO deberías hacer eso Kelvin, te dolerá la barriga un montón—lo reprendo sin ser brusca, muchos de los niños aquí habían sufrido bastante abuso y no necesitaban mas de eso.

—Iremos a lavarte y luego te llevaremos donde el doctor Malachite—después de limpiar las manos y la boca de Kelvin, lo lleve a la enfermería donde Malachite atendía a una pequeña niña.

Mal, la trataba con tanto cariño, la pequeña hipaba por el llanto mientras él le sonreía y revisaba su rodilla raspada con todo el cariño y cuidado del mundo.

Él era perfecto y yo lo sabía. Lo había visto interactuar con Selene y sabía lo caballero que podía ser conmigo.

— ¿Lindo no?—Mich se encontraba a mi espalda.

—Sí que lo es—asegure.

—Haru dice que lleva dos días bastante triste ¿tienes algo tu que ver en ello?

—Me declaro culpable—me sentía mal porque él estuviese así por mi culpa.

—Déjalo ser Sere, todo de arreglara pronto—palmeo mi hombro—te veo luego.

—Hola Serena—Los ojos metalizados de Mal estaban atentos en mí.

—Ah…hola Mal…eh Kelvin, necesito que lo revises, Momo lo ha pillado comiendo tierra.

— ¿Tenias hambre Kelv?—el pequeño a mi lado negó.

—Helios me ha dicho que la tierra sabía a chocolate. —Mal lo levanto sentándolo sobre la camilla.

— ¿Estaba buena?—Kelvin negó.

—Sí, suele saber horrible, cuando era niño no me gustaba demasiado—los tres reímos.

Mal entrego un chocolate a Kelvin después de revisarlo, este se marchó muy contento.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Más o menos…y ¿tu?—no sabía que más contestar, quería que él y yo retomaramos lo nuestro, no solo por él, sino por mi…necesito seguir adelante con mi vida.

—Igual…Serena.

—Si.

—Quiero que sepas que…bueno no quiero que llegue a ti como un comentario y las cosas sean mal interpretadas.

—De que hablas.

—Esta noche Set y yo saldremos—abrí los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba que dijera eso—Es…no quiero que pienses que es algo como una cita porque no lo es, yo aún te amo es solo que…necesito salir…es más Haruka viene con nosotros…

—Mal—lo corte, sonaba demasiado nervioso y confundido—Oye no tienes por qué decirme nada, me pediste tiempo para pensar las cosas y no puedes detener tu vida por mi…está bien yo lo entiendo.

 _«Mentira»_

— ¿Segura?

—Hey somos amigos, lo entiendo. Ahora déjame ir porque debo ver que nadie más coma tierra—sonreí como pude—te veo luego.

...

—Genial, ahora mi ex novio va salir con una de mis amigas y todo porque mi ex ex novio apareció, ¡Madre mía, tuve el noviazgo más corto de mi vida, apenas fui su novia por menos de una semana!—levanto mi copa con y bebo hasta la última gota de mi Martini.

Agradecía que Mich, haya accedido a cuidar de Sele no hubiera querido que mi hija me viese en este estado.

La suave melodía de un piano empezaba a sonar de fondo, era lo bueno de beber una copa en un bar con música en vivo.

Ahora terminaría borracha y seguramente llorando por lo estúpida que se ha vuelto mi vida.

 _«—Tengo celos de la lluvia  
que cae sobre tu piel.  
Está más cerca de lo que han estado mis manos.  
Tengo celos de la lluvia.  
Tengo celos del viento  
que hace ondear tu ropa,  
está más cerca que tu sombra.  
Tengo celos del viento.»_

Escucho atentamente la primera estrofa de la canción, tengo celos

—Si amigo, yo también me muero de celos—siento el nudo formarse en mi garganta—tengo celos de ella, celos de que sea ella quien reciba su amor no yo, yo que tanto lo amo.

Era estúpido, mi vida era estúpida…llore por tener que ser obligada a dejar el hombre que amo.

 _«—Porque te deseé lo mejor  
que este mundo pudiese darte,  
y te dije cuando me dejaste,  
que no había nada que perdonar.  
Pero siempre pensé que volverías,  
para decirme que todo lo que encontraste  
fue desamor y tristeza.  
Es difícil para mí decir  
que tengo celos de la forma en que eres feliz sin mí.»_

—No, no soy feliz sin ti…no lo soy Darien—las lágrimas bañaban ya mi rostro sin asomo de que quieran detenerse. — ¡Te necesito maldición, aquí…conmigo!

—Oye linda—el barman toca mi brazo para llamar mi atención—creo que deberías ponerte guapa, mira allí.—señala detrás de mí, giro hacia donde un chico no mayor de 25 toca el piano, lo que en realidad hizo que mi corazón estallara en luces de colores fue quien cantaba.

 _«—Tengo celos de las noches  
que no paso contigo.  
Me pregunto al lado de quién estarás tumbada.  
Tengo celos de las noches.  
Tengo celos del amor,  
el amor que estuvo aquí,  
que se fue para ser compartido con algún otro.  
Tengo celos del amor.»_

Darien estaba allí, tan perfecto para mí, su rostro era iluminado por una tenue luz azul en el improvisado escenario.

Sus tatuajes asomaban en sus brazos debajo de una camiseta, sus labios se movían al compás del piano y su mirada.

—Por todos los cielos—su mirada estaba fija en mí.

 _«—Porque te deseé lo mejor  
que este mundo pudiese darte,  
y te dije cuando me dejaste,  
que no había nada que perdonar.  
Pero siempre pensé que volverías,  
para decirme que todo lo que encontraste  
fue desamor y tristeza.  
Es difícil para mí decir  
que tengo celos de la forma en que eres feliz sin mí.»_

Esta vez no podría escapar, no podría hacerlo y lo sé por la manera en que mi corazón late desesperado y sin control en mi pecho.

—Te amo—vocalizo lentamente llorando.

Su cuerpo se sacude en una sonrisa, mientras una lágrima brilla en su mejilla.

 _«—Mientras me hundo en la arena,  
te veo escurrirte entre mis manos.  
Oh, mientras muero aquí otro día más,  
porque todo lo que hago tras esta sonrisa, es llorar.»_

Ya no hay más palabras, él ha sufrido tanto como yo en esta maldita historia llamada vida.

Y solo por hoy me quiero olvidar del miedo.

 _«—Porque te deseé lo mejor  
que este mundo pudiese darte,  
y te dije cuando me dejaste,  
que no había nada que perdonar.  
Pero siempre pensé que volverías,  
para decirme que todo lo que encontraste  
fue desamor y tristeza.  
Es difícil para mí decir  
que tengo celos de la forma en que eres feliz sin mí.»_

 _«—Es difícil para mí decir  
que tengo celos de la forma en que eres feliz sin mí.»_

Se desliza paso a paso del escenario hasta llegar a mí, no sé en qué momento camine pero ahora estamos en medio del bar, su mano se desliza lentamente por mi cintura, empezamos a movernos al compás de su canción, pegamos nuestras frentes dejándonos llevar por este momento que hemos deseado, que tanto hemos esperado.

La música termina y los aplausos se escuchan lejanos.

—Te amo—de sus labios sale la única palabra capaz de destruir toda decisión y barrera impuesta por mí para alejarlo.

—No me sueltes nunca…no dejes que me aleje Darien—niega una y otra vez.

Lo siento tan cerca que escucho su corazón, su corazón late tanto como el mío en este momento.

Un ansiado beso termina conmigo, sus labios son duros y suaves a la vez, me dejo llevar por el sabor de sus labios, por el dulce latir de dos corazones reencontrándose, por nuestro amor, por él, por sus manos…porque lo amo y siempre lo voy a amar.

 ***Moonies un enorme saludo mis bellas, ya saben que como siempre es un gusto para mi escribir para ustedes***

 ***Un saludo a todas esas lectoras que me regalan un poquito de su** **tiempo** **para leerme***


	6. CONTIGO

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **CONTIGO**

 ***Serena***

—Se supone que debo felicitarte— La profunda voz detrás nuestro rompe el hechizo en el que mi amor me había envuelto, los ojos metalizados de Malachite me observan acusadores, detrás de él la mirada curiosa y preocupada de Haruka me hace saber que no está de acuerdo con lo que hago.

—Mal…

—Serena de verdad crees que hay alguna explicación para lo que acabo de ver…—su semblante es decepcionado.

—Amigo creo de deberíamos irnos, este no es el momento.

—Haruka, mírala hace menos de 24 horas se veía culpable y dolida por lo que hacía conmigo y ahora está aquí en un bar con el que fue… ¿o es el hombre que amas Serena?

Horrible, es así como me siento horrible al ver el dolor de un hombre maravilloso sufrir por mi culpa.

—Lo siento—mi voz suena aguda por las lágrimas que contengo en mi garganta—no quise hacerte daño.

—No, claro que no quisiste—su mirada se torna dura sobre Darien—nunca quisiste nada de mí. —Siento la presencia de Darien de tras de mí, su cuerpo cálido se acerca a mi espalda mientras una de sus manos se posa protectora sobre mi hombro. —Pero del si quieres todo ¿verdad Serena? De un hombre casado.

Mis entrañas se revuelven ante el recuerdo de la vida actual del hombre que acabo de besar.

Instintivamente trato de aportarme de su lado, intento que queda frustrado ante el posesivo agarre de Darien en mi cintura.

—Ese no es tu problema amigo, ese un asunto que nos concierne a mí y a Serena. —Las palabras de Darien son tan seguras que Malachite no refuta.

—Malachite será mejor que nos vallamos, has bebido demasiado y no estás en condiciones de seguir con esta charla.

Solo hasta que Haruka lo menciona soy capaz de ver el brillo en sus ojos y lo inestable de su andar no queda duda de que Mal ha bebido más de la cuenta.

Haruka intenta asirlo por el brazo pero este se zafa bruscamente, dos pasos inestables hacia mí y Mal me apunta con su dedo índice. Los dedos de Darien se aferran en mi cintura esta vez haciéndome saber que esta allí.

—Si vas a dejar que se quede a tu lado…al menos has que esta vez valga la pena, no dejes que nadie te aleje de lo que amas.—lo miro sorprendida y el me regala una torcida sonrisa, abro y cierro la boca en un afán inmenso de contestar su sorpresiva respuesta a lo que está sucediendo—Eres una mujer increíble y nadie más que tu merece ser feliz en esta vida—entierra su mano en mi nuca mientras deja un suave beso en mi frente, fija sus ojos en Darien—Protégela de lo que sea, de lo que sea amigo…incluso de ti mismo.

—Es lo que pretendo hacer—Darien contesta sin vacilar, Mal asiente y después de un apretón de manos se marcha.

—Sere, Mich y yo nos encargamos de Sele—Haru me observa sonriente, mi regala un guiño y se marcha detrás de Mal.

Solo por un instante me quedo en blanco pensando en lo que acaba de suceder, si pensaba que Mal era un excelente hombre ahora creo que es el mejor del mundo.

—Estas bien—el suave susurro llega hasta mí, doy la vuelta para encontrar la zafira mirada del hombre que ha sido dueño de mi amor y mi corazón desde mis 16 años.

—Lo estoy—aseguro, sus manos se posan de cada lado de mi rostro mientras nuestras miradas se mesclan creando un momento cálido y digno de vivir, me sonríe y soy capaz de devolver su sonrisa sus labios se posan sobre los míos esta vez en un beso lento y suave, un beso donde nos decimos que si estamos juntos todo estará bien.

—Tenemos tanto que decirnos…Darien quiero decirte y preguntar tantas cosas, quiero…—niega un par de veces con sus dedos sobre mis labios.

—Ahora quiero una sola cosa princesa, solo una y quiero que seas tú quien me lo pida… ¿Qué es lo que quieres Serena?

Mi corazón lo pide a gritos, mi cuerpo me suplica que lo haga, sé que después de lo que tengo que decirle el me odiara y nunca más podré tenerlo a mi lado.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor Darien. —pega su frente a la mía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bien…—desliza una de sus manos y enreda sus dedos con los míos—ven conmigo—presiona sus labios contra los míos y mi corazón no podría latir más rapido que este momento.

Salimos del bar siendo recibidos por una cálida noche, Darien abre la puerta del copiloto para mí, me siento y lo observo rodear el auto hasta abrir la puerta y sentarse a mi lado.

Me toma por sorpresa cuando me jala a su lado y planta un nuevo beso sobre mis labios.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo—su sonrisa no se borra, y creo que la mía tampoco.

—No dejes de hacerlo entonces. —respondí con el corazón en la mano, me besa.

—Desde hoy no dejare de hacerlo jamás.

En el trayecto hacia donde sea que Darien me lleva no decimos nada, su mano se aferra a la mía con fuerza, no hemos dejado oportunidad para palabras cuando nos besamos en cada semáforo.

Por un momento me confundo.

—Me llevas a mi casa—las palabras salen de mi boca con un toque de desilusión.

—No, te llevo a la mía— responde con una enorme sonrisa.

—No…no entiendo—pasamos frente a mi casa y después de pasar por dos casas más el auto se detiene.

—Esta es mi casa. —señala una hermosa casa de paredes celestes y un bonito jardín delantero.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?—es lo único que puedo articular.

—No creíste que después de encontrarte te dejaría escapar nuevamente… ¿O sí?

Estoy por demás sorprendida esto era algo que no me esperaba de ninguna manera.

—Esto es…

—Lo se precipitado, en mi defensa he de decir que ya llevo demasiado tiempo lejos de ti y no pienso estarlo más—deja un beso en mi mano antes de bajar del auto para abrirme la puerta.

 _«Serás su amante»…_ algo dentro de mi grita y repite lo mismo una y otra vez, pero tal como el pensamiento viene lo alejo de mí.

Sere su amante por una noche…solo una noche ya que mañana le diré el porqué de alejarme de él hace cuatro años atrás y será el mismo quien se aleje asqueado de mi lado.

—Princesa, su castillo espera ser conocido por usted—extiende su mano hacia mí.

—Tenías que comprarla tan cerca de mi casa.

—Sí, ya te dije no concibo la idea de tenerte más tiempo lejos de mí. —Suelto un grito ahogado cuando me toma en sus brazos para llevarme hacia dentro de la casa—abre la puerta dejando entrever solo unas mínimas cosas, un par de sofás Chesterfield color marrón adornando la sala y absolutamente nada más.

— ¿Que paso con las demás cosas?

—Creí que sería divertido que me ayudaras a comprar el resto de las cosas, he comprado lo más importante. —mi corazón se encoge ante la imagen de él echándome de aquí mañana por la mañana en cuanto se entere de la verdad.

— ¿El sofá?—pregunto divertida.

—Sí, el sofá y una enorme cama donde tengo planeado hacerle el amor a la mujer que amo durante toda la noche.

— ¿Y esa mujer es…?

—Listilla—me deja de pie en el suelo.

— ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cantar?—hago alusión a la canción en el bar.

—Cuando te fuiste—su mirada se torna herida, sé que quiere preguntar solo no lo hace y se limita a aferrarme a su pecho—Dios Serena te extrañe tanto…te eche tanto de menos y necesite tanto.

—Lo siento…yo no quise hacerte daño.

—Lo habías prometido—sus ojos heridos se clavan en los míos buscando respuestas que al menos por hoy no quiero dar.

—Hoy no…Darien hoy…—Sus manos se enredan en mi cabello atrayéndome a sus labios, me toma entre sus brazos y subimos las escaleras sin romper nuestro beso.

— ¿Te incomoda esto?—sonríe entre mis labios señalando detrás nuestro, volteo y solo veo un colchón bastante grande cubierto por sabanas azules en el piso, suelto una carcajada. — ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Nunca lo he olvidado—exactamente así fue cuando hicimos el amor cuando nos mudamos juntos a New York.

—Eso es perfecto—nos besamos nuevamente en un lento beso que toma fuerza con el pasar de los minutos

—Darien, debes saber que Malachite y yo…—sus manos en mis labios detiene mis palabras.

—Te amo Serena…y si una vez fui capaz de borrar los besos de otro hombre en ti estoy dispuesto a hacerlo nuevamente—su sinceridad me desborda.

—Nunca fui de él, ni de nadie más después de ti—un brillo que antes no vi en sus ojos ilumina su rostro.

—Serena…

—No lo digas, sé que estas casado Darien y se lo que eso significa…así que solo no lo digas—pensarlo es una cosa pero si lo escucho de sus labios eso me rompería.

—Debes saber…

—Por favor—suplico.

Un beso intenso desata y desborda el amor y la pasión contenida, desborda el amor y las caricias no entregadas. Darien sostiene mis manos por sobre mi cabeza una de sus manos sube por mi muslo mientras arqueo mi cuerpo para poder sentirlo más cerca. Se arrodilla conmigo entre sus muslos saca su camisa dejando a mi admiración cada uno de sus tintados y tonificados músculos su mirada es ardiente y enciende en mi cada rincón de mi cuerpo llevo mis manos hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón desabrochando su botón. Se aleja por un instante quitándose el resto de su ropa.

—Eres perfecto.

—No princesa la perfección la creamos tu y yo juntos—besa mis muslos arrastrastrando mi vestido hacia arriba con sus manos—la perfección somos tu y yo cuando nos amamos—un jadeo brota de mi garganta cuando sus labios se posan en mi centro por encima de mis bragas, no se detiene besa mi vientre—podemos crear un ser perfecto con nuestro amor Serena.

 _«Un bebe»_

Mis ojos pican por las lágrimas, ese es un pensamiento perfecto un hijo del hombre que amo en mi vientre.

—Oh no mi amor no llores—seca mis lágrimas con sus pulgares—te prometo que llenaremos esta casa con hermosos bebes tan perfectos y tan hermosos como tú.

—Ámame—no quiero pensar en un futuro, ni en el pasado, quiero solo el presente y nada más.

Mi orden es seguida de inmediato con maestría Darien de deshace de mi brassier.

 ***Darien***

Serena se arquea más hacia mí en el momento en que mi lengua hace contacto con uno de sus senos, con mi mano acaricio su centro mientras que con mi boca y mi lengua memorizo el sabor de su cuerpo.

Con mis dedos alcanzo el punto exacto donde su placer es culminante, se retuerce de manera deliciosa bajo mi peso.

— ¡Darien!—suelta en un jadeo— ¡Oh...Darien!—su cuerpo, presiona su centro aún más contra mi mano la beso en el preciso momento que un orgasmo cruza su cuerpo.

—Eres hermosa Serena y eres mía—su respiración es entrecortada—mía para siempre.— Me deshago de sus bragas, me posiciono entre sus muslos—Mírame Serena—sus hermosos ojos celestes se entregan a los míos—Mia, soy yo quien está aquí y estaré para siempre mi amor—sin esperar ninguna respuesta entro en ella en una sola estocada que arranca gemidos roncos de los dos, sus uñas se entierran en mis hombros solo por un instante no me muevo absorbiendo el momento, me muevo despacio tortuosamente quiero alargar este momento para siempre.

Serena tira de mi cabello hacia ella entonces algo explota dentro de mí me muevo frenéticamente una y otra vez dentro de ella, sus besos y sus gemidos me llevan a un lugar que solo conocí con ella entre la pasión y el amor.

—Te amo…—las palabras salen al unísono de nuestros labios al momento en que juntos llegamos el orgasmo sacude nuestros cuerpos.

Me desplomo a su lado atrayéndola hacia mí, está llorando esta vez no pregunto nada solo me limito a sujetarla a mi pecho y besarla.

Su respiración es suave contra mi pecho mi mano esta enredada en su cabello, no he sido capaz de cerrar los ojos ni una sola vez.

—Tengo miedo que desaparezcas, temo que todo sea mentira y despertar como lo hice muchas veces y descubrir que todo ha sido un sueño…que no estas—un nudo se forma en mi garganta es acaso que el miedo es más fuerte que yo, amo a la mujer a mi lado y temo que si la pierdo por tercera vez no sé si sea lo suficientemente valiente como para continuar.

—No pienso irme a ninguna parte.

—Eso dijiste la ultimas vez—no quiero que suene como reproche pero inevitablemente es así como suena. —desperté y no estabas…eso me devastó por completo. —No soy capaz de mirarla—aunque ahora estando así contigo ya no me importa el pasado.— Levanto su rostro con la punta de mis dedos.

Envuelve su cuerpo en las sabanas sentándose a mi lado, desliza sus dedos por mi pecho deteniéndose en el lugar exacto donde Seiya me había disparado, observo como una lagrima resbala por su rostro.

—Hey, ya paso princesa. —me estiro hacia ella dejando un beso en sus labios.

—Siempre estuve allí—sus ojos examinan las cicatrices—estuve en cada curación y cada noche a tu lado...—su labio inferior tiembla por el llanto que contiene, Luna me lo había dicho:

 _«Esa niña nunca se alejó de esta habitación muchacho»_

Pero escucharlo de ella es un gran alivio, a pesar de todo tenía que las palabras de mi padre y de mi hermana fueran ciertas.

 _«Fuiste solo una follada más en su vida, deja de ser estúpido y continua con tu vida»_

—Dios Darien el día que despertaste fue el día más feliz de mi vida—limpio sus rostro de las lágrimas.

El recuerdo de aquel día me inunda.

 _«— ¡Oh por Dios…Darien!—jadea…Si nena estoy aquí—Dios, debo llamar a Luna—la sostengo fuerte de la mano._

— _¿Por…?—siento la garganta como si me hubiese tragado un montón de clavos._

— _No hables mi amor—entonces abro los ojos, el hermoso celeste de sus ojos me ilumina por completo._

— _¡Oh demonios…eres tan hermosa…te extrañe como el infierno!—se lanza a mis brazos envolviendo los brazos a mi alrededor._

— _Lo hiciste –susurra—no me dejaste, Dios Darien te amo tanto—sus labios se pegan a los míos en un suave beso—Estas aquí…al fin estas aquí._

— _Mi niña…el despertó—Serena, se apartó de mi asintiendo a una pequeña y menuda mujer— ¡valla, mi niña sus ojos de verdad son muy bonitos!—rebusco en mi mente hasta encontrar la dueña de esa voz—Iré a llamar al médico._

— _Ven aquí—susurro tanto como el dolor en mi garganta me lo permite, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas que parecían no querer cesar nunca._

— _Volviste—la bese una vez más._

— _Lo hice…por ti._

— _Te amo Darien…te amo y nunca lo dudes.»_

Mis entrañas se contraen al recordar lo que vino después.

—Ese día fue el último día que te vi—suelto un poco más brusco de lo que quería sonar, me observa en silencio por un momento muerde la comisura de su labio en clara señal de nerviosismo— de allí salí a la cárcel—Serena jadea con sorpresa.

—Pero creí…

—Sí, no estuve mucho tiempo allí solo lo que duro el juicio…dijiste que estarías junto a mi… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que te marcharas sin que te importe tan solo un poco Serena?

—Me importabas Darien…lo hacías y mucho es solo…

Niego una y otra vez—sabes que… no quiero saberlo.

—Darien.

—No, no quiero saberlo y lo digo en serio, ahora estamos aquí con la oportunidad de estar juntos y no quiero que nada arruine esto.

—Hay cosas que quiero que sepas por mí.

—He dicho que no… ¡es que no lo entiendes!—me pongo de pie camino de un lado a otro por un momento nuevamente me inclino frente a ella—No sé porque, pero creo que lo que me vas a decir me va a alejar de ti…y si es así no quiero saberlo prefiero seguir así sin saber nada antes que volver a perderte…entiéndeme Serena, si te pierdo una vez mas no seré capaz de volver a levantarme.

— ¡Oh Darien!—nos aferramos en un abrazo tan fuerte que nos quedamos sin respiración—quiero amarte, quiero amarte hasta quedarme sin aliento, hasta quedar rendida por ti y ante ti.

Se lanza a mi boca en un beso desesperado, me empuja sobre la cama y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí la sabana se desliza por sobre su cuerpo dejándome una gloriosa vista de su hermoso cuerpo.

—Quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo que tú me haces sentir a mi Darien Chiba y si lo que quieres es olvidarte de todo entonces hagámoslo juntos olvidémonos de todo.

Su boca se lanza ávida sobre la mía acaricio su cuerpo mientras nuestras lenguas se reconocen una vez más.

Desliza sus besos hacia mi torso, mi abdomen siento como cada una de sus caricias me vuelven loco.

—Si el pasado te enseñó a besarme así—canturreo y ella se detiene sonriente—benditos los que estuvieron antes de mi—suelta una carcajada que suena como música para mí, posa sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza mientras sus senos rozan con mi pecho—hermosa vista.

—Estás loco.

—Si—suelta un grito cuando la volteo para quedar sobre ella—lo estoy, estoy muy loco…pero loco por ti.

Devoro cada rincón de su cuerpo con besos y caricias que quedaran grabadas a fuego en mi mente y en mi alma.

…

El sonido es lejano, un cuerpo suave está muy pegado al mío, intento moverme pero hay unas largas y torneadas piernas enredadas con mis piernas, su olor inunda mis sentidos, al abrir los ojos la veo como la visión más hermosa jamás vista por un hombre, las hebras doradas de su cabello cubren la mitad de su rostro, con mi mano retiro su cabello del rostro provocando que haga una mueca por el cosquilleo sonrío.

El sonido me distrae nuevamente me alejo contra mi voluntad del cuerpo tibio de Serena estiro mi brazo hasta encontrar el lugar donde quedo mi pantalón anoche saco del bolsillo mi reloj el cual marca las cinco de la mañana. Busco el causante de que haya despertado en la pantalla del celular aparece el nombre de Rei.

Me debato entre contestar o no, decido no hacerlo le pedí a Alexa que no comentara nada sobre Serena solo hasta estar seguro de que ella estará bien junto a mí. El celular deja de sonar para momentos después marcar un mensaje, lo abro y la sangre se agita en mi cuerpo al leerlo.

 _«Alexa está en el hospital tuvo un accidente, vuelve enseguida»_

Me siento de golpe haciendo que Serena despierte.

—Darien… ¿estás bien?

—Alexa está en el hospital.

— ¿Qué?

—Rei acaba de enviarme un mensaje dice que tuvo un accidente. —Beso sus labios y ella me da un abrazo— ¡Dios necesito ir hasta allá!

—Claro que si Darien, sería mejor que llamaras para saber cómo esta.

—Tienes razón—recojo mis pantalones, mientras me los pongo marco a Rei salgo de la habitación al corredor mientras Serena se viste.

…

 ***Serena***

 _«Es solo una maldita casualidad»…_ me lo repito una y otra vez pero no puedo convencerme de ello.

—Selene…mi pequeña. —Darien regresa y todo color se ha drenado de su rostro.

—Un auto la arrollo saliendo del gimnasio, Serena ella no puede…—corro hacia el dándole todo mi apoyo en un abrazo.

—Ella estará bien Darien, ahora debes ir con ella.

—No quería que nuestra noche terminara así.

—Lo se amor…lo sé—tomo su rostro entre mis manos—ella te necesita, por lo que pude notar ella te quiere muchísimo y te necesita a su lado.

…

El auto de Darien se detiene frente a mi casa.

—Nena—sonrío—voy a volver…juro que voy a volver…solo por favor no desaparezcas esta vez. —el miedo en su mirada me duele.

—No lo hare nuevamente Darien lo prometo—sonríe melancólico.

—No lo sé, como que tus promesas duelen un poco aquí—lleva nuestras manos entrelazadas al lugar donde está su corazón.

—Darien no me iré…pase lo que pase estaré aquí esperándote—sonrío dándole seguridad—debemos comprar los accesorios para nuestra casa.

—Nuestra casa…eso suena bien, aún hay tantas cosas que decir.

—Y las diremos a su debido tiempo, ahora tu prioridad debe ser Alexa, ve con ella y no olvides mantenerme al tanto de todo Selene querrá saber lo que sucede con su hermana.

—Lo hare, te llamare en todo momento— una vez más nuestros labios encajan a la perfección en un beso de despedida—Te amo princesa.

—Y yo te amo a ti Darien Chiba nunca lo olvides…jamás lo hagas. —con un beso más bajo del auto, observo como el auto de Darien desaparece en el camino.

—Estaré aquí mi amor…te lo prometo, esta vez estaré dispuesta a ir contra todo únicamente por ti.

Camino el sendero hasta mi casa abro la puerta y el silencio me recibe, miro el reloj en la pared que marca las seis de la mañana demasiado temprano para ir por Selene, aun no sé si contarle lo de Alexa, no quiero que ella sufra.

—Alexa—susurro en silencio— ¿fue un accidente?

Tiene que ser una terrible casualidad, Darien dijo en algún momento de la noche que le había pedido a Alexa que no dijera nada sobre nosotros.

El celular suena en mi bolso rebusco en el has encontrarlo.

—Hola.

—Me declaro culpable de robar tu numero celular mientras dormías—mi sonrisa se amplía al reconocer la voz de Darien.

—Me encanta que lo hayas hecho… ¿estas conduciendo?

—No, acabo de entregar el auto en el concesionario donde me lo alquilaron, voy de camino al aeropuerto…solo llamaba para asegurarme... ¿nena?

—Estoy aquí.

—Te amo.

—Lo se Darien yo te amo aún más…

— ¿Darien?

—Si.

—Estoy aquí…estaré aquí cuando vuelvas lo prometo—un sonoro suspiro suena a través del auricular.

—Lo sé—suena dudoso—te llamare en cuanto sepa algo de Alexa bien.

—Bien…adiós—decimos al unísono, el largo pitido del celular anuncia que la llamada ha sido cerrada.

—Aquí estaré Darien, cueste lo que me cueste estaré aquí.

Recuesto mi cuerpo en el sofá encojo mis piernas hacia mi pecho pensando una vez más en la verdad dolorosa que Darien aún no sabe.—solo no me eches de tu vida mi amor.—niego una y otra vez recordando lo perfecta que fue la noche anterior.

Mi teléfono suena una vez más y sin dudar de quien es contesto.

—Aún estoy aquí.

—Eso es claro para mi cariño—mi sangre se hiela en mi torrente al reconocer esa asquerosa voz que me atormenta día y noche—¿Te has quedado sin palabras Serenita?

— ¡¿Qué…que es lo que…?!

— ¡¿Qué, que es lo que quiero maldita perra traicionera?!—Escupe con odio. —¡lo único que quería era que te mantuviese alejada de mi hijo como lo has estado haciendo durante todos estos años y ahora vuelves a su estúpida vida como si nada!

Mis nervios se disparan me pongo de pie y de inmediato todo da vueltas a mi alrededor siendo invadida por el terror y el miedo.

—Tú lo hiciste…tu lastimaste a Alexa—gimo llorando.

—Te lo advertí Serenita ahora asume las consecuencias de tu desobediencia. —la llamada se corta.

—¡No, no Mamoru…no lo hagas…Mamoru!—caigo rendida al piso cansada y llorando— ¡No lo lastimes nuevamente!... ¡Te odio Mamoru Chiba…te odio!

Después de llorar desconsolada una vez más con lo injusta que es la vida me levanto del suelo donde me derrumbe hace ya casi una hora, lavo mi rostro entonces reacciono.

 _«Te lo advertí Serenita ahora asume las consecuencias de tu desobediencia.»_

Corro hacia mi teléfono y marco el número de Haruka.

— _¿Qué tal tu noche Sere?_

— ¡¿Selene…está bien…Haru ella está bien?!

— _¿Qué te sucede Serena_?—habla asustado por mi arrebato.

— ¡Dios dime que mi hija está bien!

— _Sí, claro que si ella está aquí junto a mí._ —Mi alma regresa a mi cuerpo y solo hasta entonces soy capaz de volver a respirar _. — ¿Qué te sucede?_

—No me pasa nada…—busco una excusa para mi llamada—ha sido una pesadilla.

— _¿Segura?_

—Haru estoy bien, quédate con ella y no te alejes de ella hasta que yo valla por ella.

— _Así lo hare, necesitas que valla por ti._

—No, yo paso por ella—cierro la llamada desesperada llamando Darien, uno, dos, tres tonos salta la contestadora.

—Darien por favor llámame en cuanto escuches este mensaje…—suelto un sollozo—necesito…necesito saber cómo estas…por favor llámame.

Camino ansiosa de un lado a otro sin saber que más hacer que esperar, por el momento Selene está a salvo con Haruka y Michiru. El pensamiento de huir nuevamente cruza por mi cabeza tanto como el dolor en la mirada de Darien.

 _«—Nena—sonrío—voy a volver…juro que voy a volver…solo por favor no desaparezcas esta vez. —el miedo en su mirada me duele._

— _No lo hare nuevamente Darien lo prometo—sonríe melancólico._

— _No lo sé, como que tus promesas duelen un poco aquí—lleva nuestras manos entrelazadas al lugar donde está su corazón._

— _Darien no me iré…pase lo que pase estaré aquí esperándote—sonrío dándole seguridad—debemos comprar los accesorios para nuestra casa.»_

—No, no Serena tú se lo prometiste…no puedes hacerle daño nuevamente no puedes. —Caigo derrotada en el sofá— ¿Qué hago abuela?—mi vos suena aguda por el llanto que trato de contener dentro de mí— ¿Qué hago? No puedo dejarlo…no puedo.

 _«Mi niña enfrenta tus pesadillas debes hacerlo con valentía porque si no lo haces ellas te perseguirán por el resto de tu vida»_ …las palabras que mi abuela me decía cada vez que corría a mi habitación después de una horrible pesadilla donde aquel hombre me lastimaba, retumban en mi cabeza

—Enfrentar mis pesadillas—observo mi teléfono y con mis manos aun temblando marco el número.

—Serenita algo que decir o tal vez… proponer. —su voz es burlona y arrastrada mi estómago se revuelve lo que provoca una inmensas ganas de vomitar.

—Si viejo asqueroso, asumo las consecuencias…ven por mí que te estaré esperando Mamoru Chiba.

Cierro la llamada sin esperar respuesta alguna, mis manos tiemblan mi cuerpo entero lo hace, el timbre suena haciendo que mis nervios estallen las palabras no salen de mi garganta…no puedo hablar.

—Serena…Serena abre soy yo Malachite.

Mi cuerpo entero reacciona desesperado, abro la puerta y me lanzo a los seguros brazos de mi amigo, sollozo en su pecho y suelto todo el miedo y el dolor que siento.

—Ayúdame—mis palabras salen ahogadas.

—Serena, linda… ¿Qué sucede?—Malachite me presiona entre sus brazos para calmar mis cuerpo. —Shhhtt ya Sere, estoy aquí todo está bien.

No sé cuantos minutos pasan pero solo siento como mi cuerpo se relaja en sus brazos, me guía hacia dentro de la casa se sienta en el sofá a mi lado sin soltar su abrazo.

—Crees que necesite algún medicamento para calmarse—la voz desconocida suena a mis espaldas, giro hacia esa voz.

Su sonrisa es amplia y sincera tanto como la recordaba las últimas veces que hable con el fuera de la habitación donde Darien se recuperaba.

—Andrew…que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ayudar—otra voz proveniente del pasillo que conduce a la cocina llamo toda mi atención—Hola.

— ¿Lita?

—Creo que llegamos en el momento indicado, Serena eres víctima de uno de los peores seres humanos que he conocido en mi vida y Lita y yo queremos solucionar eso.

—Espero que nos escuches Serena y si el—Lita señala a Mal—es de confiar nos gustaría también recibir su ayuda.

—No entiendo—confusión es todo lo que puedo sentir—Tu eres amiga de Rei—frunzo mi ceño—ella me odia y me lo ha dejo bastante claro la última vez que la vi.

—Ella esta ciega eso es todo.

—Lita tiene razón Serena, Rei es solo una pieza más en el juego de Mamoru él juega con todos sin importarle a quien lastime. Aunque al parecer tú si le importas.

—Explícate Andrew.

—Serena, ayer Darien me llamo para pedirme que viniese hasta aquí, él es inteligente y sabe que algo anda mal me hablo de ti y del miedo que te rodeaba—Darien se dio cuenta, supo darse cuenta de que temo por algo.

—Porque te pidió que vinieses. —Andrew mira dudoso a Lita y esta responde.

—El sospecha que algo anda mal, lo que no sospecha es que el culpable de todo es su propio padre—mi cara debió reflejar mi confusión ya que Lita sigue—sabemos o sospechamos que el motivo por el cual te marchaste fue por él.

—Serena—mis ojos viajan hasta Andrew—yo no he dicho nada a Darien porque creo que no me corresponde—saca de su bolsillo un sobre y lo extiende hacia mí—no lo abras, te juro que yo las vi una sola vez y fue cuando te fuiste de la azotea aquel día cuando hablaste con el padre de Darien.

—Son…

—Sí, las fotos que él te…bueno tu sabes. Yo vi como mi amigo te amaba y solo calle hasta que llegado el momento seas tú quien se explique. —sus palabras suenan sinceras y le creo.

—Gracias por no mostrárselas—el asiente en silencio con una sonrisa de pesar, recojo las fotografías de la mesa y me pierdo en el recuerdo de aquel día.

—Rei cubrió a su padre—levanto la mirada para encontrar la fría mirada de Lita—ella descubrió que su padre conocía a Seiya—mi piel se eriza al recordar al hombre que una vez creí me ayudaría—Rei destruyo todo lazo de su padre con Seiya.

—Mamoru y Seiya.

—Serena—la pareja delante de mí me observa dudosa de las palabras que tienen que decir—Seiya era el hermano de Rei y Darien.

En ese momento mi cuerpo no puede más y todo a mí alrededor se vuelve oscuridad, una oscuridad en la que quiero estar sumida por siempre.

…


	7. COSAS QUE PASAN EN UN DIA DE LLUVIA

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **Cosas que suceden en un día de lluvia…**

 ***Mamoru***

— ¿Y cómo se llama tu hermanita Alexa?—La chica me observa desconfiada, sé que nunca he sido santo de su devoción pero por alguna razón que se me desagradara lo que sea que esconde no me gustara.

—Créeme Gea es la niña más bonita del mundo, se llama Selene y su madre me ha permitido verla cuando quisiéramos.

—Selene—murmuro despacio saboreando aquel nombre, mi puño se cierra con fuerza sobre el vaso de licor en mi mano, mientras la violácea mirada de Hotaru se profundiza sobre mí.

— ¡Qué casualidad! hace muchos años teníamos una vecina con ese nombre, era una anciana muy dulce…la abuela de Serena—Gea interrumpe sus palabras sabiendo que ese un tema que detesto.

Mantengo mi semblante sereno hasta sentarme en el lugar donde Alexa se encuentra con su hermano entre sus brazos.

—Y cuéntame hija su madre es de buena familia—recuesto mi espalda en el sofá y cruzo mi tobillo sobre mi muslo— ¿Cómo se llama ella?

—Bueno…la verdad es ella muy amable Mamoru y ha enseñado muy bien a Sele ya que ella es muy educada y…

—Alexa—suelto más serio la estupidez de esta niña me inquieta en demasía—sabes que el esposo de tu hermana es policía, Jedaite bien puede investigar algo de ella, ahora dime ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Michiru…su nombre es Michiru y es doctora ella tiene un consultorio propio en Dakota.

El vaso que conducía a mis labios se detiene en el acto.

 _«Dakota»_

—Ale puedo hablar con ella cuando yo quiera, porque quiero llamarla y hablar mucho con ella.

—Claro que si enano, tengo el número de Michiru, pero por ahora será mejor que descanses es muy tarde y le prometí a Darien que mañana estaría temprano en el gimnasio—poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose de todos se marcha.

—Cariño yo también me retiro a descansar, sería bueno que fueses a dejar a Hotaru a su casa ahora que Darien demorara un poco más en volver sería bueno que nos ocupemos de ella y de Alexander.

—Se lo agradezco Gea la verdad es que con mi suegro de compañía me siento mucho mejor que regresando sola a la casa. —Hotaru le sonríe de la forma más descarada que puede sonreírle—Eres un amor Gea.

Gea toma las manos de Hot entre las de ella—Querida, desde el momento en que mi Darien te escogió como su esposa te he considerado mi hija, ahora será mejor que vuelvas a casa antes de que se haga más tarde—se aleja de Hot para quedarse embelesada mirando a Alexander durmiendo en el coche—Mi nieto es precioso Hotaru, te aseguro que Darien debe extrañarlo mucho.

—Sí, tanto que se quedó en aquella ciudad—enarca una ceja hacia mí.

—Hotaru debes entender que si Darien decide abrir un Gimnasio en Dakota les beneficiara a ambos y por sobre todo a Alexander y a los bebes que estén por venir, ya que algún día serán de ellos.

—Si, en eso tienes razón—sabiendo que el tema de más bebes es delicado para mi amada nuerita me levanto del sofá.

—Sera mejor que nos retiremos—beso a Gea en los labios—vuelvo enseguida cariño, ella me sonríe asintiendo.

—No sé cómo puedes seguir besando a esa vieja insípida—Hotaru escupe molesta mientras abrocha su cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Estas celosa querida?—me mira furiosa.

—Sabes perfectamente que yo debería estar en su lugar, siendo la dueña de esa casa, no ella que es tan vieja y de seguro es tan remilgada en la cama—cruza sus brazos por debajo de sus senos haciendo que mis ojos se paseen por sus pechos.

—Gea es una señora.

— ¡Y yo no podría serlo!—escupe furiosa.

— ¡Cierra la boca maldita sea vas a despertar al niño!—bufa acomodándose en su asiento con una mueca en su boca.

—Te aseguro que no lo despertaría ni un maldito terremoto—sabiendo lo que esconden sus palabras estaciono el auto a un lado del camino, volteándome hacia ella la miro furibundo.

— ¿Lo has drogado nuevamente?—mis palabras salen casi en gruñido pero ella no se amedrenta— ¿lo hiciste?

—El mocoso llora demasiado, es tan estúpido que se ha encariñado demasiado con Darien y llora por el a toda hora—el golpe resuena en cada esquina del auto, mi mano arde pero ella saber que se lo merece.

—Sabes que el dolor me excita, así que si quieres castigarme hazlo de otra forma—sonríe lasciva.

—Estas enferma—respondo su sonrisa.

—Cariño si estoy enferma tú lo estas más que yo, quien en el mundo droga a su hijo para que se acueste con la amante de su padre y hace que el muy idiota crie que su propio hermano es su hijo—suelta una carcajada—es tan ridículo…sabes que si Darien se entera algún día de esto te va a odiar verdad.

Pongo en marcha el auto nuevamente, deslizo una de mis manos por el muslo de ella Hot se retuerce cuando recibe un azote de mi mano en su muslo.

—Darien debe hacerse cargo de mis negocios, el aún no lo sabe pero lo quebrare tanto como pueda para que pueda ser digno de ser dueño de mi legado.

—El es diferente a ti.

—Eso va a cambiar. —aseguro.

—Sabes que en Dakota esta ella, sabes que la encontró.

—Lo sé—mis entrañas se retuercen al pensar que en este momento el este poniendo las manos encima de lo que es mío.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?—detengo el auto frente a la casa de mi hijo—esa niñita estúpida te mintió…Alexa merece un castigo.

—Créeme que lo tendrá, pero primero me ocupare de ti—introduzco mi mano debajo de su vestido encontrándola totalmente húmeda—sigues siendo la misma puta a la que le gusta que golpeen cuando la follan.

—Sabes que si…—jadea—solo tú sabes lo que me gusta, solo que no exageres con los golpes aún no se cuando regrese Darien—me burlo por su respuesta.

—Si mi hijo está follando con la hermosa Serena créeme que ahora menos te tocara. —Enojada retira mi mano y se baja del auto—enójate lo que quieras nuerita, la única manera de que Darien este contigo siempre ha sido drogándolo y eso cuando no se queda totalmente dormido…si probo nuevamente la dulzura de Serenita no volverá a tocarte ni drogado.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!...Darien me quiere.

—Él quiere a una Hotaru que no existe.

—Vete a la mierda Mamoru déjame en paz—saca a Alexander del auto—ve a follar a tu insípida mujer. —cierra la puerta con fuerza, salgo rápidamente y alcanzo la puerta de la entrada antes de que la cierre.

Cierro mis dedos con fuerza en su brazo, ella gime por dolor y excitación— nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer cariño y eso tú lo sabes de sobra, sabes lo que paso con Seiya por querer hacerlo verdad, así que no me tientes mujerzuela, —la lanzo contra el sofá haciendo que caiga de rebote sobre el suelo. —y prepárate porque a más tardar en un día más Darien estar en casa tendrá que hacerse cargo del accidente de su hermanita.

…

—Sería perfecto si me dieras el número de Michiru para concretar una cita, ya sabes no te puedo enviar a ti y a Dominic con una desconocida— sus ojos me observan nerviosos—dijiste que tenías su número.

—Lo tengo, pero…creo que primero debo preguntarle a ella si quiere que te de su número.

— ¿Por qué no querría que me lo des?

—No lo sé… ¿es privado?—recoge su mochila del asiento una vez que termina con el resto de su desayuno, revuelve el cabello de su hermano y se marcha con un adiós.

— ¿Qué te sucede Mamoru?...Porque siento que estas tenso en cuanto a ese tema. —Gea se sienta a mi lado en la mesa del desayuno.

—Solo cuido mis intereses Gea, ellos son mis hijos y debo cuidarlos—me sonríe sincera.

—Amo la manera en que te preocupas por nuestros hijos, eres un excelente padre Mamoru y creo que me saque la lotería al casarme contigo.

—Tienes razón—me burlo haciendo que ella sonría.

—Me alegro que me hayas escogido a mí—mi cuerpo se tensa al saber hacia dónde se dirigen sus palabras—Sé que…que Ikuko era importante para ti. —suelto la taza sobre la mesa tratando de contener mi fastidio.

—Lo era, lo fue alguna vez pero tú me pareciste más encantadora—le sonreí tenso.

—Qué casualidad no, que nos hayamos mudado aquí y que Selene haya sido nuestra vecina.

Bebo un sorbo de mi café—mmm…la vida es un juego o un pañuelo.

—Lo es…me entristeció mucho saber lo que había sido de su vida y de su hija, casi no creía las cosas que Rei nos contó.

—Rei debió callarse—ella lo había hecho, habría callado de no ser por lo cabreada que estaba cuando le dije que Serena era mi amante y de Darien a la vez.

—Sí, pero ya está hecho…solo me gustaría saber dónde está aquella niña, me gustaría saber que está bien y dejo esa vida tan dura.

—Pobrecilla—ladeo una sonrisa que escondo detrás de mi taza de café.

—Quien iba a pensar que la vida de Ikuko cambiaria tanto al escoger casarse con Kenji.

—Ese fue su error—me pierdo por un instante en el recuerdo.

 _«—Quédate con ella Gea es maravillosa ella podría…—la tomo por los hombros y la sacudo desesperado._

— _¡Te amo a ti, no a esa insípida mujer!_

— _Lo siento, pero amo a Kenji…Mamoru hemos disfrutado juntos del sexo de mil maneras y aun lo hago…pero amo a Kenji…lo siento—se marcha sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás._

…

— _Te amo, y sé que crees que quiero a Ikuko pero no es así a quien amo es a ti._

— _Oh Mamoru, yo también te amo—desde el primer día que estuve con Gea por la obligación la odie, odie a Ikuko.»_

—Sí, nunca imagine que ella se volvería alcohólica siempre se veía tan feliz y fuerte.

 _«Eso era por mi»…_ pensé.

—Supongo que perder al amor de su vida fue muy duro de soportar.

—Seguro…ahora deja de pensar en el pasado y dame un beso que tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

…

—Hazlo como quieras, pero después roba su teléfono.

—No sería más fácil solo robar su teléfono.

—Rubeus, esa muchacha estúpida me mintió y sabes de sobra que quien me miente obtiene un castigo.

—Sí señor, ahora mismo me retiro para hacer cumplir sus órdenes.

…

La botella se estrella contra la pared haciéndose añicos—el nombre en la titilante pantalla se burla de mí.

—¡Muchacho estúpido!—Escupo—¡Volviste a poner las manos en mi maldita propiedad!—mi respiración es entrecortada.

Los recuerdos de la única noche que tuve el placer de tocar y besar el cuerpo de Serena me llenan de rabia.

Todas las cosas que están sobre la mesa de cristal vuelan por todos lados siendo seguidos por el mismo cristal, Rubeus se queda quieto en su lugar tranquilo e impasible.

— ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

—Señor en cuanto mando a seguir ayer a su hijo, nos hemos enterado de que compro una casa cerca de la de ella y…—lanzo una mirada envenena hacia él.

— ¡¿Y qué?!

—Señor…ellos pasaron la noche juntos.

La ira quema y arrastra dentro de mis venas, una carcajada brotas de mis entrañas con toda la decepción que puedo sentir.

—El imbécil lo volvió a hacer—bebo de la botella de wisky haciendo que dos hilos de licor resbalen hasta el cuello de mi camisa—la volvió a tocar antes que yo—rio—eso es irónico la perra se ha entregado a mis dos hijos sin dudarlo y yo solo la he tenido una sola vez—limpio el licor de mi cuello con la mano—Hice de Seiya un adicto por mi conveniencia, ahora Darien y Serena deben pagar por su afrenta.—¿Alexa está en el hospital?

—Sí señor.

—Bien, que dicen los hombres que vigilan a Darien.

—El salió ya de Dakota señor, ella está sola.

—Perfecto, que los hombres no la pierdan de vista se acabó mi confianza en ella, ahora la quiero vigilada cada minuto y cada segundo.

Rebusco mi teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, marco el número esperando respuesta.

— _Aún estoy aquí. —_ su voz suena feliz eso me enferma.

—Eso es claro para mi cariño—suelto burlón, ella se queda callada seguro debe estar aterrada— ¿Te has quedado sin palabras Serenita?—me burlo de su silencio.

— _¡¿Qué…que es lo que…?!—_ su miedo me complace.

— ¡¿Qué, que es lo que quiero maldita perra traicionera?!—mascullo destilando odio—¡lo único que quería era que te mantuviese alejada de mi hijo como lo has estado haciendo durante todos estos años y ahora vuelves a su estúpida vida como si nada!

—Tú lo hiciste…tu lastimaste a Alexa—gime llorando.

Es inteligente y me conoce.

—Te lo advertí Serenita ahora asume las consecuencias de tu desobediencia. —corto la llamada para que pueda sumirse en mis palabras voy a vengarme de ella y de mi hijo, ella será la culpable de lo que suceda.

…

 ***Serena***

Nada en la vida de Darien es lo que parece, Mamoru se ha encargado de manejar sus vidas a su antojo, Serena—Andrew desliza una de sus manos por su rubio cabello—hay muchas cosas que debes saber pero que solo le corresponde decírtelas a Darien, solo te pido que escuches a mi amigo y que no creas nada de lo que venga de Hotaru.

—Tu eres la única que nos puede ayudar a que Mamoru caiga, solo que hay un riesgo y ese riesgo es que Darien puede salir lastimado—niego una y otra vez mientras Malachite aprieta mi mano.

—No puedo…Darien ya ha sufrido demasiado Lita.

—Serena, he vigilado a Mamoru lo he visto ser amoroso con sus hijos, he visto como se gana la confianza de Darien y de Rei trata a Alexa y a Dominic con un amor casi paternal aunque Alexa es un poco reacia a aceptar su cariño los demás no se dan cuenta creen que solo es desconfianza por lo que ha vivido. Mamoru es todo lo bueno que puede haber en un padre de familia y Darien ha empezado a creerle a creer en esa fachada si le decimos a Darien nuestras sospechas no nos creerá.

—Lita si ustedes desconfían tiene que haber pruebas de algo. —refuto desesperada.

—No las hay Rei se encargó de que todo rastro se borrara, no sé cómo la convenció su padre pero lo hizo y ella cree en él.

— ¿Cómo supieron que Seiya es hijo de Mamoru?

—Eso fue un poco complicado, el día que Seiya fue abatido en la isla donde estabas con Darien…—su semblante se trona nervioso—Seiya no salió muerto de esa isla.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Me pongo de pie nerviosa ante lo que acabo de saber— ¿Cómo? Yo vi cuando…

—Sí, viste cuando nos llevamos a Darien en el helicóptero, pero Rei se llevó a Seiya en un yate para ese momento ella ya había borrado los rastros de la culpabilidad de su padre. En cuanto llegamos al hospital Seiya fue llevado a una habitación en un piso más arriba que el de Darien.

—Yo estaba allí, ¿lo recuerdas?—asiento hacia Andrew— Jedaite ayudo a esconder a Seiya solo que yo seguí a Rei varias veces hacia esa habitación donde siempre estaba Mamoru, allí me entere de que Seiya estaba allí bajo otro nombre y estaba en coma.

—En coma—las fuerzas en las piernas me abandonaron, Malachite me sostenía preocupado.

—Sere, no creo que estés en condiciones de escuchar más, yo no he tenido que vivir todo lo que has vivido y estoy estupefacto por todo lo que escucho, no me quiero imaginar como estas. Sera mejor que descanses…

—No…no puedo…quiero saberlo todo—confirme mis palabras con una fuerte mirada hacia Lita y Andrew.

—Seiya tenía muerte cerebral, solo su corazón vivía, lo más aterrador de esto no es eso Serena… ¡Dios esto tan horrible de decir!—Andrew se detiene—maldición Seiya era un cerdo por lo que te hizo pero nadie se merecía lo que ellos hacían.

— ¿Qué…que era lo que hacían?

—Los médicos dijeron que el no viviría, escuche cuando…cuando el médico le decía a Mamoru que como padre del paciente él debía firmar los papeles.

— ¿Andrew que hacían con Seiya?—mirando dudoso a Lita esta le asintió.

—Lo mantenían vivo solo para poder hacerle transfusiones de sangre a Darien. —sorprendida ante aquella aberración llevo mis manos a mi boca para acallar un sollozo.

—Ellos…solo lo mantenían con vida por su sangre.

Un gemido agudo broto de los más hondo de mi ser, Seiya aquel hombre que me había tratado con amor y con dulzura había sufrido tanto en manos de su propio padre. Aunque también se equivocó y cometió errores ningún ser humano se merece ese trato.

—Porque no lo denunciaron entonces…esconder a un asesino era un delito, si lo hubieran denunciado ese hombre estaría en la cárcel. —Malachite suena más que molesto.

—Esa no era una opción.

—Lita esconderlo era un delito.

—Cálmate amigo—Andrew envió una mirada significativa a Malachite.

— ¿Qué sucedió después?

—Cuando hable con el comandante de la misión, fue hasta allí y todo rastro de Seiya había sido borrado, claro que todo lo hice sin que nadie más supiese nada y mi comandante lo callo también.

—Lita…nada, no encontraste nada…pero y los médicos y las personas que lo vieron.

—Todos lo negaron, nadie dijo nada. Aunque seguí guardando mis reservas contra Mamoru lo seguía donde iba porque Lita me lo había pedido…hasta que un día lo vi con Rubeus.

Mis nervios ya atrofiados se crisparon una vez más ante la mención de ese nombre.

—Rubeus—aquel hombre que tantas veces me había cuidado mientras Darien estaba sobre un ring, aquel hombre que era mano derecha de Diamante Black, quien había destruido los sueños de Darien—él estaba detenido.

—Nunca fue apresado.

—Pero…que hacía con Mamoru.

—En ese caso siempre hubo un cabo suelto, el que manejaba los tratos y el dinero…ese cabo suelto es Mamoru.

— ¿Por qué no le dicen todo esto a la policía?

—Malachite, Lita y yo no confiamos en nadie y temo que si decimos algo nos asesinen.

— ¡¿Y por qué demonios le dicen todo esto a Serena?!

—Porque solo ella puede ayudarnos a llegar hasta Mamoru y saber todo de él.

— ¡Que les hace creer que no le hará daño!

—Cálmate Mal—poso mi mano sobre la de él, dirijo la mirada hacia los dos frente a mí—ellos tienen razón hay alguna cosa del pasado que hace que ese hombre me odie…y quiero descubrirlo.

…

— _Ella aun esta en terapia intensiva, los médicos creen que si pasa de esta noche habrá más esperanzas_ —Darien suena cansado, hace dos días que se marchó y hace dos días que me siento más vacía que nunca.

— ¿Has descansado?

— _No he podido y no creo que pueda hacerlo._

—Debes descansar Darien, ¿Cómo esta Gea?

— _Muy triste igual que todos y Selene como lo tomo_. —Selene está dormida sobre mis piernas.

—No ha parado de llorar hoy, apenas son las tres y se ha quedado dormida está muy triste por no poder estar cerca de su hermana.

— _No crees que…_

—No, no puedo Darien.

— _Me encantaría que estuviese aquí…necesito tanto de ti_ —mi corazón se estruja al escuchar la necesidad y la tristeza en su voz.

—Te amo y sabes que de poder…

— _Sí, claro que lo se…aun no te has marchado ¿verdad?_

—No, sigo aquí esperándote esa casa no arreglara sola.

— _¡Dios quiero tanto besarte!_

— _¡Papiiii!—_ el grito de un niño me saca de mi nube.

— _Hola amor_ —el sonido de un beso rompe mi corazón en cientos de pedazos— _te he traído algo de comer._

— _Gracias_ —las voces se escuchan apagadas— _Hotaru, debo terminar esta llamada._

Llevo una de mis manos a mi pecho—Hotaru—ese es el nombre de su esposa, cierro la llamada molesta, molesta conmigo misma, con el mundo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Serena?

La tarde es fresca, fijo la mirada un poco más allá de mi casa para ver la casa de Darien, sonrío casi inmediatamente al recordar lo que sucedió allí hace tan solo una par de noches atrás.

—Pase lo que pase me asegurare de que nadie nunca más te haga daño Darien…lo prometo.

—Lo protegerás a él a pesar de pasar sobre ti misma—me sobresalto al escuchar a Mal.

—Mal…—sus ojos acerados se posan sobre mí con reproche.

—Tanto lo amas que lo pones por sobre tu propia hija.

—Selene no tiene nada que ver…

—Si te sucede algo Selene quedara nuevamente sola.

—Oíste a Andrew y a Lita ellos estarán conmigo no me sucederá nada malo.

—¡Eso no es ninguna garantía…además que crees que sentirá Darien cuando te vea del brazo de su padre!—Su rostro se contorsiona por el enojo—¡La idea de esos dos es absurda, ese hombre te hará daño y de paso con tu ayuda destruirá a Darien!… ¡¿es eso lo que quieres?!

— ¡Si quiero librarme de él es lo que tengo que hacer!

—Y con librarte de él estas dispuesta a perder al hombre que dices que amas también. —me quedo en silencio, claro que no quiero perderlo no quiero—Habla con el Sere, dile la verdad… ¡Dios no creo que sea tan idiota de no confiar en ti!...Sincérate de una buena vez con él, deja que te escuche y escúchalo tú a él. No permitas por ninguna maldita razón que ese tipo te haga infeliz nuevamente.

—Mal…

— ¡Mal nada…!—espeta—Serena Tzukino, si no se lo dices tú se lo diré todo yo—sonrío triste ante su determinación.

—Gracias…gracias por estar aquí—me abrazo a él evitando llorar, besa mi cabello.

—Te amo y solo quiero tu felicidad Sere—me aparta de el para mirarme a los ojos—Si quieres luchar por su amor permite que el luche a tu lado y se tú la fuerza que le permita superar lo que su padre es.

—Lo hare…lo prometo hablare con él y le diré todo, toda la verdad…aunque aún temo porque se aleje temo que…

—El amor es el sentimiento más fuerte que existe Serena y si su amor está vivo y late en sus corazón créeme que no habrá poder humano que lo aleje de ti.

…

 ***Darien***

Me siento como el peor de los imbéciles al darme cuenta de que Serena escucho a mi pequeño hijo y a Hotaru, no quería que todo fuese así, no debía ser así. Sé que ella no se siente bien con el hecho de que ahora sea un hombre casado y que tenga un hijo con ella…Pero Alexander es mi hijo y eso Serena debe entenderlo.

Después de hablar con ella nuevamente sentí que el peso del mundo dejaba mis hombros temía que se marchara, a decir verdad vivo con ese miedo latente en mi pecho.

—He hablado con el médico, han pasado a Alexa a una habitación…no lo puedo creer ha sido un milagro que ella este viva. —Rei se sienta a mi lado. — ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, mucho mejor ahora que Alexa salió de peligro.

—No has ido a casa en tres días Dar, Hotaru y Alexander deben extrañarte.

—No lo creo Hot a estado viviendo a diario, es más acaban de irse Alex esta…—la música de AC/DC Black un Black empieza a sonar en mi bolsillo, estiro la pierna para sacer el celular y el nombre de Bunny aparece en la pantalla—lo siento debo contestar esta llamada—mi hermana asiente en dirección a la máquina de café. —Princesa—contesto encantado.

—Hola Darien…como amaneció Alexa.

—Mucho mejor, dentro de dos días más el medico cree que estará mucho mejor, así que creo que dentro de dos días creo poder volver—levanto la mirada para ver a mi hermana Rei atenta a mi llamada, camino un poco más hacia el patio del hospital. —muero de ganas de verte.

—No será necesario Darien ya no estoy en Dakota—mis pasos se detienen de inmediato, mi corazón late frenético ante sus palabras.

—Tú lo prometiste… ¡demonios Serena dijiste que me esperarías…no puedes hacerme esto!

—Darien.

—Tú…no lo hagas nuevamente por favor.

— ¡Darien quieres escucharme y venir de inmediato, las malditas llaves no están donde las sabíamos dejar y está empezando a llover, sabes que el clima en esta ciudad es un infierno y la cabaña está totalmente cerrada!

Mi entrecejo se arruga sin entender ni una sola de sus palabras.

—Que…

—Amor—su voz suena feliz—no creo que esta noche quieras hacerle el amor a una mujer agripada y la verdad es que muero por hacer el amor contigo no quiero…—me pierdo en sus palabras al instante en que entiendo todo siento como una enorme sonrisa hace parte de mi cara.

—Me vas a pagar esto que acabas de hacer—respiro con alivio—eres mala y esta nove pagaras por eso.

—Espero que mi castigo sea muy severo…ahora apúrate que de verdad está empezando a llover de este lado de la ciudad.

—Bien listilla voy por ti no te muevas, paso por un poco de ropa en el gimnasio y voy por ti.

—Aquí estaré.

—Ahora lo sé. —corto la llamada sin creer que sea cierto que ella está allí, esperándome en la misma cabaña donde tantas veces nos amamos.

— ¿Todo bien?—la voz de Rei me distrae, calmo mi pulso tratando de parecer normal— ¿qué es lo que hace que sonrías tanto?

—Nada al parecer si podre abrir el gimnasio en Dakota.

—Hotaru estará de acuerdo con…

—Hermanita debo irme tengo que hablar con el medico de Alexa.

…

Detengo la motocicleta frente a la cabaña, mil sentimientos dentro de mí se revuelven al recordar la última vez estuve aquí, el dolor y la angustia de no saber dónde estaba me destruían el alma. Miro a todas partes queriendo encontrarla pero no doy con ella, la lluvia es demasiada toda la ropa en mi mochila esta empapada tanto como la ropa que traigo puesta.

Camino por un costado de la casa entonces la visión de la mujer más encantadora de mi vida me azota con fuerza. Esta allí de pie mirando hacia el cielo recibiendo cada gota de lluvia en su cuerpo, su cabello destila agua por sobre sus hombros, su vestido está totalmente pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel…entonces mi corazón se detiene su mirada cielo se posa sobre ardiente, cálida, fuerte, deseosa.

En su mirada veo lo que ella significa para mí, tierra porque sin ella simplemente no existo, fuego porque con ninguna otra mujer he sido capaz de sentir lo que ella me hace sentir, agua porque en ella siempre encuentro la calma, y aire porque me llena por completo. Ella es la mujer que amo y amare por el resto de mi vida.

—Te quedaras allí mirándome…aunque no niego que me gusta, pero me gustaría más que me dieras un beso—avanzo hacia ella con paso firme, con mis brazos la apego hacia mí.

—Esto es real…estas aquí—sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa.

—Estoy aquí y si me lo permites voy a quedarme—desliza sus brazos por mi cuello. No pudiendo más la estrecho mas contra mi entregándole todo de mí en un beso, entierro mi brazo en su cabello presionando su boca contra la mía, la empujo hacia atrás pegándola contra la pared, la lluvia no cesa pero ahora eso no me importa, deslizo mi lengua dentro de su boca recociendo su sabor, sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda ascienden nuevamente pero esta vez por sobre mi piel desnuda, su tacto envía miles de señales a mi cuerpo entero entonces ella jadea al sentir mi excitación en su vientre.

—Aquí…ahora—susurra en te besos, sonrío contra su boca.

— ¿Segura?—recorro con mi lengua la suave curvatura de su cuello.

—Segura—sus manos arrancan mi camiseta de mi cuerpo, mordisqueo uno de sus pezones por sobre la tela húmeda gime haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡Dios amo tus vestidos con botones delanteros!—sonríe y ese sonido para mi es glorioso—me deshago de sus botones y ella hace lo mismo con mi cinturón.

Libero sus pechos de su prisión tiro el brassier a un costado nuestro la lluvia sobre sus pecho me da una vista erótica y excitante de sus pechos—Eres tan hermosa. —impacta nuestro labios en un nuevo beso

Resbalo mi mano por su cuello, pecho, su vientre hasta alcanzar aquel punto deseoso de recibir mis caricias hago una ligera presión en el y Serena arquea su cuerpo.

— ¡Ah…Darien!—sus uñas se clavan en mi carne y eso me enciende más. Con una de sus manos libera mi erección que clama por encontrarse con su cuerpo, me preparo para entrar una vez más en ella en la mujer que siempre ha sido mía.

—Mírame—exijo—te amo—así me entierro tan profundamente en ella como nuestros cuerpos nos lo permiten, las gotas de lluvia resbalan por nuestros cuerpos y el cielo es testigo de todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, me muevo rapido contra sí, sus gritos me aceleran la sangre sus besos convierten mi sangre en lava ardiente.

De pronto nuestro gritos de liberación emergen de nosotros como signo de liberación, esta vez soy consciente y me derramo dentro de ella suplicándole a los cielos que de este momento haya algo hermoso, que de este momento en su vientre que la prueba de nuestro amor.

Beso despacio su hombro y ella esconde su cara en mi pecho.

—Viniste Serena.

—No podía dejarte en un momento así—su voz suena ahogada, levanto su rostro el cual tiene una bella sonrisa.

—Viniste a pesar de todo el miedo que tienes al estar aquí—me besa suavemente.

—Esta vez no voy a huir…esta vez me quedare y luchare…esta vez hare lo que tenga que hacer—aun desnuda la pego a mi pecho saco una segunda llave de mi bolsillo abro la puerta de la cabaña, a la vista está la cocina y un muy conveniente mesón, la siento sobre este y retiro un par de mechones mojados de cabello de su rostro.

—Estas dispuesta a todo.

—Darien estoy dispuesta a todo…todo por ti.

…

*Chicas de mi corazón les aviso que estas obras absolutamente completas las pueden encontrar en Wattpad, allí me encuentran como Monaxia-Sol18 o a su vez como Adriana L Buemer en mi Facebook allí publico los capítulos que subo de mis nuevas novelas*

*Igual mis bellas estaré publicando aquí, no se desanimen, les envio un súper abrazo y ¡al fin pude publicar aquí!*


	8. EN HONOR A LA VERDAD CREO EN TI

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **En honor a la verdad…creo en ti**

 ***Serena***

La música retumba en mis oídos, el sonido estridente se cuela por cada uno de mis sentidos, la gente choca conmigo por la forma en que mi cuerpo se sacude al bailar, a pesar de que la música electrónica suena en los altavoces mis corazón la siente como la música más triste que existe las lágrimas no cesan…y el dolor, trato de ahuyentarlo pero no puedo, no soy capaz.

Una vez más lo lastime le hice daño de una manera irremediable, esto era lo que no deseaba su odio prefería mil veces su olvido que su odio. A veces me pregunto si sería mejor que nunca me hubiese conocido. Así jamás hubiese sufrido por mi culpa, mis infiernos han sido muchos y lo he arrastrado conmigo.

Y aunque no quiera, aunque no lo desee nuevamente me hundo en él, en este infierno que quiere arrastrarme a sus profundidades nuevamente, se lo permito, permito que me arrastre solo por hoy…únicamente hoy.

Un hilo de licor resbala por la comisura de mi boca al beberlo de un solo trago, el líquido de color ámbar resbala por mi garganta quemante y casi dolorosa.

Deseaba la redención, deseaba su perdón pero no llego.

— ¿Me perdonaras?— pregunto a la nada, cierro los ojos con fuerza para obligar a mis lágrimas salir ellas obedientes brotan de mis ojos bañando mis mejillas—Perdóname—susurro al ruido en mi alrededor—Necesito tu perdón.

Hago señas al camarero y este se apresura a llenar mi vaso.

—Señorita sería mejor si llamara alguien que viniese por usted—lo observo enojada y este duda si continuar o no con lo que sea que tenía que decir—em…cerramos dentro de una hora—da la vuelta y se marcha sin dejar de mirarme con algo de compasión.

—Nunca debí volver.

Mi frente pega en el mostrador las lágrimas brotan resbalando por mi nariz hasta caer al piso.

—Serena—me levanto bruscamente al escuchar la voz de mi amigo.

—Mal—todos mis sentimientos desbordan al verlo allí. —Mal—no soy capaz de decir nada más, de dos zancadas esta junto a mí con sus brazos protegiéndome del daño que la vida me ha causado—Mal.

—Shhhtt bonita, tranquila estoy aquí…estoy aquí—me aferro a su abrazo inconsciente del mundo que me rodea.

—Lo perdí—mis palabras salen ahogadas por tener mi rostro enterrado en su pecho, siento como su cuerpo se tensa.

—No es así, Sere mírame—levanta mi rostro limpiando mis lágrimas—te aseguro que solo lo está procesando es…sabes que, será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí—saca de su billetera un par de billetes dejándolos sobre el mostrador—Ven.

…

 ***Darien***

—Tu madre me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo—se desplaza en la habitación con cautela, su mirada escanea cada rincón del despacho como si temiese de que hubiese algo capaz de lastimarlo…lo que él no sabe es que quien quiere su cabeza soy yo. —Quedo muy preocupada cuando hablo contigo—de inmediato se percata de la botella de licor en mi mano, enarca una ceja dudoso y pensativo— ¿Estas bien hijo?

Doy sorbo largo al contenido de mi botella bajo su escrutinio.

— ¿Sabes a quien encontré en Dakota?—no pierdo detalle de alguna expresión o acción de su parte que me demuestre la verdad.

—No lo sé… ¿debería saberlo?

 _«Se acostó con nuestro padre»…_ mi estómago se contrae y retuerce ante el recuerdo de esas palabras.

 _«No lo recuerdo»._

 _«Me aleje de ti por temor a que me odies—_ Su rostro bañado en lágrimas no disipan el dolor de la traición y el daño que ha causado en mi vida. _«Darien…no me odies»—_ suplico entre lágrimas y palabras entrecortadas _._

 _«Aquella mujer no era yo misma…no era yo»_

Una amarga risa hace eco en la habitación, mi padre me observa casi sabiéndolo que carcome mi alma.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede muchacho? Es que acaso tu madre tenía razón en preocuparse por ti—se acerca con aire preocupado sentado a mi lado aprieta mi hombro—Anda muchacho confía en mi soy tu padre.

Lo observo con aire burlón—Mi padre…—mi voz sale ronca por el licor que he ingerido— ¿No quieres saber a quién encontré en esa ciudad?

—Hijo sea lo que sea que encontraste allí no te gusto… ¿o sí?, al parecer no por el estado en el que te encuentras.

Me asombra su capacidad para no demostrar su verdadera cara, me asombra saber que tengo frente a mí a un hombre que debería ser mi apoyo, no mi destrucción.

Poniéndome de pie retiro su brazo con brusquedad de mi hombro.

—Ella tiene una hija—espero su reacción pero no obtengo nada—es adoptada, y tiene a un imbécil que es su novio o lo era…ahora ya no lo sé—rio sarcásticamente—un novio que al parecer la acepta tal cual es.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—por un momento puedo ver tensión en sus hombros, al notar su exabrupto se relaja de inmediato—es decir… ¿A quién te refieres?

—Ninfómana—me deslizo contra la pared—sabes hace cuatro años atrás estaba dispuesto a aceptarla tal cual…en realidad no me importaba, la quería tanto que era capaz de esperar por ella… pero ahora.

Su frente se arruga en un profundo ceño—Serena.

—Sí, la encontré y me lo dijo todo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con todo?—su semblante aun es sereno, pero yo decido ignorar su pregunta.

—Me conto la verdad después de acostarse conmigo una noche antes de venir por el accidente de Alexa prometí que volvería por ella…—su semblante se torna rígido mientras su mano se cierra con ira, me pongo de pie tan rapido como mi estado ebrio me lo permite.

— ¿Volviste a acostarte con ella?—su voz sonó más dura.

—Sí, pero esta vez ella vino a mí. —su semblante era de confusión.

—Esa mujerzuela estuvo aquí.

—Así es—siento su mirada sobre mi tan dura que sé que desea golpearme.

—No puedes volver con esa mujer Darien ella…

— ¿Qué?...ella se acostó contigo—se detiene por un segundo analizando mi declaración— ¿es verdad?...—mis palabras salen con un sollozo—dime que lo que ella me dijo no es verdad—acercándome rápidamente lo tomo por las solapas de su camisa— ¡Dime que lo que ella me dijo, lo dijo solo para que la dejara en paz!—Lo sacudo— ¡Dímelo!

Cierra los ojos como si de verdad sintiera dolor por ello.

—Es verdad—su voz sale en un susurro.

—No…no…¡No papá, tu no podías hacerme eso!—Lanzo su cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas hacia el sofá—Ella…

—¡Ella siempre fue una pequeña zorra que jugaba contigo y tus sentimientos como a ella mejor le convenía!—Expelía cada una de sus palabras— Fue, es y será una mujerzuela capaz de sacar de los hombres lo que mejor le plazca y eso es sexo…buen sexo…eso es lo que ella obtenía de los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Cállate…maldición eres mi padre! ¡ ¿Cómo demonios pudiste acostarte con la mujer que yo amaba?!—Grite en su cara—¡Ella era mía!

— ¡Y mía también!—sus rostro crujió bajo mi puño, la silla de una de las esquinas termino rota en el suelo al recibir el pesado cuerpo de Mamoru. Sus ojos inyectados de sangre se clavan en los míos, un hilo de sangre resbala de su ceja, con dificultad se pone de pie y con el dorso de su mano limpia la sangre—Golpeas a tu padre por una mujer que no vale nada.

—No, golpeo a mi padre por ser desleal a su hijo—mi respiración es dificultosa—porque por esa perra…por ella no movería un dedo contra ti—para mi sorpresa una sonrisa desafiante se desliza en su rostro.

— ¿Perra…? es decir que ahora después de su declaración ella no te importa

—Ella me traiciono y se acuesta con cualquier imbécil que se cruce delante de ella…Búscala tal vez tengas suerte y puedas gozar de ella como la prostituta que es—lo hago a un lado avanzando por la habitación, salgo de allí tambaleante con licor en mi sistema y con el corazón una vez más roto en mil pedazos por una de las personas que amaba.

…

 ***Serena***

— ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?—Malachite me entrega la taza de café entre mis manos.

—Hoy…hace solo unas horas—toma asiento delante de mí sin dejar de mirarme.

— ¿Te hizo daño?—niego una y otra vez.

—No más del que yo le hice— las lágrimas vuelven a hacer presencia. Oigo un fuerte resoplido de parte de mi amigo, después de hablar con Darien lo primero que hice fue llamar a Andrew y Malachite necesitaba a mi amigo y Darien necesitaba de alguien también, debía asegurarme de que el estaría bien.

—Serena, entiendo el dolor que él debe de sentir en este momento pero debe saber y entender que no fue tu culpa… ¡maldición no lo era!—está enojado y lo sé por la forma en que las palabras salen de sus labios—toma mis manos entre las suyas—Nada de lo que te ha pasado en esta maldita vida ha sido tu culpa, todos y cada uno de los que te rodearon siempre te hicieron daño.

—Yo…

—Tu nada Sere—levanta mis rostro con sus manos—has sido una víctima de un grupo de gente que no vale nada, sin escrúpulos, ni sentimientos, él también lo ha sido aunque aún no lo pueda ver.

—Darien me odia Mal no creo que me perdone jamás—me pierdo en su abrazo.

—Ese idiota no tiene nada que perdonarte, el debería pedirte perdón por lo desgraciado que ha sido su padre contigo, te juro que ya quiero conocer a ese imbécil solo para…

—No quiero que te inmiscuyas—lo corto rotundamente—no quiero que ese hombre conozca alguien más con quien pueda lastimarme.

—Debes descansar—observa el reloj en su muñeca—son más de las tres de la mañana, descansa y en cuanto amanezca prometo que solucionaremos esto…lo prometo.

…

 ***Darien***

—Hola cariño—su negro cabello cubre mi escasa visión, mi cabeza esta la neblina por el licor—me alegra que al fin estés en casa—su melosa voz irrumpe en mis sentidos—ahora yo solucionare este asunto mi amor—siento sus manos trabajando en los botones de mi camisa— Prometo que esta noche será maravillosa, te he extrañado tanto.

—Hotaru…no…

—Shhhtt…cariño, no te resistas soy tu esposa—su boca se apodera de la mía sin permiso, su beso es brusco, suave sí, pero no excitante como suelen ser los besos de Serena…Serena.

 _«Se acostó con nuestro padre_ _»_

 _«Estaba inconsciente…no lo recuerdo»_

— ¡Falsa!—empujo a Hotaru de espaldas sobre la cama, cierro mis puños entorno a sus brazos—Eres una falsa.

—O si cariño así, me encanta—enreda sus delgados dedos en mi cabello llevándome hacia ella.

Ella es mi esposa, es correcta, es dulce— ¡eres mi esposa y me mereces más que esa cualquiera!—arraso con su boca desesperado por borrar sus besos de mi cuerpo, de mi boca, de mi corazón—Ayúdame Hot, ayúdame a borrarla de mi ser.

—Si cariño ven aquí, la sacare de tu sistema lo juro—sus manos viajan desesperada hacia mi pantalón.

Un golpe

—Darien.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—No es nada, ven aquí —mi esposa me atrae hacia ella nuevamente.

Otro golpe.

—Maldición Darien, abre la maldita puerta.

— ¿Es Andrew?—mi mente un poco aturdida aun reconoce su voz.

—Si es ese imbécil, déjalo ya se ira es mejor lo que tenemos aquí.

Un golpe más.

—Es…Alexa, Alexa se ha puesto mal. —Me incorporo de inmediato lo que provoca un agudo pinchazo de dolor en mi cabeza— Ella te necesita.

Pongo mi ropa en su lugar saliendo despavorido por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal.

—Darien deja a ese idiota y ven aquí—escucho a mi esposa pero en este momento todo ha quedado en segundo lugar. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con un Andrew molesto.

— ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Alexa?

—Te necesita, se ha puesto muy mal.

—Hasta esta tarde ella estaba bien—la voz enojada de Hotaru llega detrás de la puerta.

—Sí, estaba ahora ya no está bien, ¿Vienes o no?

—Si.

—Voy con ustedes.

—Hotaru no creo que sea necesario, con Darien es más que suficiente para que hable con el médico.

De momento a otro soy arrastrado por mi mejor amigo hacia su auto—metete al estúpido auto Darien Chiba.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?—espeto enojado más por mi dolor de cabeza que por sus palabras.

Sube al auto sin decir nada, conduce unas cuantas cuadras en total silencio

— ¿Por qué te han llamado a ti del hospital y no a mí?

—Alexa está bien, mentí para sacarte de aquella casa—su mirada sigue fija en la carretera.

— ¡Porque demonios harías eso, estaba ocupado!—detiene el auto de su marcha para mirarme furioso.

— ¡Si, maldición ya pude darme cuenta!—señala mi ropa mal acomodada.

— ¡Es mi maldita esposa!

—Lo único que hice fue impedir que hagas una estupidez más de las que ya has hecho hoy, no quiero que al menos por hoy hagas nada más que lastime a Serena.

—Estas protegiendo a esa…

— ¡Cierra la boca maldición, ciérrala porque no sé si soy capaz de contenerme!—su rabia me contagia y decido decir lo primero que sale de mi boca.

—Acaso también se ha acostado contigo, porque sería lo único que me faltara. —sus manos se cierran con fuerza sobre el volante.

—Darien juro que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para no hacerte la cara un maldito mapa, así que si eres inteligente cierra tu puta boca y duérmete, cuando se te pase esa borrachera hablaremos.

Me quedo en silencio, no por temor o porque no tenga nada más que decir, lo hago solo porque la sola mención de mi borrachera me ha provocado dolor de cabeza, me recuesto en silencio sobre el asiento hasta ser presa de la oscuridad.

…

 ***Mamoru***

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Está en la cabaña con ese tipo al que Darien identifico como su novio.

—Maldición—mascullo— no la pierdas de vista y avísame en el mismo momento en que ese idiota la deje sola, va siendo hora de que Serena sepa a quien se debe en cuerpo y alma.

—Bien señor en cuanto quede sola le informare—cierro la llamada.

—Se acabaron las concesiones Serenita, vas a ser mi mujer por las buenas o por las malas.

—Mamoru iré a ver a Alexa al hospital, Rei ha pasado la noche allí y quiero llevarle algo de ropa ¿vienes?

—No puedo amor, tengo algunos asuntos que atender que no pueden ser aplazados.

Gea se acerca hacia mi escritorio rodeándolo.

—No deberías trabajar tanto, sé que te esfuerzas por nuestra familia pero también debes pensar en ti. —tomo su mano cariñosamente.

—Esta familia es lo más importante que tengo, y por ella trabajo y no es ningún esfuerzo de más para mí, quiero que mi amada esposa este tranquila en cuanto a lo económico, ahora ve con Alexa y nuestra hija—beso el torso de su mano, ella se inclina y me besa.

—Te amo Mamoru Chiba, eres el mejor padre que puede existir— sonrió porque tiene razón—y el mejor esposo del mundo.

—Vete, mis hijas te esperan—sale del despacho en el momento en que mi celular suena.

—Chiba.

—Tenemos un problema—el tono preocupado de Rubeus me pone alerta.

—Habla.

—Su hija ha despertado.

—Alexa nop es mi hija, imbécil.

—Lo siento…en realidad.

— ¡Habla de una maldita vez!—demando.

—Ella me vio.

— ¿Qué? Porque lo dices.

—desde que despertó a estado diciendo mi nombre, no sé como pero esa niña sabe mi nombre.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!—mi cabeza trabaja a millón tratando de encontrar una solución, hasta que solo me queda una.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer señor?

Ella no es mi hija me repito una y otra vez, no lleva mi sangre así que no le debo nada, es solo una adoptada que no necesito y mucho menos la necesito para que dañe lo que tanto me ha costado construir, o es ella o es Rubeus y para mi ella no tiene ninguna utilidad.

—Has que cierre la boca para siempre. —cierro la llamada, solo para recibir otra.

—El tipo se ha ido, ella está sola señor.

—Voy para allá.

…

 ***Darien***

La luz que se filtra por la ventana hace que me duelan los ojos.

— ¡Rayos!

Cierro los ojos una vez más para poder habituarme a todo a mí alrededor.

— ¿Dónde?—Mis palabras se quedan en mi garganta al reconocer en la pared una fotografía de Lita y Andrew— ¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?—observo el reloj de mi muñeca el cual marca más de medio día.

Paso las manos por mi rostro, me levanto a paso lento dirigiéndome al baño me lavo el rostro.

—Por fin te levantas—el rostro de Andrew aparece detrás de la puerta—creí que estabas en coma, ¿Cuánto licor bebiste ayer?

—Como llegue aquí—ignoro su pregunta pasando a su lado para recostarme nuevamente en la cama.

— ¿Recuerdas algo?—Niego otra vez.

—Lo único que recuerdo es algo que deseo malditamente olvidar—mi voz sale rasposa, un par de lágrimas resbalan por mi cien.

Escucho un suspiro agotado de mi amigo, mientras se sienta mi costado.

—Serena me llamo ayer muy preocupada.

—Andrew si en algo aprecias nuestra amistad, no menciones a esa…—su mirada se torna dura sobre mí—solo…no la menciones, primero debo ir por un café. —camino hacia la puerta.

—Darien.

—Solo necesito un café...—trago las lágrimas que luchan por salir—solo un estúpido café.

Salgo hacia la cocina parta encontrarme con la inquisitiva mirada de Lita.

—Hola—saludo, recibiendo solo un asentimiento.

—Te vez fatal.

—Gracias, así me siento. —deja su plato de frutas de lado mientras yo sirvo mi café.

—Andrew hablo contigo.

—Aun no—mi amigo responde por mí, sentándose a lado de su novia, una punzada de envidia me corroe.

Poso la mirada en mi café, ¿porque simplemente no pudo ser así con Serena?, porque no solo pude conocerla y ser feliz con esa mujer que ahora me ha robado el alma.

—Ella me engaño, me uso, me mintió y luego se largó de mi vida dejándome en la más absoluta de las miserias—ellos no dicen—luego la encuentro y la encuentro más hermosa que nunca, vuelvo a amarla aún más…mucho más y luego simplemente me arroja al abismo sin contemplaciones—limpio mi rostro bruscamente.

—Eres un imbécil—levanto mi rostro furioso hacia Andrew.

—Andrew amor…

—No Lita, si el tan solo la escuchara, si por lo menos le diera la oportunidad de explicarse—me señala—te aseguro que quien se sentiría culpable y miserable serias tú.

— ¿A qué demonios te refieres? Ella es una falsa se acostaba conmigo cuando también lo hizo con mi padre. —el rostro de Lita se contorsiona enojado.

—Eres un estúpido—vocifera Lita—esa mujer ha sufrido como una condenada desde que es tan solo una niña y eso lo sabemos gracias a que Rei se encargó de decirle a todo el mundo lo que le había sucedido y créeme esa es una humillación muy grande de parte de TÚ familia, ella no tenía ningún derecho de hablar de algo que no era su asunto.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar de lo que no conoces?

—Conocemos más de esta historia de lo que tú crees amigo mío.

—Sea como sea, ella se acostó con…

—Si con el imbécil, tu padre—soy interrumpido abruptamente por una tercera persona a la que no había notado—Y que vas a hacer, la vas a despreciar por haber hecho algo de lo que no era consiente.

— ¿Qué diablos hace este imbécil aquí?—pregunto a Andrew sin apartar la mirada de Malachite.

—Él está aquí, por Serena y aunque no lo creas por ti también.

—Esto es ridículo, yo no tengo porque hablar de mi vida privada con este imbécil, vienes por ella perfecto quédatela yo ya no la quiero. —Al decir esas palabras me lleno de ira contra mí, como puedo decir eso cuando la sola idea de imaginarla con otro hombre me destruye por completo.

Me levanto bruscamente pasando a lado de Thor ignorándolo por completo dispuesto a irme.

—En la corte cuando te sentenciaron—mi mejor amigo interrumpe—dijiste que Seiya la drogaba—me detengo—dijiste que la mayoría de las veces Serena actuaba en contra de su voluntad, dijiste también que el mismo te lo había confesado.

Me quedo quieto escuchando sus palabras, en silencio recordando el día en que Seiya casi acaba con mi vida.

 _«— ¡¿Qué demonios?!...Seiya no le hagas nada—mi cuerpo se sacude siendo incapaz de poder soltarme._

— _Esto, amigo Chiba, es solo esencia del estimulante sexual que le estuve administrando a Serena durante meses—sonríe con odio—en ese entonces era tan obediente que tomaba sus pastillas a cada hora.»_

Sujeto mi cabeza siendo golpeado por la realidad.

—Quieres que sea directo, perfecto lo seré no por ti, sino por ella que está sufriendo y estoy harto verla así, por ningún motivo voy a permitir que regrese al estado que estaba cuando la conocí, soy su amigo y no hay nada de su pasado que no conozca. Si, ella sufrió, pero aquí tanto tú como Serena son víctimas de gente que no vale nada—Malachite está furibundo.

—Yo no recordaba.

—Serena solo ha sido parte de un juego maquinado por tu padre.

—Malachite—Andrew lo reprende con la mirada.

—De qué diablos hablas.

—Eres tan idiota de creer que tu padre es solo una víctima.

—Malachite una cosa a la vez. —esta vez es Lita quien lo quiere detener.

—Todo en ella se desbordo desde que te largaste, desde que la dejaste sola en New York, desde que no estuviste con ella cuando perdió a tu hijo—con un siseo Lita se lleva las manos sorprendidas a su boca.

— ¡No hables de lo que no conoces!

— ¿Cuál es tu defensa que te amenazaban?

— ¡Lo era maldita sea, si le hacían algo a Serena yo me moriría!

—Bien amigo entonces piensa en eso, Serena está destrozada, ¿Cómo mierda crees que se sintió al ver las fotografías donde aparecía en una cama con el infeliz de tu padre?

— ¿Fotografías?

—Esa es otra parte del infierno de Serena que no conoces—suelta con rabia contenida—No sabes nada de ella, no sabes nada de nada y simplemente te dedicas a humillarla y tratarla como…Solo…dime de una maldita vez si vas a ir por ella, porque te juro que si no lo haces me la voy a llevar donde nunca puedan encontrarla ni tú, ni tu enfermo padre. Yo la amo y no voy a permitir que sufra más por ti y por tu familia.

Malachite pasa como un rayo a mi lado, hasta que cerrar de un portazo.

— ¿Por qué mi padre…?—sacudo la cabeza, ese hombre no es mi padre…no lo es.

Hay cosas que debes entender y solo lo harás cuando hables con Serena, Darien—Andrew posa su mano en mi hombro—te prometo que después si quieres aclarar las cosas yo estaré dispuesto a decirte todo lo que se.

Deslizo mis manos por mi cabello frustrado y sintiéndome como el peor de los imbéciles, el día que estuve con Serena en la cabaña no hice más que escuchar a Rei, ella me había seguido hasta allí y al entrar en la cabaña nos vio a mí y a Serena besándonos a nada de hacer el amor.

…

 ***Inicio FB***

—Eres una basura—la ira que Rei destilaba en su mirada me sorprendió.

—Rei, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya sabía yo que algo andaba mal—ella ignora mi pregunta—cuando te vi hablar por teléfono y vi esa estúpida mirada enamorada supe que esta basura tenía algo que ver.

—Rei—Serena se desliza del mesón hasta poner sus pies en el suelo.

— ¿Qué?, dime Serena acaso no sabes que el idiota de mi hermano es casado que tiene un hijo y que su mujer espera otro.

— ¿Qué?—me sorprendo por sus palabras.

— ¿No lo sabias?—dice burlona—está embarazada y tu revolcándote con la prostituta más barata del país.

—Rei—le advierto amenazante—no te permito que la ofendas.

—La ofendo tanto como yo quiero porque se lo merece. —la mirada de Rei se torna vengativa casi gustosa—dime Serena ya le dijiste el porqué de alejarte de aquí.

Siento como el cuerpo de Serena se tensa delante de mí.

—Rei por favor—Serena suena casi suplicante.

—Oh…ya veo, no se lo has dicho, es por eso que ha caído nuevamente en tu falsa inocencia.

— ¿De qué hablas Rei?

—Díselo "amiga", espero que esta vez no culpes solo a tu enfermedad o a las drogas o prefieres que se lo diga yo.

—Serena que es lo que tengo que saber—la tomo delicadamente por los hombros girándola hacia mí, me sorprende ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas—mi vida, mírame ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

—Lo siento—niega una y otra vez repitiendo las mismas palabras.

—Cuadro conmovedor Serena, ¡se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo!

—Cierra la boca Rei—espeto en dirección a mi hermana.

—Serena…

—Te juro que hoy te lo iba a decir, lo juro es por eso que vine Darien tú debes perdonarme y por favor, por favor solo entiéndeme.

—Me estas asustando— la atraje hacia mi pecho ante la mirada violenta de Rei.

—No lo recuerdo, me aleje de ti por temor a que me odies—Su rostro bañado en lágrimas me duele —Darien…no me odies—suplica entre lágrimas y palabras entrecortadas. —Aquella mujer no era yo misma…no era yo.

—Se acostó con nuestro padre—el llanto de Serena se hace más agudo, mientras en mi cabeza se reproducen esas palabras una y otra vez.

Siento como mi pecho se oprime dolorosamente, busco en ella la respuesta, busco en sus ojos la verdad y la encuentro.

—Serena—ella solo llora, la sacudo con fuerza pero ella es incapaz de mirarme—No…tu no.

—Perdóname…yo no. —me alejo de ella lleno de ira y dolor.

—Mi padre—suelto casi en un susurro mientras siento mi alma partirse en dos.

—Darien…por favor.

—¡Mi padre!—grito mientras soy presa de un llanto incontenible— ¡Serena…mi padre!—retrocedo librándome de su toque.

—No lo recuerdo, no lo sé…Dios Darien esa no era yo.

—Que conveniente—Rei se mofa de mí, de ella y de toda esta maldita situación, siendo incapaz de aguantar más sin hacerle daño trato de salir del lugar.

—Darien—Serena se aferra a mi camisa mojada, la observo por un momento, algo dentro de mi grita que la escuche pero otra parte solo quiere irse, hasta hace un momento le hice el amor y ahora simplemente no quiero verla.

—No ahora—me suelto despacio de su agarre—no quiero escuchar—me marcho del lugar dispuesto a olvidar aunque sea por un solo momento el dolor.

 ***Fin FB***

…

 ***Serena***

 ***Inicio FB***

No entiendo por qué Rei sonríe, lo único que quiero saber es donde se fue y lo único que quiero saber es que soy perdonada.

—Una idea inteligente de mi hermano la de irse—Rei se cruza de brazos, una sonrisa triunfante se desliza en la comisura de su boca.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no vales nada y Hotaru vale su peso en oro, porque abandonaste a mi hermano cuando más te necesito y tuve que verlo sufrir, en una cama de hospital por recibir disparos que eran para ti, porque fuiste amante de mi padre a pesar de que mi madre te adoraba como a una hija. Porque te detesto como nunca. —sus palabras destilan odio, un odio del cual no sé si soy merecedora, porque muy en el fondo creo que soy culpable.

—No voy a decir que lo siento—murmuro limpiando mi rostro con la palma de mis manos.

—No es necesario que lo digas, me basta ver tu estado para darme por pagada.

— ¿Tanto me odias?

—Más de lo que crees.

—Cuando todo esto sea aclarado, no te voy a perdonar como lo hice antes, cuando sepas lo que has hecho y sientas vergüenza no vengas a mi porque no obtendrás nada.

Un destello de incomprensión brilla en sus ojos— ¿Cómo te atreves?

— ¡No…como te atreves tu a venir a aquí y hacer esto con tu hermano, tú no tienes ni idea de nada y haces esto!

—Esto es ridículo, eres una cualquiera que traiciono mi amistad acostándose con mi padre y por si no le bastara lo hizo con mi hermano y te atreves a decir que yo debo pedirte perdón—suelta enfurecida.

—Eres una estúpida—el dolor en mi mejilla se extiende hasta convertirse en un dolor de cabeza.

—No vuelvas a…—su rostro se gira por el golpe que le devuelvo.

—No…TU, no vuelvas a tocarme nunca más, y sí, me vas a pedir perdón, no ahora pero si pronto—me acerco amenazante, no sé qué es lo que ella ve en mi rostro pero sea lo que sea que ve, hace que retroceda un paso—Y que una cosa te quede clara amo a Darien y aunque te pese el me ama, así que no te vuelvas a meter en nuestras vidas o te juro que me las pagas. Ahora lárgate de aquí este lugar es demasiado importante para mí como para que lo pise gentuza como tú.

Toca su rostro donde antes recibió mi golpe.

—Me las vas a pagar, no pienso rebajarme ante ti, pero me las pagas—da la vuelta y desaparece por la misma puerta que entro.

Solo al sentirme sola la valentía de unos minutos atrás me abandona me desplomo en el piso con la aplastante realidad sobre mí.

 ***Fin FB***

—No te lo voy a permitir, no lo hare, no dejare que me odies, no puedo dejar que me odies.

Tres golpes suenan en la puerta, arrastro mis pies hasta abrirla.

—Hola Serenita.

…

 ***Darien***

—Fui un imbécil.

—Dime algo ¿le hiciste daño?

—Dios no…no solo me fui del lugar, precisamente por eso, no quería lastimarla.

Cierro los ojos recordando el estado en que la deje y la culpa me golpea.

—Soy el mayor de los imbéciles, debo hablar con ella—recojo mi chaqueta dispuesto a buscarla y si es necesario pedirle que me acepte en su vida una vez más.

El celular en mi chaqueta empieza a sonar.

—Hola.

—Buenos días con el señor Darien Chiba.

—Si con el mismo.

—Eh…señor Chiba le hablamos del hospital.

— ¿Ha pasado algo con mi hermana?

—Señor…lamentamos infórmale que su hermana ha fallecido esta mañana.

…


	9. LO EXTRAÑA QUE ES LA VIDA

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **LO EXTRAÑA QUE ES LA VIDA**

 ***Darien***

Dominic se aferra a los brazos de mi madre sollozando y a punto de caer rendido, no soy capaz de sostener la mirada triste de mi madre, inclino min rostro mientras las lágrimas caen por mi mejilla mezclándose con la tierra bajo mis pies.

En cuanto el ataúd empieza a bajar hacia el oscuro hoyo en la tierra caigo desplomado de rodillas en el suelo, mi llanto se hace más grueso y lloro sin que me importe un comino lo que los demás digan, solo me dejo llevar por el dolor y la culpabilidad de no haber estado junto a ella cuando más me había necesitado.

—Darien.

—No—le espeto a Andrew, siento un apretón en el hombro luego solo escucho sus pasos alejarse.

—Déjenlo solo—escucho la voz de Mamoru mientras se aleja con mi madre entre sus brazos.

Después de varios minutos todos se han marchado.

—Está en el cielo—una pequeña voz me hace levantar el rostro, los bonitos ojos de Selene me observan llenos de lágrimas—Mami…—hipa—mami dice que está en el cielo…y que…que tiene dos bonitas alas de color blanco… ¿verdad mami?

Sus ojitos se desvían hacia ella, de pie sosteniendo su mano, mis ojos siguen su mirada para encontrarme con una Serena absolutamente triste.

—Si…así es cariño.

—Sele—murmuro muy quedo—medas un abrazo—la pequeña asiente lanzándose a mis brazos.

—Superman no llora—al escuchar su suave voz solo me deshago en más lágrimas, Alexa recién había conocido a su hermana y ya la amaba, ahora solo se había marchado de este mundo sin ver crecer a esos dos pequeños que solo deseaba proteger.

—Ven aquí—Serena me toma por el brazo ayudándome a levantar, aun así me reusó a soltar a Selene—Sera mejor que nos vallamos de aquí está empezando a llover—No había sido consciente de ello solo hasta el momento en que Serena lo menciono.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a un auto Serena abre la puerta para mí y me monto en el sin decir nada.

Después de varios minutos de camino Selene se ha quedado profundamente dormida en mis brazos, lleno mis pulmones de aire mientras cierro los ojos tan fuerte como puedo, con todo lo que había sucedido no había podido solucionar nada con Serena.

Ahora no estoy seguro de nada, ni siquiera de si merezco su perdón por haberla dejado de lado después de lo que Rei me dijo.

Giro mi rostro a la izquierda, Serena se muerde su labio inferior con fuerza mientras pesados sollozos brotan de si sacudiendo su cuerpo.

Limpio sus lágrimas con mi mano ordenándole que se estacione, ella niega.

—Tengo que ser fuerte—señala con su mentón a Selene—ustedes dos me necesitan—levanta su hombro y termina de limpiarse sus propias lagrimas— ya hablaremos

—Lo siento—digo sincero.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que aún estoy aquí…te dije que esta vez no me iría y no lo hare, ahora solo no hables llevas tres días en ese estado.

Trago con dificultad el nudo que se ha hecho en mi garganta.

—Es mi culpa, ella me necesitaba y yo…solo la deje sola.

—Darien hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar, pero ahora no es el momento solo debes estar seguro de que lo que paso con…Alexa eso no es tu culpa, nada de lo que ha sucedido en nuestras vidas ha sido tu culpa.

…

 ***Tres días antes*—*Serena***

Sabía que debía disparar, él estaba allí delante de mí, con su sonrisa burlona y desafiante.

—Serenita—camina despacio hasta uno de los sofás—si no vas a usar esa arma será mejor que la bajes, la hermosa piel de tus manos es tan delicada que te puedes lastimar.

—Qué haces aquí cerdo asqueroso—sonríe burlón.

—Esas palabras al salir de tu boca son casi un alago para mí, dime Serenita has visto a Darien.

—Tú enviaste a Rei, lo hiciste a posta, sabias que Darien y yo estábamos aquí.

—Oh Serena, eres tan hermosa—ignora mis palabras entre tanto su mirada se desliza por mi boca y mi escote provocándome arcadas, avanza un paso hacia mí.

— ¡No te acerques!—le grito.

—Dime, ¿Quién te dio esa arma? Seguramente fue tu nuevo noviecito, ese peli plata repugnante que salió de aquí hace un momento.

Sus ojos se dilatan ante sea lo que sea que esté pensando.

—Quiero tocarte Serena— Al verlo avanzar hacia mi mis manos empiezan a temblar haciendo que su sonrisa se torne lasciva—pero esta vez te quiero consiente, no mareada, no drogada, esta vez quiero estar dentro de ti mientras…

— ¡Cállate!

—Sé que tú también lo deseas tanto como yo, estar dentro de ti me recuerda tanto a tu madre—estira su mano hacia mí.

—Tu…tu conocías a…

—Oh Serenita, mi hermosa muñeca claro que la conocía ella era el amor de mi vida claro…solo hasta que conoció al imbécil de Kenji—su declaración me deja sin palabras—ese imbécil fue su peor elección y pago por ello. Aunque fue inteligente y prácticamente te dejo en mis manos.

—No…no entiendo. —su rostro se convierte transforma de ser lascivo a odio puro.

—Se convirtió en un despojo humano, se hizo igual que tu Serenita, se acostaba con cualquier basura con tal de recibir placer, pero no conmigo—cierra sus puños con rabia—la muy maldita no quería acostarse conmigo por su propio voluntad.

Mis fuerzas flaqueaban todo mi alrededor daba vueltas, quería entender sus palabras pero todo era un nudo.

—No la menciones—Miedo, dolor se arrastraban sin piedad por mi cuerpo al recordar a aquella mujer que se supone debía protegerme.

—A tu madre—negué—Ikuko, que hermosa era, recuerdo cuando llegaba a mi oficina desarmada dolida pidiendo ayuda, no quería hacerte más daño—la satisfacción brillaba en sus ojos—claro que a mi manera la ayudaba, le daba todo el estimulante que necesitaba para que…digamos se abriera a mi.—sonríe.

— ¡Cierra esa asquerosa boca!—grito sollozando entonces sin pensar en nada más, el arma en mi puño se dispara.

El sonido retumba en mis oídos, por un segundo me aturde y al minuto siguiente gotas de sangre resbalan por la palma de la mano de Mamoru.

— ¡Estúpida!— se sostiene la mano aturdido— ¡me las pagas…!—no le doy tiempo a nada, a pesar del miedo lo empujó hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que este caiga con un sonido estridente sobre una lámpara, emprendo la huida por la puerta de la parte trasera de la cabaña, oigo voces y gritos de parte de Mamoru y de alguien más, un auto se detiene tan solo a centímetros de mí.

— ¡Sube!—Mal, se inclina a abrir la puerta y yo solo agradezco a la vida porque el este aquí.

Subo a toda prisa en el mismo instante en que Rubeus dispara en mi dirección.

— ¡Agáchate!—demanda mi salvador mientras conduce a toda velocidad, al levantarme del asiento observo la carretera.

—Allí, toma ese desvío—Malachite, toma el desvío son rechistar segundos después escuchamos pasar el auto que suponemos es de Mamoru a toda velocidad.

—Estas bien—el mes escanea y con sus manos palpa mi rostro desesperado, niego desenfrenadamente.

—Le dispare—suelto asustada—Mal le dispare.

— ¡¿Qué?!...—casi grita con semblante preocupado.

—Yo…le…—me enredo con las palabras—el apareció de la nada yo solo abrí la puerta y…lo vi…—explicaba haciendo gestos con mis manos— se quería acercar y yo…yo dispare Mal.

—Serena, no sucede nada él estaba allí lo vi, el sangraba pero no era nada de gravedad salió detrás del tipo peli rojo.

—Oh Dios Mal…ya no puedo más…no quiero esto más para mí.

Estaba confundida, esto era más extraño de lo que había imaginado, tantas preguntas aturdían mi cabeza, ¿Cómo conoció Mamoru a Ikuko y a mi padre? ¿Acaso estoy pagando una condena que no me pertenece?

—Ven aquí Sere, me toma entre sus brazos para calmarme—todo estará bien lo prometo, todo va a mejorar y serás feliz de una vez por todo ya lo veras. Serena—su tono conciliador cambia por uno serio, lo observo cerrar los ojos con pesar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera— ¿le ha pasado algo a Darien?

—No, tranquila no tiene nada que ver con él.

—Dios Mal habla de una vez.

—Debemos ir por Selene y marcharnos de aquí Serena, irnos lejos de este lugar y de toda esta gente loca que único que hace es lastimarte.

Esa idea suena mejor pero ahora solo soy consciente de que Mamoru está loco y que hay algo que lo hace ir detrás de mí, y si me ha hecho daño sin duda se lo hará más aun a Darien.

—No puedo.

—Qué te retiene de irte de aquí ¿Darien?—asentí—Serena ese tipo solo te deja sola cada vez que le da la gana, tu haz estado allí para él y cuando tú le necesitas el solo se marcha sin pensar en el daño que te hace.

—No es así.

— ¡Es así y no lo quieres ver…maldición!—golpea el volante del auto—Esto es frustrante…Sere yo te amo y para es muy difícil ver que sufres de esta manera…Ese tipo allí atrás no ha disparado sin contemplaciones, el padre de Darien está loco.

—Precisamente es por eso que no puedo simplemente marcharme y dejarlo así, esto que ha descubierto es solo la punta del iceberg—resopla cansado de mis razones—Mal, se que esto te afecta y lo siento de verdad lo siento, pero Darien ya pago por sus errores, los dos sufrimos cuando por manipulaciones de su padre le prometieron el cielo y la tierra, es verdad éramos solo dos niños idiotas que creyeron que todo sería fácil y nos engañaron, manipularon y amenazaron a su antojo.

Recuesto mi espalda en el asiento sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Desde niña traía dentro de mí un dolor que nadie pudo curar, me sentía sola vacía…sucia—cierro los ojos recordando los días en que estuvimos en aquella isla—el me ayudo, me sano, me acepto con mis faltas, mis errores y los cientos de demonios que guardaba en mi alma. Dios Mal, Darien ha estado dispuesto a morir por mí y me pides que me marche dejándolo a merced de ese monstruo que es Mamoru.

Suspira resignado—Talvez tengas razón, pero esta vez nuevamente te abandono.

—Lo hizo porque su hermana se encargó de tergiversas las cosas—cierro mis puños con fuerza— ella me odia y le dijo la verdad a su modo.

—Esto se está saliendo de control y aunque no esté de acuerdo con tu decisión de quedarte creo que debes hablar con Darien y aclarar esto, dile toda la verdad y no dejes vacíos, estoy seguro de que si estamos juntos Andrew y Lita también estarán de acuerdo en acabar con Mamoru.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Darien?

—Demonios Sere no es como decirte esto… es Alexa, Andrew me ha avisado que murió esta mañana.

El aire se escapa de mis pulmones por la noticia—No—digo quedo sin poder evitar llorar, el recuerdo de la conversación que tuve por teléfono con Mamoru confirma lo que yo creía.

 _«—Tú lo hiciste…tu lastimaste a Alexa—gimo llorando._

— _Te lo advertí Serenita ahora asume las consecuencias de tu desobediencia. —la llamada se corta.»_

—Fue el—lloro—fue Mamoru…él lo hizo, fue el.

…

El agua resbala por mi cuerpo llevándose con ella todas las lágrimas que derramo.

 _«—A tu madre—negué—Ikuko, que hermosa era, recuerdo cuando llegaba a mi oficina desarmada dolida pidiendo ayuda, no quería hacerte más daño»_

—No entiendo, tú me hacías daño y nunca vi culpabilidad en tus ojos…nunca—restriego mi cuerpo cuando una oleada de recuerdos de mi niñez me invade con fuerza—Te odio, te odio y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

Cierro la llave del agua—Darien—balbuceo—Mi amor—me abrazo a mí misma haciéndome una bola en una esquina de la tina de baño—lo siento…sé cuánto debes estar sufriendo peri aun así te necesito…te necesito.

Alexa era solo una niña y la vida le fue arrebatada sin sentido alguno, lo hizo él y de eso estoy segura.

Recuerdo que la cuidaba, protegía su hermana aquella vez que estuvo en Dakota, de no ser por ella y su perseverancia en buscar a su hermana jamás lo hubiese vuelto a ver.

—No dejare que le hagas más daño, no permitiré que nos lastimes más…esto se acabó. —envuelvo mi cuerpo en una toalla, salgo hacia la habitación, me visto con la ropa que Lita me ha dado ya que he perdido la mía en la cabaña.

Al salir a la sala encuentro a Andrew, Mal y Lita quienes me observan interrogantes.

—Andrew, ¿has visto a Darien?

—Lo deje en casa de Gea, necesitaba hablar con Dominic—una punzada de dolor en mi corazón hace que me siente.

—El hermano menor de Alexa—el asiente.

—Serena deberías descansar, has tenido demasiadas emociones.

—No puedo Lita, simplemente no puedo.

—No podrás hablar con Darien al menos no por ahora.

—Eso ya lo sé Mal, esto que ha sucedido con Alexa –las cosas que Mamoru me confeso—ha sido demasiado, ahora más que nunca Darien debe saber la verdad. Pero sobre todo ahora más que nunca él nos necesita.

—Si estás pensando en algo cuenta con nosotros—Andrew sostiene la mano de Lita.

—Les aseguro que este juego sucio y retorcido de Mamoru se va acabar, aunque me toque jugar a su manera.

—En que estás pensando—Malachite pregunta serio.

—Debo hacer un par de llamadas.

…

 ***Serena*—*Actualidad***

Después de hacer una parada en el departamento de Andrew y de hacer algunos cambios en nosotros cambiamos de auto y retomamos carretera.

Termino de arropar a Selene que esta acostada en el asiento trasero del auto, observo a Darien y sonrío al verlo usar una peluca rubia y lentes de montura azul.

—Muy psicodélico— el arquea una de sus rubias cejas.

— ¿Cómo me veo?—medio sonríe, se nota cansado unas ondas y oscuras ojeras enmarcan sus ojos.

—Creo que el rubio no te va.

—Ya lo creo, en cambio a ti el rojo te sienta perfecto—me regala un guiño—pero te cuento algo—afirme—eres mucho más hermosa de rubia.

—Opino igual. —su mirada se pierde en el carretero, mientras observo el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Por qué hacemos esto? Estamos huyendo, escondiéndonos ¿de qué o quién?

—Sé que debemos hablar Darien, pero no ahora al menos no mientras conduces.

—Sé que no merezco nada de ti que no sea una bofetada…

—Darien—sitúo mi mano sobre la de el— Ahora no, te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos vamos a hablar todo.

—Está bien.

Solo espero que todo lo que he planeado salga bien, espero que Lita pueda convencer a Gea de marcharse con ella a la hacienda de sus padres por el bien de Dominic espero que así sea, veo a mi hija y sé que ahora lo único que le queda es Dominic un hermano que no conoce pero si depende de mí ella estará junto a él y no dejare que nada malo les suceda.

Es más estoy segura que después de que Darien sepa todo no permitirá que nada malo nos suceda.

—Conquistaremos juntos el cielo y el infierno. —las palabras salen de mis labios casi imperceptibles, no tanto ya que Darien al parecer me ha escuchado.

—No princesa esta vez conquistaremos solo el cielo y juro que este infierno lo dejaremos atrás…tenlo por seguro y ten por seguro también que te amo más que a mi propia vida.

Simplemente asentí en silencio.

Tenía miedo temía que toda la historia se repita y todo termine mal para nosotros.

Aunque ahora ya no estábamos solos, Andrew, Lita, Michiru, Malachite y Haruka estaban con nosotros.

Estoy segura que esta es la última oportunidad que tengo de retomar mi vida, mi última oportunidad de ser valiente.

…

 ***Darien***

¿Cómo podía ser todo esto posible?

Estuve engañado mi vida entera, mentiras y más mentiras.

— ¿Quién demonios es ese hombre que se hace llamar mi padre?

—Amor.

El dolor y la rabia se mezclan en lo más profundo de mí ser. Acaso no se supone que tu familia es lo único que te queda después de todo, no se supone que juntos somos una fuerza capaz de cuidarnos y amarnos incondicionalmente.

—Nos destruyó—golpeo la pared una y otra vez— Te abandone en New York por falsa promesas ordenadas por él, destruí tu vida por su culpa, porque fui débil, porque fui un imbécil.

—No—Serena se aferra a mi espalda tratando de detenerme, mi respiración se acelera y me detengo.

—Perdiste a nuestro hijo por mi culpa.

— ¡No, Darien eso no fue tu culpa!—se hace espacio entre la pared y yo.

—No merezco una sola de tus miradas—tomo su rostro entre mis manos—se supone que debía protegerte, se lo prometí a Selene y como siempre no pude cumplir ninguna de mis promesas.

—Lo hiciste—deslizo mis pulgares por sus mejillas secando su rostro y ella hace lo mismo conmigo. —me protegiste te alejaste de mi por protegerme aceptaste en silencio el chantaje de Black solo para que no me hicieran daño.

—Te destruí a ti, a nuestro hijo, nuestro futuro. —me deslizo por su cuerpo hasta que mi frente toca su vientre—nunca me lo perdonare.

—Por favor no llores más, no más, nada ha sido tu culpa, solo hemos dos piezas de un sucio juego de tu padre.

—Perdóname—sé que soy y culpable, mi padre se ha ensañado con ella solo por mí, nunca acepto que la amara.

Siento como el cuerpo de Serena se desliza hacia mí sus muslos pasan por mi cintura, mientras sus delgados brazos se enredan en mi cuello, lloramos juntos, lo hacemos por lo cruel que ha sido la vida con los dos, por las vidas que han sido apagadas por el simple hecho de que nos amaramos como lo hacemos.

Pasan segundos, minutos, horas y sé que ni todo el tiempo del mundo curara las heridas que hay en nuestras almas. Nada será capaz de borrar la traición y el dolor que las personas se suponen deberían amarnos nos han causado.

Ahora solo siento vergüenza, no quiero ver su mirada celeste, no quiero reflejarme en sus ojos sabiendo que lo que sufrió con su madre, con Seiya ha sido por mi culpa…ha sido por manos de mi propio padre.

—Necesito…necesito estar solo—me alejo de su cuerpo siendo incapaz de mirarla.

—Dar…

—Solo…prometo que no me marchare…solo…regresare por ti. —salgo de la habitación sin levantar el rostro no quiero ver a nadie más. Escucho los pasos y la voz de Serena llamándome me duele, la amo, la amo tanto que me duele saber que todo es por mí.

…

 ***Serena***

—Déjalo—Haruka me detiene—Sere, él tiene que asimilar todo lo que le has dicho, no es fácil para el saber que su padre ha sido el culpable de todo lo que les ha sucedido.

—Se va a marchar—sollozo.

—No lo hará—Michiru me rodea en un abrazo—Serena él te ama y te aseguro que ahora más que nunca estará junto a ti.

…

 ***Tres días después*—*Darien***

Sentado a la orilla del arroyo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto inconexo entre mi realidad y la belleza de este lugar, no hago más que pensar en la posibilidad de estar aquí para siempre y hacer de cuenta que no hay batallas que pelear.

No es verdad, la batalla más dura de mi vida no he sido capaz de ganarla aun.

Desde la tarde en que Serena me conto la verdad no he podido mirarla a la cara, no he podido más que dirigirme a ella para pedirle perdón.

El resoplido del caballo que me ha traído hasta aquí me distrae, se acerca desconfiado al arroyo para beber agua.

El verde prado frente a mí se mese con el viento, a lo lejos se distinguen las montañas y pastizales el olor a paja en suave y me da calma que necesito.

—No seas cobarde—me sobresalto escuchar la voz de Haruka, pasa de mi sentándose a mi lado.

—No es cobardía, es temor.

— ¿A qué?

—A que se dé cuenta de que todo ha sido mi culpa, de que se marche y se canse de pelear a mi lado….Haruka han sido tantos errores.

—No han sido todos tuyos, hiciste lo que pudiste para protegerla, aun lo puedes hacer. La pregunta es; ¿estás dispuesto a ir en contra de tu padre por ella?

—Daria mi vida por ella sin pensarlo dos veces, le daría mi alma si la necesitara.

—Era lo que deseaba escuchar, ahora porque mejor no se lo dices a ella, no lo dudes más, ya ha sufrido demasiado no hagas más grande su agonía, ahora se inteligente y has algo que haga que tu padre se retuerza de rabia cuando se entere. —Lo observo sin entender—Dar, tienes el amor ahora solo crea un lazo que lo demuestre.

Sin más se pone de pie y se marcha.

Sonrío al entender sus palabras.

…


	10. EL PASADO

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **EL PASADO**

 ***Mamoru***

—Anda Gea, creo que sería mucho mejor si tú y Dominic se alejan un tiempo de aquí, bueno y si Mamoru desea puede venir con ustedes.

Lita acaricia la espalda de mi esposa tratando de que cambie de idea y sacarla de aquí, a decir verdad eso me vendría perfecto, aún tengo temas que solucionar.

Mi mano aun me duele gracias al disparo que Serena había puesto en ella.

 _«Me las vas a pagar Serena, lo juro que me las pagas»_

—Deberías escuchar a Lita cariño—poniéndome de pie me siento a su lado—Dominic necesita tiempo para asimilar todo esto, a todos nos ha dolido lo ocurrido con la pequeña Alexa pero me parece que ustedes dos son los más afectados. Prometo que en cuanto yo acabe con ciertos asuntos aquí iré contigo.

—Mamoru, no creo que sea buena idea no quiero alejarme de ti.

Su necedad me enfurece.

 _«Mujer estúpida»_

Al parecer Hotaru nota mi enojo y se adelanta antes de que yo pueda expresarme.

—Gea, has caso de Mamoru sería lo mejor el niño te necesita y un lugar como el que Lita menciona será perfecto para los dos, además yo creo que Alexander también podría hacerte compañía.

Gea fija su atención en ella.

—Es que Darien partió nuevamente a Dakota por sus negocios—las últimas palabras las menciona con un rencor que solo yo puedo reconocer, ya que ambos sabemos que Darien está en casa del imbécil de Andrew encerrado con Serena y su mocosa.—Yo digo…. Si a ti no te molesta me gustaría que Alexander se quede contigo, necesito ir a buscar a Darien—sonrío al ver lágrimas en el rostro de mi joven amante—Necesito…—hipa—necesito estar con él, sé que se ha marchado porque está sufriendo.

—Pobre mi pequeño, él amaba tanto a Alexa que…—Lita la apega hacia si—Además comprendo que quieras estar cerca de el Hotaru—se pone de pie en dirección de muy afectada y hermosa "Nuera"—No te preocupes, me quedare con Alexander e iré con Lita, tu ve con Darien cariño él te necesita.

—Oh Gea muchas gracias—Hotaru la abraza, mientras me envía un giño sin que Lita lo perciba.

—Bien Gea cariños será mejor que prepares las maletas, mientras tanto yo llevare a Hotaru a su casa para que traiga algunas cosas de Alexander.

— ¿Cómo, quieres que parta hoy?—respiro tratando de calmarme.

—Es lo mejor—digo cortante—entiéndelo—salgo de la casa, dejando a Gea con aire confundido, subo al auto esperando por Hotaru.

—Me has puesto caliente cariño.

—Sí, pues prepárate porque una vez que me deshaga de esa imbécil tu te quedaras aquí en esta casa—señalo—y te voy a follar hasta hartarme, si pasaba un día más escuchando berrear a ese mocoso o la estúpida de Gea me volvería loco.

—Me gusta la idea de follar—suelta una carcajada—me emociona saber que tendremos sexo en la misma cama donde duermes con tu ilusa esposa, pero me emociona aún más saber que estaré aquí para cuando tengas a Serena en tus manos, créeme que me encantaría volver a hacer una sesión de fotos tuyas y de esa estúpida mientras intentas violarla—suelta la risa aún más fuerte.

Mi mano viaja hacia su rostro en un golpe contundente.

—Cierra tu puta boca—se queda en silencio mientras toca la parte golpeada de su rostro. —No quiero que lo vuelvas a decir, para todos los hechos esa noche Serena fue mía. —la excitación brilla en sus ojos.

—Eso es lo que quieres que ella crea—desliza su mano hasta el botón de mi pantalón acariciando mi erección.

—Mientras pueda devolverle todo el dolor que la infeliz de Ikuko me causo me sentiré cada vez mejor—Aquel día de no ser porque el imbécil de Seiya se arrepintió, hubiese saboreado el cuerpo de Serena a mi real antojo, para aquel entonces el muy estúpido ya se había enamorado de ella, aunque amor no define lo que él hacía con ella, era más bien obsesión.

—Seiya destruyo tus planes aquel día.

—Cierra la boca y haz lo tuyo—la tomo por la nuca y la obligo a meter mi erección en su boca. —Oh si cariño…eres muy obediente.

…

 ***Lita***

Una parte del plan estaba casi resuelta, el hecho de que el hijo de Darien este conmigo es solo un aditivo más y un problema menos que resolver, Cuando Darien sepa que Alexander está conmigo se pondrá muy feliz.

—Lita al habla—contesto mi teléfono mientras coloco el auricular en mi oído.

— _¿Los tienes?_

—Si bebe, los tengo—Andrew resopla aliviado.

— _Eso es genial._

—Hay algo aún mejor, Hotaru le ha pedido a Gea que se lleve a Alexander con ella.

— _Wau, eso es aún mejor nena_ —, Darien se pondrá contento.

—Le ha dicho ya Bunny la verdad—Bunny era un seudónimo que usábamos para referirnos a Serena. — Y tú le has contado…—observo a mi alrededor para ver si no hay nadie— le has dicho a Darien tus sospechas sobre Mamoru y Hotaru.

— _Darien está muy mal, Dios nunca lo había visto así supongo que saber todo aquello de tu propio padre no es muy bueno_ —escucho pesar en sus palabras— _Ha salido y por la forma en que se comporta creo que teme que Serena lo abandone._

—Eso es ridículo—espeto.

— _Lo es, es solo que ahora que está muy avergonzado con ella y supongo que culpable_ —asentí a pesar de que sé que no puede verme— _en cuanto a lo otro aun no le he dicho nada, no creo que sea el momento._

—Deja que pasen al menos unos días, Mamoru aun vigila nuestro departamento y estoy seguro de que si se lo dices ahora simplemente explotara y cometerá un error, esta tarde he entrado a nuestro departamento llevando algunos vivieres—sonrío—me he puesto la peluca rubia y he salido un momento al balcón.

— _Bien, eso los mantendrá quietos al menos por el tiempo que necesitamos, y Rei ¿la has visto?_

—Hoy la vi en la jefatura, está muy nerviosa no sé porque pero creo que sabe que su padre se le ha salido de las manos, hoy la escuche discutir con Jedaite, al parecer Rei descubrió que el "rasguño "de su padre en la mano no es más que un disparo, al parecer Jedaite se está cansando de la situación.

— _¿Crees que Jedaite y ella están al tanto de todo en realidad?_

—Ahora ya no estoy segura de nada, Jedaite sonaba muy molesto.

—Estamos listos—Gea anuncia desde las escaleras.

—Emm, bebe tengo que dejarte Gea esta lista, cuídate y te amo—Gea hace señas para que salude a Andrew por ella. —Gea te saluda…si…adiós. —te manda saludos también.

—Mamoru y Hotaru ¿aún no llegan?

—No pero mientras llegan llevemos esas maletas al auto.

Una vez que hemos acomodado a Dominic y a Alexander en los asientos traseros Mamoru y Hotaru llegan.

—Aquí esta cariño—Mamoru pone la maleta en el maletero del auto—te voy a extrañar, pero prometo solucionar todo e ir a tu lado. Desvía su mirada hacia mí—envíame la dirección del lugar donde van.

—Así lo hare.

—Gea cuida a Alex.

—Se hace tarde, y no quiero conducir de noche—ellos se despiden y tomamos camino en silencio.

¿Ella la ha visto? ¿Sera que Gea vio la segunda maleta que Mamoru traía en el auto?

Creo que acabo de verificar mis sospechas, esa asquerosa mujer es amante de Mamoru.

…

 ***Rei***

Los nervios me consumen para estas alturas ya no sé qué es real o no, perdonar a mi padre por serle infiel a mi madre es una cosa, pero ocultar asesinato es otra.

Jedaite entra en la oficina sin mirarme, sé que molesto nunca quiso que me deshiciera de las pruebas en contra de mi padre, aun así lo hice y callo por mi…pero ahora…ahora no se.

 _«—Cuando todo esto sea aclarado, no te voy a perdonar como lo hice antes, cuando sepas lo que has hecho y sientas vergüenza no vengas a mi porque no obtendrás nada.»_

—No, ella es culpable, ella engatuso a Seiya llevándolo a su propia destrucción, enredó a mi padre y a Darien, es una enferma que quiere hacerme sentir así.

— ¿Y si te equivocas?—levanto el rostro sabiendo que me espera, la mirada acusadora y molesta de Jedaite me acusa— ¿y si no es así?—observa a todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie lo escuche—Tu misma fuiste testigo de lo que le hizo a Seiya, y si no era Serena la que le daba las drogas a Seiya y si era todo lo contrario, viste como tu padre trato a Seiya en su lecho de muerte…¡Era solo un maldito banco de sangre para el!

—Fue por salvar a Darien, si el no hubiese hecho aquello mi hermano estaría muerto—espeto molesta.

— ¿Y los nexos con Black? ¿Crees que eso también era coincidencia?

—Jedaite no te permito que…—se acerca furioso farfullando cerca de mi cara.

—Maldita sea Rei, no hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver, tu padre es sospechoso y lo sabes—resopla enojado— Fue un error callar todo este tiempo, creo que será mejor hablar con el capitán.

— ¡No, no puedes!...Okey si mi padre tenía un nexo con Black pero él nos lo explico a los dos, busco a Black únicamente para ayudar a Darien, el sospechaba lo que estaba sucediendo y como todo padre se preocupó por su hijo.

Niega una y otra vez—No puedo más con esto.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Rei si tu no quieres ver las cosas desde un punto de vista objetivo y profesional está bien, pero es mi deber reconocer que aquella vez llevado por el amor que sentía por ti mentí y destruí evidencia…pero ahora…

— ¿El amor que sentías?—los músculos de su mandíbula se tensan, cerrando los ojos lanza un sonoro suspiro de cansancio mientras mi pecho empieza a sangrar por lo que se, será su respuesta.

—Sí, lo sentía…ahora no estoy seguro de lo que hay entre tú y yo.

Rodeo el escritorio asustada.

—Jedaite no puedes hacerme esto…yo te amo y lo sabes.

—Lo siento. —se marcha dejándome sola, y solo hasta ahora me pregunto si valía la pena proteger a mi padre.

 _«Claro que si»_

—No te voy a perder—rabia liquida recorre mis venas—no lo hare Jedaite.

…

 ***El pasado***

El sonido es estridente, los cuerpos sudados bailan al compás de las canciones del momento, donde sea que se mire hay gente fumando o dormidos en estado etílico, el humo de la marihuana se alza hasta llegar al techo pero no se disuelve ya que el oxígeno limpio es poco.

—Esto es increíble—Ikuko Winston—levanta su vos varios tonos su voz para que su pareja lo escuche.

—Te dije que estaría increíble—Mamoru Chiba responde desde su espalda deslizando sus manos por sus caderas.

—Es una pena que Gea no haya querido venir—le había pedido a su amiga que viniese y ella se había negado rotundamente alegando que ese no era su ambiente.

 _«No pertenezco allí»_

Esas habían sido sus palabras, pero ella sabía que no era así, ella solo no la acompañaba porque no quería ver como Mamoru se desvivía por ella, Mamoru hacia todo lo que ella le pedía, Ikuko sabía que Gea estaba profundamente enamorada de él, pero eso no le importaba, Mamoru era perfecto en el sexo y nunca le decía que no a sus fantasías sexuales por mas retorcidas que le parecieran.

—Gea es una remilgada, no soporto su santurronería—responde lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja—Mira— señala hacia una esquina de la casa donde una chica totalmente ebria esta tendida en el sofá— ¿Quieres jugar?

Ella sintió como se calentaba su vientre, le gustaba que Mamoru no necesitara de su iniciativa para comenzar con sus juegos.

— ¿Quieres follarla?

La excitación brillo en la mirada del chico y ella sintió como los músculos de su entrepierna se levantaban pegado a su trasero.

—Es lo que deseo.

—Vamos—juntos se acercaron a la chica inconsciente, regalándose sonrisas cómplices y lascivas, tomándola cada uno por un brazo la condujeron a una de las habitaciones vacías.

…

Estaba cansada, follar a esa chica había sido divertido Mamoru había bebido demasiado, eran las tres de la mañana cuando lo dejo en sus casa, cayo rendida sobre su cama, mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a la universidad.

…

—Señorita Winston—giro para ver al decano llamándola—a mi oficina.

Ella sonrío caminando hacia él, agradecía haber llevado falda, quería que alguien la follara antes de empezar a clases y ya que Mamoru no aparecía este viejo sería una opción, no importaba después se lo diría a Mamoru y este la perdonaría de inmediato siempre lo hacía.

Sus senos estaban pegados al escritorio, el viejo jadeaba detrás de ella, sus caderas golpeaban su trasero, al menos el viejo olía bien, sus maestros al menos los más depravados sabían que podían encontrar en ella liberación sexual, al menos eso le ayudaba a mantener sus notas, el viejo gruño detrás de ella desplomándose sobre su espalda.

—Hermosa—dijo el hombre en un jadeo, se retiró de dentro de ella.

—Espero bonito—hablo ella ayudándole a acomodar su pantalón—que mi nota en tu materia esta vez sea mucho mejor que la de la semana pasada.

El viejo sonrío lascivo.

—Así será, ahora puedes retirarte. —ella salió meneando sus caderas de aquella oficina.

…

—Lo siento—hacia caras de arrepentimiento ante su molesto novio.

—Esta vez no lo dejare pasar así nada mas—espeto molesto—Ikuko ese viejo podría ser tu abuelo—exclamo enojado.

—Ya Mamoru sabes que cuando quiero sexo eso es lo menos que me importa, ahora dime que eso que quieres para que me perdones.

Él lo pensó por un instante hasta que una idea brillo en su cabeza.

—A Gea—Mamoru sabía que a Ikuko le molestaba que Gea tan solo lo mirara, según ella esas santurronas eran las peores, lo decía a pesar de que era su mejor amiga.

— ¡No!—negó rotundamente, Ikuko sabía que Gea era virgen y que a Mamoru siempre le había gustado desflorar niñitas estúpidas.

—Si quieres que te perdone esa es mi condición.

Gruño enojada, no quería que Mamoru se diera cuenta de que Gea era mejor persona que ella, no quería que la cambiara precisamente por ella.

Gea era de esas personas que si llegabas a conocer bien te enamoraban.

El hizo amago de marcharse y ella lo tomo por la camisa.

—Está bien—satisfacción brillo en su rostro.

—Perfecto.

…

Era esta noche, Mamoru había estado convenciendo con regalos y cursilerías a Gea.

La muy ilusa le había preguntado a Ikuko si no le importaba que saliese con su exnovio, ya que eso le había dicho Mamoru a Gea.

 _«No tengo nada con Ikuko, tú me gustas y de un tiempo para acá me he dado cuenta de lo maravillosa y delicada que eres»_

Se había reído a carcajadas junto a Mamoru cuando lo ensayaban.

Pero era hoy.

—Hoy se acaba tu remilgada vida de virgen Gea. —rio con ganas, se calló de inmediato al ver que el hombre a su lado se removía.

—No te preocupes a ese no lo levanta ni una bomba una vez que se duerme—la mujer frente a ella sonrió, Ikuko se levantó de la cama sin importarle su desnudes, tomo su vestido y se lo puso sin reparar que no se había puesto su ropa interior.

—Espero que se repita—el anillo de matrimonio brillaba en su dedo anular, nunca se imaginó que su bien portada vecina le propondría un trio con su atractivo marido.

—Cuando quieras—la mujer estiro un par de billetes de cien en sus manos hacia ella.

—No confundas las cosas querida vecina, esto— señalo al cansado marido de su vecina en la cama—ha sido todo un placer. —termino saliendo de la habitación.

…

Había ido temprano a la casa de Mamoru y su compañero de cuarto le había dicho que se largó de fin de semana con su novia, el muy imbécil le había dejado una nota:

 _«La remilgada no quiso hacerlo anoche, me pidió salir de viaje con ella, si no lo hace en este estúpido viaje la desechare._

 _No folles demasiado sin mí._

 _Te amo»_

La última frase le revolvió el estómago, Mamoru siempre se lo decía pero ella aun no era capaz de decírselo.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer todo este puto fin de semana?

…

Le dolía todo—Maldición—mascullo, aquel hombre había sido un hijo de puta, nunca imagino que asistir a uno de esos lugares sería tan peligroso pero a la vez excitante.

Vio el cardenal en su mano, no le gustaba demasiado.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque.

—Mierda—hasta el trasero le dolía, era la primera vez que probaba aquello y no sabía aun si le gustaba o no.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Dejo de mirar el cardenal en su mano, una amable sonrisa la recibió al levantar su rostro.

— ¿Has dicho algo?

—Sí, es que te vi caminar con dificultad y creí que te pasaba algo.

Sus ojos eran bonitos y juraba que detrás de esos lentes podía ver su alma, su sonrisa era hermosa de alguna manera cálida.

—Eh…si…no, bueno no lo sé.

—Eso no se ve muy bien—señalo el cardenal en su mano.

—Ha esto, es…es que me asaltaron ayer y me dieron algunos golpes— ¿Por qué había mentido? Nunca lo hacia su respuesta normal hubiese sido:

 _«Estaba follando con alguien y este me azoto y castigo»_ y hubiese terminado por invitarlo a estar con ella.

—Oh, Dios eso está poniéndose feo, ¿has ido al médico?—ella negó, se sentía confundida, seguro que detrás de toda esa amabilidad buscaba sexo como todos.

—Trabajo en un pequeño consultorio a unas cuadras de aquí, si quieres puedes acompañarme para curarte ese moretón.

Aceptó.

…

Tres días, habían pasado tres días y Kenji, así se llamaba ese chico tan amable no le había pedido absolutamente nada y eso la confundía.

Mamoru había regresado y estaba fastidiado.

—Solo diviértete un poco más con ella, corrómpela deja que otro la folle frente a ti—le dio una calada a su cigarrillo mientras Mamoru lamia su pezón—gózala por un tiempo más mientras yo corrompo a ese engreído.

—Espero que solo sea eso.

Estaba diferente y él lo sabía, ella había pasado dos días enteros con aquel imbécil y sin sexo, Ikuko no era así.

...

—Perdóname Kenji—en su mirada solo había decepción.

—Lo hacías con el estando conmigo Ikuko—No quería que el la abandonara, por primera vez en su vida había hecho el amor, él había sido diferente, la había tratado con tanta delicadez y amor que se entregó en cuerpo y alma. Tres meses le habían bastado para enamorarse de él.

—No, solo fue hasta hace un mes atrás, lo juro después…

—Después ¿Qué?

—Me di cuenta que te amo.

—Ikuko.

—Kenji es verdad por favor…perdóname.

Le hablo de su obsesión por el sexo, le dijo todo lo que había hecho y lo que había estado haciendo el día que lo conoció, el simplemente la abrazo y comprendió que aquello no era normal y aquel imbécil que decía amarla solo la hundia mas en el fango.

…

—Mamoru, sabes que te amo verdad—estaba cansado de sus cursilerías, harto de esa mujer, hasta follarla era aburrido, todo tan despacio y con delicadeza. —¿Tu sientes lo mismo por mí?

—No seas ridícula. —espeto—claro que…

— ¿Mamoru podemos hablar?

Escuchar su voz era increíble, llevaba varios días sin verla.

—Ikuko—salto como un resorte alejándose de Gea sin avisar nada—me has salvado estaba a punto de…

Ella se lo llevo a un lado ignorando a su amiga.

—Quédate con ella, Gea es maravillosa ella podría…

— De que mierda hablas—suelto furioso— ¡Te amo a ti, no a esa insípida mujer!—…—la tomo por los hombros y la sacudo desesperado, ella niega una y otra vez.

—Lo siento, pero amo a Kenji…Mamoru hemos disfrutado juntos del sexo de mil maneras y aun lo hago…pero amo a Kenji…lo siento—se marcha sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás.

…

—Mírala—en los ojos de su amado Kenji había un destello que no había visto nunca, estaba muy feliz—es la niña más hermosa que jamás haya visto—lloraba y era de felicidad.

—Y es nuestra—la pequeña miraba a sus padre con sus ojitos celestes, en su cabecita apenas brillaban unos cabellos dorados. —Te prometo que seremos felices Ikuko.

Ella le creyó, porque el, la había salvado de una vida que la hubiese destruido.

…

El sol brillaba en lo alto, el jardín florecía y su patio se llenaba de los más hermosos colores.

—Serena mi vida, ve a lavarte las manos papá está por llegar y serviré la cena—su pequeña le sonrió y le pareció la sonrisa más linda del mundo, Kenji la amaba y eso a ella la hacía feliz.

Su pequeña ignoro su llamado, se acercó despacio hasta ella, la agarró haciéndole cosquillas mientras Serena se reía a carcajadas.

—Pequeña desobediente—la riño riendo—no has oído lo que he dicho.

—Si mami, lo siento es que quería terminar esto para papi—en el lugar donde la niña jugaba había un pequeño ramillete de flores.

—Es hermoso cariño—estoy segura que a papi le encantara, ahora ven vamos a arreglar la mesa ya ponernos lindas para papi.

…

 _«Su esposo falleció»._ Retumbaban en su cabeza esas palabras repetidamente y sin piedad.

Veía que su hija la llamaba, veía que su hija lloraba, pero ella ya no era ella misma.

Era como si su amado Kenji también se hubiese llevado su vida con el…ya nada importaba si él no estaba…nada.

Había bebido hasta perderse pero nada se llevaba el dolor, había gritado asustando a su hija, pero ni siquiera gritar le había ayudado.

—Mami, mami… ¡Mami!—grito la pequeña recibiendo una bofetada de su madre, cayó al suelo aturdida.

—Pequeña—la niña le tuvo miedo.

No pudo más salió de la casa desesperada buscando el remedio que antes la había ayudado, lo encontró en un hombre que no conocía, en una esquina de un bar…y funcionó.

…

Era el cumpleaños de su hija, había cometido errores y tal vez sea una mala madre pero jamás olvidaba el cumpleaños de su hija.

Primero una copa y algo de sexo para estar relajada con su pequeña.

…

—Hoy no Jack.

El conocía aquella voz

— ¡He dicho que no!—volví al escuchar esa voz, era imposible para mí no reconocerla—hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hija y debo regresar temprano a casa, ahora que su padre ha muerto yo soy responsable de ella.

El tipo junto a ella saco su mano debajo de su blusa, seguía bella, pero su mirada era vacía.

Antes de que saliera del bar la seguí tomándola por el brazo.

—Te dije que Kenji haría esto de ti—la mire despectivo, su mirada de sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Mamoru!

—Ikuko—seguía siendo caliente y tan sexy como la recordaba, sus ojos azules y cada curva de su cuerpo era una invitación a llevarla a la cama.

—Soy, lo que soy es porque el ya no está…Kenji…el murió—su dolor me llenaba de rabia, ella me dejo por ese infeliz y ahora sufría por el aun después de muerto.

—Yo estoy aquí—casi le suplique a pesar de todo…aun la amaba.

—Tú, no eres el.

—Puedo serlo, incluso podría ser un buen padre para tu hija—ella se burló.

—Sentiría lastima del niño que te llame padre—me congele en mi lugar, ella salió del bar sin siquiera volver a mirarme.

No volví a verla hasta mucho después.

…

Después de enviar a que hombre que sabía era un pedófilo a conquistarla ella cayo fácilmente, yo lo proveía de los estimulantes convirtiéndola en una adicta y tal como lo esperaba también abusaba de su hija. Un tipo de esos no se resiste una presa tan fácilmente.

El imbécil cuidaba de mi hijo bastardo y tenía claro que si lo tocaba lo asesinaría, no por nada eres dueño de una gran cantidad de dinero.

Ikuko se equivocó al dejarme, me había convertido en un hombre exitoso y peligroso una mescla que me gustaba, el comercio de estimulantes sexuales era bueno y gracias a eso era quien era.

El estado de Ikuko me facilito todo, una vez me había humillado y ahora le haría pagar todos y cada uno de sus errores. Me obligo a casarme con una mujer que aborrezco mirar y tan siquiera tocar, ahora ella me las pagaría.

…

—No quiero seguir haciéndolo—sus manos se movían ansiosas sobre su regazo—ella…mi pequeña sufre por mi culpa.

—No es así mi amor—acaricio sus hombros—recuerda que tú también disfrutabas del sexo ella también lo hace.

—No…ella es tan pequeña—me enfermaba saber que aquella mocosa le preocupaba.

—Si Kenji la viera me odiaría—la solté ante la mención de aquel maldito.

—¡Entonces lárgate y cuida de aquella mocosa!—espete, por un momento camino hacia la puerta—Pero olvídate de esto—levante en mi mano un frasco con el contenido que ella necesitaba—que deseas más cuidar de esa mocosa que te estorba o disfrutar junto a mí—llenaba una jeringa entre palabras la inyecte en mi brazo.

Relamió sus carnosos labios y se quedó.

…

—Papá…la policía le disparo—el puñetazo aterrizo en el rostro de Seiya y este ni se inmuto aun así lloraba conteniendo sus berridos.

Mi respiración era errática, la había perdido, mi Ikuko estaba muerta.

…

—Selene Tsukino—leía en silencio el sobre donde se me había dado la información de mi nueva vecina—Que raro es el destino.

…


	11. ¿TE MEREZCO?

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **¿TE MEREZCO?**

 ***Serena***

Observo el techo tirada boca arriba en la cama, todo es absoluto silencio excepto por el movimiento de las cortinas de mi habitación, todos han salido en una campaña para alegrar a Selene.

Deseaba estar con ellos pero no he podido, todos estos días por fin me han pasado factura siento mi cuerpo cansado y mi mente se encuentra en el mismo estado.

Aunque en realidad lo que más me ha lastimado es Darien, verlo en el estado que estaba me duele mucho, a nadie le gusta ver sufrir a quien ama.

— ¿Dónde estás?— el silencio absorbe mi pregunta, nuestras palabras apenas constaban de un escueto "buenos días", se marchaba y no volvía a escucharlo hasta muy altas horas de la noche cuando había movimientos en su habitación.

Un par de toques en la puerta de mi habitación me sobresaltan.

Una vez de pie extiendo mi mano abriendo la puerta, un Darien de aspecto cansado me recibe, su mirada es triste y casi no me mira a los ojos.

—Em…Hola—saluda con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

—Hola… ¿Cómo estás?—titubeo en mi pregunta ya que aún no sé cómo actuar sin que él quiera salir huyendo de mi presencia.

Medio sonríe—Aun no sé cómo contestar a eso.

—Darien no sé…—mis palabras se quedan ahogadas por el repentino abrazo de Darien, mis brazos lo envuelven sin pensarlo, desliza su espalda por el marco de la puerta llevándome con en entre sus brazos.

Lo abrazo y acaricio su espalda, su llanto se vuelve más fuerte, su cuerpo se agita entre mis brazos, nunca lo había visto así, pesadas gotitas saladas resbalan por mis mejillas.

—Darien—murmuro en su oído.

—Te amo—mi corazón vibra emocionado en mi pecho—Te amo nena—mi cuerpo se sacude en un sollozo al escuchar aquello—Lo hare…conquistare el cielo y el infierno para ti…nena lo juro, te los daré en tus manos para que seas tú quien decida a cuál de ellos pertenezco, pero por favor…—toma mi riostro entre sus manos—Por favor Serena perdóname…—seco sus lágrimas con mis manos.

—Amor…—me calla con un corto beso.

—Perdóname por no ser más valiente, perdóname por dejarte sola…—cierra los ojos fuertemente y los abre nuevamente siendo incapaz de mirarme—sobre todo perdóname por no haber estado contigo cuando perdiste aquel pedacito nuestro…nuestra pequeña—mis lágrimas no cesan ante sus palabras—nunca me perdonare por ello, y nunca podre perdonarme lo que mi…lo que Mamoru te ha hecho…nunca.

—Darien mírame—demando hasta que por fin sus hermosa mirada se posa en la mía.

—Serena—aparta un mechón de cabello de mi rostro mientras que con sus pulgares se lleva mis lágrimas—Sé que no te merezco, sé que soy insignificante a tu lado…Dios has sido tan valiente, sé que no soy digno de ti pero te lo suplico como un hombre para el que significas todo, te suplico como un hombre para el cual significas el aire que respira, hasta su misma alma…quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo y prometo amarte hasta mi último aliento de vida—en mi pecho mi corazón brinca emocionado ante sus palabras, siento como si mi propia alma hubiese vuelto a mi desde un tiempo desconocido—quédate conmigo y prometo ser un hombre digno de la maravillosa mujer que eres.

—No pienso irme, ya no, nunca más te lo prometí—nuestros cuerpos están tan juntos que apenas nos queda espacio para respirar, estamos tan juntos que apenas podemos mirarnos a los ojos—Y si te perdono—Perdón, esa palabra sale de mi boca con tanta facilidad que ahora creo que es real, muy en el fondo siempre espere esto—Te perdono por mí y por nuestro bebé—suelta un sonoro suspiro asintiendo—Te perdono porque te amo tanto o más que la primera vez que te lo dije. Te perdono porque quiero estar contigo, quiero quedarme contigo—le sonrío—quiero amarte para siempre Darien.

Corta el poco espacio que hay entre nosotros nos besamos, pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez no hay pasado que importe y los dos lo sabemos, únicamente existe un presente, una batalla que ganar, y un futuro que crearemos juntos.

Nos separamos con una sonrisa en nuestros labios.

—Necesito que me escuches y después vengas conmigo. —se nota un poco nervioso y tomando aire empieza—Hotaru no es mi esposa.

— ¿Qué?...pero tu… ¿Cómo qué no?

— Lo descubrí hace un año, ella cree que no lo sé, lo supe cuando quise abrir una cuenta en el banco para Alexander para ahorrar allí dinero para él, en fin quería que solo él fue capaz de acceder a ese dinero en cuanto creciera, el gerente me dijo que si era casado y quería abrir ese tipo de cuentas, necesitaba una copia de mi acta de matrimonio, no vi problema en ello, hasta que pedí una copia de mi acta de matrimonio, me dijeron que si el acta no existía el matrimonio tampoco.

—Porque haría ella algo así—pregunto sorprendida, es decir esa mujer que ganaría con engañarte de esa manera.

—No lo sé, y ya no quiero pensar en ello, lo único que deseo ahora es que no haya más secretos entre nosotros, quiero que sepas todo de mí.

— ¿tú crees que Mamoru tenga algo que ver en esto?

—Ahora para como están las cosas no lo dudaría, Sere pero eso no es todo.

—Es que hay más—suelto incrédula.

—Alexander no es mi hijo. —un jadeo de sorpresa se escapa de mi boca.

—Cuando conocí a Hotaru no estaba en el mejor de mis momentos, había…te había perdido a ti y a pesar de que quería sanar no estaba con todos mis sentidos en orden, ahora sé que solo me deja llevar como un imbécil por mi…—cierra los ojos con fuerza, se lo que le cuesta hablar de aquel hombre que es su padre— Mamoru, me deje llevar por él. Después cuando nació Alex me di cuenta de todo, supuestamente Alex había nacido dos meses antes del tiempo que le tocaba. Pero yo lo veía bien, y para estar seguro pregunte a un médico amigo mío hice que lo revisara y me dijo que era un bebe perfecto con sus meses completos.

—Esa mujer es simplemente detestable. —Suelto en un arrebato de coraje. —Como pudo hacerte eso.

Enredó sus manos con las mías— el idiota fui yo, después de haberme enterado de aquello, decidí esperar a que ella se recuperara y la enfrente, me dijo que la perdonara, que me amaba, me confesó que tenía problemas con las drogas fue todo un caos, por suerte Alex había nacido bien. Seguí con ella por pena, esa pena se convirtió en respeto al ver que dejaba sus vicios y allí nunca pasó a más.

—Tú y ella.

—No…bueno tan solo una par de veces, a veces bebía y todo me superaba, y bueno solo entonces lo hacía. Serena…—levante mi mano poniéndola en sus labios.

—Ahora ya nada de eso importa—con qué derecho podía recriminarle algo así, cuando conocía perfectamente mi pasado.

—Serena, Hotaru no significa nada para mí, sé que hay algo en esta historia que aún no sé, pero sea lo que sea que esconde lo voy a descubrir, antes no quise dudar o pensar cosas equivocadas, solo me enfocaba en el gimnasio en mi trabajo por olvidar, por tratar de seguir. Pero en cuanto a Alexander es verdad no soy su padre y no se quien lo sea pero lo amo como si fuese mío y cuando todo esto termine hare lo que sea necesario para que este a mi lado y para eso te necesito.

—Darien tengo a Selene, no es mía pero la amo como si hubiese salido de mí, y por eso te entiendo más de lo que crees, y si lo que deseas es estar con ese pequeño estaré a tu lado.

— ¡Diablos princesa te extrañaba tanto que nada me importaba!

—Me costó tanto alejarme de ti, sentí que moría cuando te deje en aquella cama de hospital, Luna ella me ayudaba a saber de ti.

—Todo era tan difícil para mí, no entendía el porqué de que te marcharas—intento decir algo pero no me lo permite—lo se princesa, ahora lo sé y lo entiendo y te prometo que aunque él sea mi padre va a tener que responder por que ha hecho, eso lo puedes tener por seguro.

—Nunca terminare de agradecerle a la vida por tenerte a mi lado. Dime ¿estás bien?...No has cambiado de decisión con respecto a nosotros.

—Claro que no, he dicho que no habrá nada que me aleje de ti ahora y así será. —una linda sonrisa tira de sus labios.

—En ese caso ven conmigo. —se pone de pie ayudándome a mi también.

— ¿A dónde?

Pregunto curiosa y el apenas sonríe mientras entra en mi habitación y toma una manta de la cama.

—A un lugar—extiende su mano hacia mí, la tomo entrelazando nuestras manos.

Salimos de la casa en un cómodo silencio, la temperatura ha bajado haciendo que mi piel se erice ante el frio contacto del aire. Darien abre la manta poniéndola sobre mis ho0mbros.

—Quiero que sepas que no daba por hecho nada—lo miro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A tu perdón.

—No entiendo.

—Ya lo entenderás. —me sonríe a pesar de que en su mirada aún hay tristeza.

— ¿Dónde has estados todos estos días?

—En el lugar a donde vamos. —Ven—atrayéndome hacia el cubre mis ojos con su pañuelo. —Necesito que sea una sorpresa y una vez más te repito no daba por hecho tu perdón—lo siento ponerse de pie delante de mí—solo tenía la férrea esperanza de que me perdonaras y me dieras una oportunidad.

No dice mas solo puedo escuchar el césped crujir bajo nuestros pasos, después de varios minutos nos detenemos.

— ¿Hemos llegado?—en el aire hay ligero olor dulce—Huele muy rico.

Darien camina detrás de mí desanudando la venda de mis ojos. El pañuelo cae de mis ojos y a solo unos pasos hay un hermoso arroyo, cerca de mis pies hay una fila de velas en pequeños recipientes que titilan con el viento.

—Darien esto es…—giro hacia él y me quedo sin palabras al verlo sobre una de sus rodillas con una de sus manos levantadas y en sus dedos una pequeña cajita con un anillo en ella. El aire se queda en mis pulmones, mi corazón late desenfrenado y mi cuerpo se congela.

—No pienso perder más tiempo en mi vida, no más, quiero que estés junto a mí el resto de mi vida y prometo no hacer más estupideces y mucho permitir que te alejes de mi lado…Serena Tsukino… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Su mirada luce esperanzada y con temor, el hermoso anillo brilla en la caja y mi cerebro aun no conecta con mi lengua hace tanto tiempo atrás había soñado tanto con este momento que ahora me parece irreal.

—Por todos los dioses espero que no me digas que no—ríe entre divertido y asustado.

—Dios…Darien claro que si…claro que quiero—suelta el aire que tenía retenido en su pecho en señal de alivio, toma mi mano izquierda colocando el anillo en mi dedo anular—es precioso.

Poniéndose de pie me toma en sus brazos besándonos, ponemos nuestras vidas en aquel beso, mis manos se deslizan hasta su cuello, su cabello mientras sus manos se aferran a mi cintura.

—Prometo hacerte feliz y pelear contra quien sea por tu felicidad…lo prometo nena, ¿vienes conmigo a esta nueva vida aunque sea dura?

—Contigo hasta el cielo—su sonrisa es sincera, sus labios se pegan a los míos nuevamente—hazme el amor Darien.

— ¿Estas segura?—sé que lo pregunta por qué aun este inseguro pero no pienso dar marcha atrás.

—Como nunca en mi vida—asiente quitando la manta de mis hombros y extendiéndola sobre la paja, vuelve a mí.

—Te voy a mar con mi vida Serena—me besa tan despacio que siento como cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo se enciende, su lengua seduce sensualmente a la mía, mientras sus manos se deshacen de los botones de mi blusa, esta cae al suelo y el frio contra resta con la temperatura de mi piel, sus labios descienden hasta el arco de mi cuello.

Lentamente caemos sobre la manta, Darien de rodillas entre mis muslos se deshace de su suéter, la tinta brilla con el titilar de las velas, es como un Dios tribal con su fuerza y su belleza.

Se despoja de cada una de sus prendas sin dejar de mirarme, mis ojos se prendan de aquella v que da paso a aquel lugar escondido lleno deseo y anhelo, desciende hacia mi besando mi vientre, mi pantalón desaparece junto a mis bragas bajo sus astutas caricias, asciende hasta mi pecho, arqueo mi cuerpo hacia el en el momento en que su boca hace contacto con uno de mis pezones, un gemido brota de lo mas profundo de mi excitación, mi brassier es tirado hacia un lado, sus manos maestras acarician mi cuerpo sin que sus labios dejen un solo lugar sin besar.

La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos es caliente, el frio ha desaparecido para dar paso a llamas que queman nuestros cuerpos.

—Te amo—hablamos al unísono en el mismo instante en que entra en mí, jadeamos juntos por la sensación abrazadora, se mueve una y otra vez dentro de mí, esta vez nos amamos lentamente, despacio y sin prisa.

Recorro sus espalda con mis manos hasta que llego al lugar donde se está su tatuaje aquel que falta completar con el nombre del fruto de nuestro amor, mis muslos se cierran con fuerza en su cintura, el gruñe ante el contacto, sus movimientos se aceleran llevándonos juntos al paraíso que descubrimos juntos.

Nuestras respiraciones son erráticas por la sensación del orgasmo, se desploma junto a mí, llevándome hasta su pecho, nos envuelve juntos con la manta y el silencio cae sobre los dos.

…

 ***Darien***

Lo sentía, sentía que esta era mi última oportunidad, la aprovecharía y no permitiría que nada, ni nadie destruya nuestra felicidad, por nada del mundo permitiré que alejen de mi lado a Serena.

La estreche aún más en mis brazos y pude escuchar su risa, sonreí con ella bese su cabeza entretanto acariciaba la suavidad de su espalda.

— ¿Crees que debemos marcharnos a casa? los demás deben estar por regresar.

—Aun no, quiero y necesito estar más tiempo así contigo.

—Este es un lugar muy hermoso—jugueteo con sus dedos hasta llegar al anillo que acabo de poner en su mano, llevo su mano hasta mis labios dejando un beso en ella, Serena me sorprende acostándose boca abajo sobre mi pecho.

Me observa con su mirada color cielo tan brillante que es innegable negar su felicidad.

—Eres hermosa. —me sonríe.

— ¿Cuantos tatuajes tienes?—enarco una ceja por su pregunta.

—Mmm no lo sé, simplemente los he ido haciendo según la situación.

— ¿Según la situación? Es decir que cada uno tiene un porque

—No todos, algunos los hice solo porque me gustaban, este por ejemplo—señalo mi antebrazo—fue por el peor día de mi vida.

—"El infierno es de los dos"—murmura acariciando el tatuaje.

—Sí, lo hice la primera vez que te perdí.

—En nuestro departamento en New York, cuando me marche.

—Dijiste que había conquistado el cielo para mí y a ti te había dejado en el infierno.

—No era así. —no era una pregunta era un aseveración.

—No, vivía mi infierno y lo he vivido desde ese día. Aquel día debí llevarte lejos—la culpa hace mella nuevamente en mí.

—Hey, míranos estamos aquí juntos, sí han pasado muchas cosas pero estamos aquí y por más que lo han deseado no nos separaremos.

—Temo tanto perderte.

—No ahora—mueve sus dedos donde brilla en anillo—seré tu esposa y eso nadie lo va a cambiar— después de que demos el "sí quiero" serás irremediablemente mío. —cada una de sus palabras me llenan de felicidad.

Con un gritito de su parte me coloco sobre ella.

—Y tú serás irremediablemente mía.

Sonríe a carcajadas mientras hago cosquillas con mis manos en su cuerpo.

— ¡Que posesivo!—exclama.

—Hey señorita tengo que serlo cuando tengo a un Thor con el corazón acelerado por mi futura esposa—exclamo con indignación fingida.

— ¿Thor?

—Oh vamos, lo entiendes.

—Lo sé, Malachite.

—Desvergonzada. —la acuso juguetón.

—Él es un buen hombre y un gran amigo.

—No lo niego, sin duda lo es, mi único problema con él es que fue tu novio y que ahora a pesar de ya no serlo está muy enamorado de ti.

—Ya encontrara a alguien, en realidad Setsuna está muy enamorada de él, pero el aún no lo nota.

—Tengo mucho que agradecerle, el me abrió los ojos.

—De qué forma.

—Solo me hizo ver la realidad, me hizo ver lo bella que eres, lo fuerte que eres. Él sabe lo que vales y estaba dispuesto a ganarse tu amor y alejarte de todo esto.

—No quiero alejarme de nada, ya no quiero huir.

—Lo resolveremos juntos.

—Lo haremos.

Una vez más tomo todo de la mujer que amo, sin mentiras sin secretos y sin reservas.

…

 ***Serena***

—Shhhtt Darien—reímos juntos, está quejándose por haberse golpeado su dedo chiquito en la puerta.

—Fue mala idea venir sin zapatos.

—No fue una idea, las velas se agotaron y perdimos los zapatos.

Reímos una vez más.

Todas las luces de las casa se encienden.

— ¡Tu cabeza hueca sabes ¿qué hora es?!—un ceñudo Haruka reprende a Darien.

—Ups—es todo lo que él dice en su defensa.

—Puede besar a la novia— todos…bueno al menos los que estamos despiertos miramos hacia un hombre bajito y rechoncho desparramado en el sofá.

Haruka, Darien y yo reímos.

—Lo siento amigo, se me paso el tiempo—Darien se disculpa.

—Así veo. —enarca una ceja.

— ¿Llegaron?— Malachite desciende las escaleras siendo seguido por Michiru y Andrew. Su mirada se posa en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda sonríe melancólico acercándose hacia mí—Felicidades hermosa, te mereces ser feliz al fin.

—Gracias Mal. —nos damos un fuerte abrazo hasta que un carraspeo hace que nos separemos.

—Más te vale estar dispuesto a todo por ella porque si no, no te dejare vivir para contarlo— Mal extiende su mano.

—Daria más que mi vida por ella—Darien estrecha su mano.

—Debemos despertar al hombre—pasa de mi directo hacia el hombre en el sofá.

— ¿Quién es?—pregunto curiosa por la tristeza de Mal.

—Un juez, nos va a casar se supone que sería esta noche. Pero creo que se me paso la hora.

 _«Me gusta esto de estar prometida creo que será mejor ser esposa»_

—Quiero ser la señora Chiba ahora—demando.

— ¿Ahora?—hablan todos al unísono, Darien se sorprende.

—Ahora—demando contenta.

Haruka y Michiru sonríen felices.

—Sere hemos preparado algo en la sala, vengan.

Todo era sencillo, una mesa arreglada con flores, varias sillas acomodadas en orden, era sencillo pero tenía a mi lado a las personas que amo.

—Mami—mi pequeña frota sus ojitos desde lo alto de la escalera.

—Hola bebé. —baja las escaleras en dirección a los brazos de Darien.

— ¿Llegaron los novios?—el hombre desparramado en el sofá se levanta con su traje arrugado.

—Creo que podemos dar comienzo no es así amigo—Andrew palmea el hombro de Darien.

Así una noche a las tres de la mañana me uní en matrimonio al hombre que he amado casi toda mi vida, Haruka con su ropa arrugada, Michiru en pijama y siendo mi madrina, Andrew como padrino de Darien, y con mi pequeña y hermosa hija muy emocionada en brazos de Malachite mi mejor amigo.

No era la boda perfecta, no había lujos, ni demasiadas flores, no hubo vestido, incluso Darien jugaba con nuestros pies descalzos debajo de la mesa…

Para el resto del mundo talvez fuese la boda peor hecha en la historia, pero para mí fue la boda más perfecta que nadie haya tenido jamás.

…

Los besos en mi espalda desnuda me despertaron.

—Es hora amor.

Observo el reloj en la mesita de noche marcaba las 8 de la mañana, apenas había dormido una hora.

—Hoy empieza todo—hablo sentándome en la cama. —Aun así nada puede ponerme triste.

—Te merecías algo mucho mejor.

—Fue perfecto. —me besa despacio.

—Darien podemos hablar un segundo—Darien se pone de pie para atender el llamado de Malachite, solo en ese momento reparo en que él ya está cambiado y listo para salir.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

…

 ***Darien***

Salgo de la habitación encontrando el rostro preocupado de Andrew y Malachite

— ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Ven vamos al despacho.

Bajamos la escalera, pasando de Michiru que esta arreglando a Selene en una de las habitaciones.

Llegamos al despacho donde Haruka nos espera.

—He hablado con Lita, se ha llevado a Gea y a Dominic con ella, por suerte Hotaru le ha pedido a Lita que se lleve a Alexander con ella.

Suelto el aire aliviado—Eso ha sido fantástico.

— ¿Quién es Alexander?—Malachite pregunta serio sin apartar su mirada.

—Mi hijo—lo observo cerrar sus puños con fuerza.

— ¿Tienes un hijo con otra mujer?—suelta casi sin creerlo. — ¡Maldición Darien te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que la respondas!—se acerca amenazante— ¿Tu matrimonio de anoche fue real?

Su pregunta me molesta de sobremanera asique respondo.

—Sé que note debo explicaciones, pero te las voy a dar por lo que has hecho por nosotros.

—Explícate entonces—Haruka se cruza de brazos, paciente esperando.

—Hace mucho que descubrí que mi matrimonio con Hotaru era falso.

— ¡¿Qué?!...¿Hace cuánto que sabias?—Un sorprendido Andrew exclama enojado— ¿Y por qué demonios sigues unido a esa bruja?

—Lo descubrí porque no hay ningún registro de nuestro matrimonio en ninguna parte, los detalles lo sabe mi esposa—expongo mirando Malachite.

— ¿Y porque no hiciste nada?

—Haruka, si Hotaru no es mi esposa Alexander tampoco es nada mío, si yo la dejo ella se lleva a Alexander.

—Qué demonios, el crio es tu hijo… ¿o no?

—No Malachite, Alexander no es mi hijo. Cuando conocí a Hotaru no estaba en el mejor de mis momentos, así que solo me uní a ella por despecho, y porque creí que necesitaba mi ayuda con un problema que ella tenía, luego se ganó mí respeto y por eso seguí con ella, pero ya no más.

—Estoy lista. —Selene ingresa al despacho de la mano de mi esposa, siendo seguidas por Michiru.

— Ven aquí Muñeca—beso su mejilla—lista para conocer a tu hermanito—desde que Selene supo que conocería a Dominic su ánimo había subido e incluso había empezado a comer mucho más. —ahora que estamos todos aquí he pensado que sería mejor que en lugar de que Sele, valla con Lita sería mejor si mi madre y los niños vienen aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es lo mejor Serena, Haruka y Michiru estarán con ellos y además Mamoru puede averiguar la dirección de la casa de los abuelos de Lita, esta casa es de la familia de Michiru y no creo que tengan manera de llegar aquí.

—Darien tiene razón—Malachite acuerda conmigo—aquí estarán más seguros. —le agradezco su apoyo.

—Bien entonces iré a llamar a Lita para que vengan hacia acá, solo espero que Gea no tenga problema con ello.

…

 ***Dos días después—Seattle***

Mi madre no pudo viajar con Lita alegando estar demasiado mal y desanimada, por suerte no había puesto excusa para que Alex y Dominic viajaran. Me sentía tranquilo porque sé que mi madre estaba bien y en buenas manos.

Habíamos trazado un plan, todo eran solo meras especulaciones, pero según los datos que teníamos Rei era la única capaz meter a la cárcel a Mamoru.

Todo lo que creí que era mi vida se había ido a la basura, todo era solo un espejismo, ahora sé que lo único real en mi vida había sido Serena.

 _«No tengo la certeza, pero estoy casi seguro…de que Hotaru y tu padre son amantes»_

Cierro mis manos en puños sobre el volante.

 _«Ella llevaba una maleta extra, si quieres verificarlo lo único que tienes que hacer es llegar en silencio»_

Solo de pensar en ello se me revolvía el estómago, mi padre y aquella mujer que alguna vez creí valía la pena.

La jefatura hace aparición en mi espacio de visión parqueo el auto y me bajo.

No sé si Jedaite pueda ayudarme y no sabemos con certeza si podemos confiar en él.

—Yo voy por él.

—Malachite, si tienes que romperle la cara hazlo.

—Amigo, soy ruso romperle la cara para mi será un placer—sonreímos. El desaparece en el pasillo de camino a la oficina de Jedaite.

— ¿Darien?—su rostro se nota demacrado y cansado, no la he visto desde que irrumpió en la cabaña con su verdad tergiversada y su semblante me dice que algo fuerte está pasando en su vida.

—Rei—contesto frio. Camina hasta su oficina.

— ¿Qué quieres?, vienes a pedirme que corra donde Serena a pedirle disculpas.

—Deberías.

—Eres un estúpido, esa mujer te usa a su antojo, lo hace con todos los hombres y tú te dejas manipular.

—No hables así de ella.

Se burla con una carcajada amarga—Sé que has estado con ella en el departamento de Andrew—ordena papeles entre tanto habla—seguramente has estado siendo digamos "bien atendido" después de todo ser una buena prostituta es su profesión.

—Rei cierra la boca de una maldita vez, te aseguro que de no ser mujer te habría dado tu merecido por hablar así de mi esposa.

Sus ojos se abren desmesurados, una bofetada resuena en mi mejilla.

— ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con esa asquerosa?

—Lamento decir esto pero la única que conozco con un comportamiento asqueroso eres tú.

—No te atrevas a ofenderme por una basura como esa, nuestro padre se avergonzara de ti. —suelto una amarga carcajada.

—El que siente vergüenza de mi padre y de mi hermana soy yo—quiere hablar y no selo permito—sabias lo de sus tratos con Black—no inmuta ante mi declaración— Rei me buscaste el en Las Vegas viste mi estado, y no te importo, cubriste a mi padre sin dudarlo, dejaste que Seiya muriese como un animal en deplorables condiciones.

—¡Fue por ti, lo hicimos por ti, para que vivieras él estaba en coma y él te había disparado!

— ¡En coma, no muerto maldita sea!—golpeo su escritorio con mi puño.

—Mi padre nos ama por eso hizo lo que hizo.

— ¡Rei reacciona el manipula nuestras vidas¡

—¡No!

— ¡Lo hace, Rei hay tanto que no sabes!

—Lo sé, mi padre me cuenta todo, él me ha contado todo y tú solo estas engañado por esa ramera.

En ese momento ya no puedo callar más.

—Te conto que violó Serena.

—Por favor—dice burlona.

—Te conto que conocía a la madre de Serena.

— ¡Mentiras!

—Sabes que Hotaru mi supuesta esposa es amante de nuestro padre. —retrocede un paso hacia atrás como si hubiese sido golpeada negando una y otra vez.

—Rei tu padre es un monstruo y tú lo sabes—los dos giramos hacia Jedaite—quien es seguido por Malachite—destruyo la vida de tu hermano y va destruir la nuestra si se lo permites, por favor, por mi entiéndelo de una vez.

—Señorita, su esposo está dispuesto a colaborar para poner a Mamoru Chiba tras las rejas.

Rei se lanza en contra de su esposo—¡Traidor, maldito traidor!—la tomo por la cintura evitando que lo golpee.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?!—Un hombre algo mayor aparece en la oficina. —Detectives que acto tan desagradable es este—Rei se calma enseguida.

—Comandante tengo algo que decir.

—Que es, detective Jedaite. —Malachite lo interrumpe.

—Darien, llévate a tu hermana mientras el comandante Tomoe, Jedaite y yo conversamos. —asentí llevándome a Rei quien caminaba a prisa.

—No creas que te vas a librar de tu castigo, el hecho de que te traiga conmigo no quiere decir que te libraras de tu responsabilidad, vienes conmigo porque quiero que sepas que a qué clase de monstruo defiendes por encima de un hombre que te ama.

No dice nada solo limpia sus lágrimas mientras observa por la ventanilla del auto.

Ella es solo una pieza más en el juego enfermo de Mamoru Chiba.

…

Nos detenemos frente a la casa de nuestra madre yo bajo pero Rei no lo hace.

—Baja…Rei baja de una vez—lo hace en silencio, solo llora, solo hasta ahora la pesada realidad cae en sus hombros. —Vamos por la parte de atrás.

Así lo hacemos, encontramos la puerta abierta y una vez que ponemos un pie en la sala los jadeos llegan hasta nosotros, mi estómago se revuelve.

—No—jadea Rei no queriendo avanzar, la sujeto por el brazo obligándola a subir.

La puerta de la habitación de mi madre está abierta y los gemidos son cada vez más fuertes.

—Allí los tienes—Hotaru reacciona tirándose a un lado. Afuera las sirenas se escuchan minutos después los pasos de policías irrumpen en la habitación.

Pero ya no soy consciente de nada, Rubeus es esposado frente a mí, junto a Hotaru.

—Lo siento—Rei es esposada a mi lado mientras susurra una y otra vez.

 _«Lo siento»_

—Señor Chiba hemos encontrado un mensaje en celular de su hermana ella le dio aviso a su padre.

—Serena—la vida se va de mí ser al pensar en ella.

…


	12. OBSECIÓN

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **NO SOY CULPABLE**

Obsesión

 ***Serena***

— ¿Crees que Malachite y Darien de verdad logren convencer a Rei?

Retuerzo mis dedos nerviosa.

—Eso espero.

—Aquel tipo aún sigue al otro lado de la calle. —Andrew observa por la ventana entre las cortinas al tipo que lleva vigilándonos desde que llegamos. —No ha parado de hablar por teléfono—su tono es preocupado—No fue buena idea que vinieses con nosotros.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que todo saliera bien, no podía dejar solo a Darien con todo esto.

 _«Ahora solo espero que todo salga bien, aunque ahora creo que todo esto es demasiado fácil para salir a la perfección»_

—Todo saldrá bien solo creo que te arriesgas demasiado.

—Están tardando—camino por la sala dando vueltas—ya deberían haber llamado.

—Malachite y Darien saben lo que hacen, ahora cálmate y siéntate de una vez, solo logras ponerme nervioso también.

El crujir de un cristal suena reviso con la mirada a través del salón pero no veo nada roto.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?

Andrew tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Se…Serena—su camisa toma un color amarilla empieza a tomar un color rojo en la parte baja de su abdomen—Corre—es lo último que dice antes de caer desplomado en el suelo.

Mis manos tiemblan al tiempo que mi cerebro procesa lo que ha sucedido.

 _«Ayúdalo…¡Serena le han disparado!»_

Mi subconsciente reacciona primero.

—No—murmuro en silencio—No… ¡no, no, Andrew!—grito arrodillándome a su lado.

El esta inconsciente pero su sangre no dejas de brotar de su abdomen, levanto su camisa donde ha quedado huella de una bala.

— ¡Andrew…por favor no!—me muevo rápidamente, presiono su herida con mis temblorosas manos, busco el teléfono marcando a emergencias.

— _Emergencia_ —la voz suena a través de la neblina de confusión y dolor.

—Mi amigo…él está herido, por favor.

— _Cálmese señorita, dígame donde se encuentra._

— ¡Una ambulancia pronto por favor!—grito desesperada.

— _Señorita necesito su dirección_.

—Es en…. —el mundo se apaga a mi alrededor—pierdo la coordinación para hablar al sentir el golpe en mi cabeza, trato mantenerme despierta pero todo se apaga.

…

— ¿Por qué …ces …sto? …espondeme …amoru—los gritos son agudos, no comprendo lo que dicen, el dolor en mi cabeza es palpitante, escucho los latidos de mi corazón tan fuertes que casi los puedo escuchar—…e …mo …amoru, …iempre lo …ice—sacudo mi cabeza para coordinar las palabras.

Al tratar de abrí los ojos no puedo, una venda cubre mi visión.

— ¿Don…Donde?—escucho pasos acercarse.

—…rena …ariño,¿…stas …ien?—niego una y otra vez lo intento pero no puedo, no puedo, mi mente reconoce esa voz pero no puedo recordar a quien pertenece.—…escansa, al …arecer te …olpee muy …uerte.—Siento como mi barbilla es levantada, como si revisaran mi cabeza— …olo es un …queño corte.

—Andrew—susurro una vez antes volver a caer en la inconciencia.

…

 ***Gea***

— ¿Dónde?—la persona al otro lado de la línea titubea—Dime de una vez donde están. —contesta no muy seguro.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado? Gea dijiste que querías ayudar.

—Es lo que pienso hacer, no puedo permitir que un hombre como el siga haciendo lo que hace…ya fueron muchos años, ahora estoy cansada de callar. Dime donde esta Serena, necesito decirle la verdad.

—Se los diré todo—suena resuelto a hacerlo.

—Aun no, todavía estoy yendo hacia allá, me faltan unos minutos.

—Sabes que esto es diferente de Ikuko ¿verdad?—no respondo—Gea, responde ¿esto es diferente de Ikuko y lo sabes?

—Lo sé—la respuesta es escueta, la verdad es que una parte de mi lo sabe, pero otra grita que la sangre de Ikuko late en un corazón diferente.

—Gea lo manejaste una vez y volverás a hacerlo, solo dime que harás lo correcto, solo promételo.

—Lo prometo, solo hablare con ella necesito pedirle perdón y sé que esta es la oportunidad, no después…cuando todo termine pienso entregarme a la policía. —la llamada se cierra con un clic. No dejo que me responda nada estoy resuelta a hacerlo.

Una vez hice una promesa, una vez me había equivocado, una vez el amor me había vuelto ciega y una vez había odiado con todo mí ser a una sola persona.

Una vez me arrepentí de mis actos y jure tratar de repararlo

—Lo intente Serena…lo juro que lo intente, no creí que una sola acción tuviese tanta repercusión en tu vida. —con los ojos fijos en la carretera los recuerdos llegan vividos a mi memoria

 ***Inicio FB***

Llegaba tarde mi madre se pondría furiosa, sonrío contenta—No importa—ahora estoy dispuesta aguantar la reprimenda, me encogí de hombros.

Mamoru era perfecto para mí, era tan dulce y tierno conmigo, aunque a veces era rudo cuando hacíamos el amor no me importaba.

 _«A los hombre a veces les gusta ser rudos Gea, es normal cuando haga algo nuevo solo déjate llevar, a Mamoru le gustan cosas distintas, créeme yo lo sé»_

No me había gustado su referencia, sé que ella había sido su novia, pero eso ya no importaba el me había escogido a mí y solo a mí.

Me gustase o no, mi mejor amiga había sido novia de mi amado Mamoru y ella sabía lo que le gustaba al menos por medio de sus concejos podía ganarme la aprobación de Mamoru.

— ¿Así?—mis pasos se detienen en el primer escalón.

 _«Esa voz»_

—Oh…si muchachita así—las voces provenían de la habitación de mis padres, sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza al escuchar gemidos, apresure mis pasos lo más silenciosa que pude, tenía que llegar a mi habitación y hacer como si esto nunca paso.

—Eres la mejor idea que he tenido Ikuko—me detuve en seco al escuchar de la voz de mi madre aquel nombre.

—Pues yo no me quejo de su decisión ustedes dos son fantásticos, aunque esto me guste tengo que irme—mis manos se pusieron heladas al saber lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación.

—Mañana, nuestra hija se va de viaje de fin de semana, nos gustaría que vinieses nos gusta divertirnos contigo— la risa de "ella" se escucha en toda la estancia.

—Claro— mi cuerpo respondió rápidamente al escuchar como el pomo de la puerta rechinaba antes de ser abierto, me deslizo detrás de la puerta del baño, para segundos después ver como mi madre se despide de ella con un beso en los labios, tapo mi boca con mis manos para ahogar un grito, mi padre sale después uniéndose al beso, cierro los ojos con fuerza ahogando un gemido de dolor.

 ***Fin FB***

Todos esos días callé, todos y cada uno de esos días me quede en silencio, no podía preguntar aquello a mis padres y mucho menos a mi supuesta mejor amiga.

 _«Gea, cariño las personas son muy extrovertidas en cuanto al sexo, si tus padres hacen ese tipo de cosas es porque así lo desean, así que deja de meterte en la vida sexual de los demás y mejor empieza la tuya»_

Ese fin de semana me entregue a Mamoru, sabía que era lo correcto, él me amaba y yo a él y si de algo estaba segura era de que jamás haría algo como lo que mis padres hacían.

En aquel entonces evitaba a Ikuko a toda costa, la última vez que hable con ella fue cuando se despidió de mí porque había conocido a un Chico llamado Kenji.

 _«Estoy enamorada de él, lo amo y me ha pedido que me mude con el he llevado mis notas a otra universidad—inclino la cabeza con un gesto de vergüenza—mis notas…todas son muy buenas y pues me han aceptado, solo quería pedirte que cuides de Mamoru el…él te ama»_

Ella lo conocía creí en sus palabras, sí era verdad que algunas veces Mamoru era rudo pero las demás veces era casi…casi perfecto.

 ***Inicio FB***

—A veces me resultas insípida, nunca dejaste de ser la mojigata que eras cuando te conocí en la universidad—sus palabras dolían, pero estaba ebrio y eso lo justifica.

—No sabes lo que dices Mamoru estas ebrio—lo desvisto sobre la cama para ayudarlo a ducharse.

—Mujer idiota, los ebrios dicen la verdad—era solo uno de los golpes emocióneles que me había dado en la vida—eres tan simple.

—Calla Mamoru, no digas cosas de las que después te arrepientes—susurre al borde de las lágrimas, es que así era siempre, hoy ebrio decía todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza y a la mañana siguiente me suplicaba perdón.

—Ah…Ikuko si era una mujer de verdad—mis puños se detienen en el botón de su camisa—era tan hermosa, tan sexy y su esencia era dulce como la miel.

El alma me dolía.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto amabas de ella?—pregunte con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, era primera vez que me decidía a preguntarlo.

—Todo, absolutamente todo—soltó casi al borde de la inconciencia—¡todo!—grito haciendo que me sobresaltara.

— Mamoru, Darien está dormido en su cuna…no grites—demande aunque él ya se había dormido.

…

—No lo quiero—las lágrimas de la mujer frente a mi caían sin freno por su rostro—No quiero nada de ese monstruo.

—No lo llames así, es mi esposo y no te creo.

—Algún día te darás cuenta, el hace que te obsesiones por él, hasta el punto de perderte entonces cuando quieres reaccionar es tarde y cuando vez el monstruo que es ya has destruido hasta a las personas que amas.

— ¡Lárgate ramera!

—Se llama Seiya—señala en dirección del bebé en sus brazos, no lo quiero porque es de él.

—Llévatelo, llévaselo a él, que sea el quien lo resuelva…y no le digas que viniste…no lo hagas. —cerré la puerta en su cara, lleve las manos hacia mi rostro secando el dolor de mis lágrimas, mire a mi pequeño hijo.

La mujer se parecía a Ikuko, su cabello, su voz, sus ojos…el me había engañado con una mujer que se parecía a ella. El aun la amaba, ese día sufrí, llore pero cuando Mamoru llego a casa, nada había pasado una vez mas no dije nada, así eran las cosas, él pensaba en ella sí, pero no podía tenerla…yo era su esposa.

No importaba si cuando terminaba dentro de mí a veces, solo a veces la mencionaba a ella…era un error… ¿verdad?

Nada de eso importaba porque yo era su esposa.

…

—Eres mi esposa y te amo—nuestros hijos nos observaban orgullosos, era nuestro décimo aniversario y era feliz.

 _«A pesar de todo»_

Acusa mi conciencia.

 _«Si soy feliz a pesar de todo, él es mío, su cuerpo es mío. Aunque su mente no lo sea, sé que me ama»_

…

La cama esta vacía, Mamoru no está, me levanto descalza a buscarlo, la noche había sido maravillosa, habíamos cenado, me había regalado flores y luego habíamos hecho el amor dos veces.

El sonido de su voz llega hasta mí, está en el despacho.

Con mi mano en el pomo de la puerta escucho su voz.

—Envíame su dirección por correo, la quiero aquí mañana—escucho un clic.

 _«Hablaba por teléfono»_

Observo el reloj en la pared las dos de la mañana.

Las teclas del teléfono suenan.

—Hola…—silencio—si soy yo…—silencio…— ¿te hace feliz escucharme?...—silencio—Lo sé, lo sé ¿porque desapareciste? ¿tienes idea de lo que me ha costado encontrarte?...—silencio, a pesar de que sé que es imposible me acerco un poco más a la puerta para poder escuchar algo a través de la línea de teléfono.—Siempre fuiste mía, sabias desde siempre que ella no significa nada para mí, Gea me da asco—mis entrañas se retuercen por el dolor punzante, traición, era lo que quemaba dentro de mi ser—¡Eres feliz!...¡mentira!...No…no cuelgues…¡Ikuko…Ikuko!—masculló fúrico mientras golpeaba el teléfono sobre el escritorio.

Esa noche llegue a sentir rabia, odio y la más absoluta ansias de venganza. Ella era la culpable de mi dolor, ella se había metido en el alma del hombre que amo, todos estos años sufría en silencio, mientras ella era feliz, había construido su felicidad sobre mi dolor. Solo que ahora estaba en mis manos hacerle sentir el dolor que yo había vivido por su culpa.

—Juro que vas a llorar lágrimas de sangre Ikuko…lo juro.

Esa misma noche aguarde en silencio como siempre callando mi dolor, eso no era difícil para mí, siempre callaba y esta vez lo haría también.

Recupere el número de la persona que tenía la información para Mamoru, el dinero no era problema para mi así que le ofrecí dinero a cambio de que se largara y desapareciera, quería la información para mí y la obtendría a cualquier costo.

…

— ¡Serena cariño, ven papá vendrá por nosotras, llega de su viaje en un momento!—ella sonreía, sonreía mientras mi corazón estaba envuelto en brazas ardientes.

Creía que sería capaz, cierro los puños con dolor sobre mi falda.

—No puedo—la niña era hermosa, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Decidida a marcharme enciendo el motor del auto.

Un auto se parque frente a su casa, un hombre alto y bien vestido sale de este, entonces lo veo Ikuko sale de la casa y se lanza a sus brazos, una automática sonrisa se forma en mis labios.

—Un amor por otro Ikuko.

…

El sol quema en mi espalda, pero la espera ha valido la pena.

—Es el—me cercioro de que no haya equivocación, la peluca hace que mi cuero cabelludo sude, los guantes están pegados a mis manos. El saluda a un hombre al otro lado de la acera, cruza la calle y se marcha con este, ahora es el momento, salgo del auto apresurada y nerviosa.

 _«Ahora, no hay nadie»_

Metiéndome debajo del auto corto aquel cable, lo hago sin remordimientos.

«Eres insípida»

«Ikuko me da asco»

«Eres deliosa Ikuko»

Todas esas humillaciones son tu culpa y por eso debes pagar.

 ***Fin FB***

—Y sufriste, fui testigo de eso ramera— escupo las palabras con ese odio aun comiéndome el alma. —Pero algo de ti que pago consecuencias y eso no me lo perdono.

 _«La observaba de lejos, aquella niña se veía triste y me preguntaba si lo que hice valió la pena, entonces la vi a ella, ebria de la mano de otro hombre, entonces la satisfacción me inundo._

— _Eso es una pena—la mujer detrás de mi llama mi atención._

— _¿Disculpe?_

— _Aquella mujer es un monstruo—sonreí internamente._

— _¿porque?_

— _Esto es vergonzoso de decir pero a nadie le gusta meterse en problemas ajenos ¿verdad?—asentí, podía ver como la mujer estaba ansiosa por hablar—el abusa de la niña._

 _Mi sangre se congelo en mis venas.»_

—No deseaba aquello Serena lo juro, pero no podía hacer nada.

Ese día por la tarde llame a la policía, fue horrible aquel hombre le iba a disparar pero la policía llego a tiempo.

Al menos eso había hecho bien.

Cuando vi a Serena con Selene, supe que la vida me daba una oportunidad de resarcir mi error.

— ¿Y qué hiciste tú?...¡ ¿Qué hiciste ramera?!—Golpeo el volante del auto—Te revolcaste con el hombre que amo…con mi amor, fue así como me pagaste. Podía soportar a las amantes de Mamoru mientras no fuesen Ikuko…pero llegaste tú…con su sangre corriendo por tus venas, perra no te conformaste con mi hijo que tanto te amaba. Tenías que querer quitármelo a él también. Eso no va pasar…claro que no.

Encontrar la fotografías de Mamoru junto a ella fue demasiado para mí, ahora estaba decidida a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Solo deseaba que mi hija no estuviese tan ciega por el amor hacia su padre.

Rei, no le conté la verdad no podía hacer que odiase a su padre y nuevamente me equivoque solo espero que me perdone algún dia.

…

Parquee el auto frente al edificio, sé que van a llegar escuche a Lita decirlo.

Uno de los hombres de Mamoru está frente al edificio.

Me acerco a él.

—Mamoru me envió.

—Señora tengo órdenes.

—Y yo las estoy cambiando, lárgate—exijo, este lo hace dudoso.

Regreso a mi auto esperando, entonces veo el auto de Mamoru.

Este se parquea sin bajar del auto, acomoda una maleta en la ventanilla, minutos después sale del auto e ingresa al edificio.

Lo sigo.

…

 ***Darien***

— ¡¿Dónde?!—golpeo la mesa con mis puños.

—Te juro que no lo sé, yo solo quiero que él se marche…Darien es mi padre y así como el hizo con Seiya lo que hizo para salvarte yo también haría lo que fuese por el…Dios es mi papá.

Malachite está en una esquina, no ha dicho nada, solo ha estado allí pensativo.

—Rei por favor, si sabes donde están solo dilo.

— ¡Jedaite no lo sé. Yo solo creí que se marcharía!

— ¡Se marchó sí, pero con Serena en sus manos Rei!...Andrew está al borde de la muerte, él le disparo.

—No…eso es ment…—el rostro de Rei se gira a un costado en el instante en que la mano de su esposo la golpea.

—Te amo…y no puedo permitir que sigas siendo tan ciega—todos nos quedamos en silencio y estáticos—Tu padre es un ser despreciable, que más pruebas quieres.

Rei inclina su rostro llorando, cae de rodillas tapándose su rostro.

—Perdón—repite esa palabra una otra vez, no sé qué hacer es mi hermana pero su traición me carcome la vida. —perdóname Darien.

—te prometo que si a Serena le sucede algo, voy a olvidarme de que existes.

Salgo del despacho hasta llegar a la sala de la que alguna vez llame hogar, la policía se ha instalado aquí. Ya era de noche y no habíamos tenido noticias de Serena.

—Señor Chiba—El comandante Tomoe se he hecho cargo personalmente del asunto—hemos encontrado el auto de su padre a orillas de una carretera a las afueras de la ciudad.

— ¡¿la encontraron?!—me aferro a la esperanza.

—Se encontraron huellas de un segundo auto y varias huellas de personas—suelta el aire—aun no la hemos encontrado— a pesar de que su banda ha sido desarticulada, no sabemos si tiene más cómplices.

Me desplomo en el sofá, sosteniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos, jalo de mis cabellos frustrado, esto no debía ser así.

—Darien—la cara de Malachite es de terror.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Yo…hay algo que debes saber.

…

 ***Malachite***

En toda mi vida como profesional nunca había conocido a una persona con tanta convicción y perseverancia como Serena. Su fuerza y sus ganas de superar el horror que había sido su vida eran admirable.

Había conocido personas que habían sucumbido al dolor y habían terminado con sus vidas.

Cuando me hablo de adoptar a Selene creí que no estaría capacitada pero ella demostró lo contrario, era una excelente madre con Selene.

Yo solo era su amigo o al menos eso ella pensaba ya que yo no solo quería ser su amigo. Quería ser quien la hiciese olvidar su pasado y a aquel hombre que tenía aferrado a su corazón.

El mismo hombre que ahora tengo frente a mi aterrado y con miedo tal vez más miedo del que yo tengo de que Serena no vuelva nunca más.

 ***Inicio FB***

—Buenas noches—levanto mi atención de los papeles que estoy ordenado.

—Buenas noches ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?—la mujer está nerviosa lo puedo ver por la forma en que retuerce la correa de su bolso.

— ¿Es usted Malachite Petrov?

—Si.

—Soy…soy Gea Chiba. —extendió su mano hacia mí, la tome. —Estoy buscando a Serena Tzukino.

—Oh…pues lamento decirle que ella ya se marchó, es muy tarde como puede ver—señale el reloj que marcaba las diez de la noche.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?—Gira su rostro y se concentra en la puerta donde está mi nombre escrito con letras negras "Psicólogo. Malachite Petrov".

—Seguro que sí, necesito su ayuda…—sus ojos de llenan de lágrimas—…la necesito.

 ***Fin FB***

Desde ese día conocí a Gea, guarde sus secretos como el profesional que soy, llevaba mucha culpa dentro de sí.

Ella era una excelente mujer que había conocido al hombre equivocado, al hombre que la convirtió en alguien que no quería ser.

Estaba decidida a pagar por sus errores, quería hacer las cosas bien, pero ahora.

 _«—Se encontraron huellas de un segundo auto y varias huellas de personas, aun no la hemos encontrado.»_

¿Y si era ella?

Y si Gea y Mamoru tenía a Serena.

Eso me horrorizaba, Gea era buena pero junto a Mamoru perdía la razón. Me acerco a paso seguro hacia Darien, temo por Serena y sé que él conoce a su madre, solo él puede pensar en algún lugar donde puedan estar.

—Darien—levanta su atormentada mirada hacia mí.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Yo…hay algo que debes saber.

…

Siento el sabor acerado de la sangre dentro de mi boca, me limpio el labio partido con la mano, tres policías sostienen a Darien, este batalla para llegar hasta mí nuevamente.

—¡Si algo le pasa juro que te voy a matar Malachite…lo juro!—escupía sus palabras con odio.

—Soy su maldito Psiquiatra, ella no está loca.

— ¡Tal vez no, pero Mamoru sí!—lucha por volver a golpearme, la vena de su frente palpita, siento que me merecía cada uno de estos golpes.

—cálmese señor Chiba—el comandante Tomoe, trata de calmarlo—con esto solo entorpece la situación, usted—se dirige a mí—venga conmigo.

Lo sigo hasta el despacho.

…

 ***Darien***

Mi madre… ¿Cuándo paso todo esto?

En qué mundo vivía que no me di cuenta de nada, mi madre, mi padre…Rei.

¿Cómo no fui capaz de ver todo aquello?

¿Cuánto daño han causado en la vida de los demás?

—Mi familia—la fotografía en la pared se burla de mi existencia, de la mentira que ha sido mi vida, todo por un hombre obsesivo y sin amor por nadie más que por sí mismo.

Mi madre sonríe del brazo de mi padre, Rei saca la lengua en un gesto infantil mientras yo la abrazo.

¿Cuándo cambio eso?

Por qué las personas que tanto amas cambian tanto en el trayecto de la vida, porque te lastiman cuando son lo que tú más amas.

Donde se quedan las sonrisas, los juegos de niños, los brazos de tus padres cuando crees que algo viene de la oscuridad, ¿Cuándo cambia todo eso?

—Vivía en un espejismo…y ahora puedo perder lo único real que he tenido en mi vida. —arranco la fotografía de la pared haciéndola añicos en el piso—No la perderé por su culpa.

Me dirijo hacia los policías y sus computadoras en silencio observo la computadora y lo mapas sobre la mesa, el nombre de la carretera enciende una luz en mí.

Mi pulso explota en mi sien, las ideas viajan a velocidad en mi cabeza.

—Aquella casa—salgo de la casa sin ser visto, es una idea, pero no puedo arriesgarme y dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con ella, de salvarla o morir en el intento.

…

*Aquí una parte más, cada vez nos acercamos más a la recta final y paso a paso desenmarañamos esto*

*Gracias a las que votan, comentan y están pendientes de esta obra, mis bellas sin ustedes mis letras no serían nada*

*Tengo que decir que el caso de Gea es bastante real, ¿Cuántas mujeres no dejamos de ser nosotras mismas por un hombre que no nos merece? Muchas, dejamos de lado nuestra forma de vestir, nuestras reglas morales y hasta nuestra propia autoestima por hombres que no valen ni el suelo que pisamos.

*Una gran parte de mujeres terminan en suicidios o terminan siendo asesinadas por esos mismos hombres que con tanto fervor amaron. La historia de Gea en muchos casos es real;

" _Él puede tener amantes, pero yo soy su esposa, conmigo duerme"_

*Esas suelen ser las palabras de muchas mujeres, que confunden el amor y hacen una mezcla dolorosa y desgastante con el amor y la obsesión.*

*Mujeres hoy les digo, ustedes valen más que todo el oro del mundo, eres hermosa, eres perfecta, eres la más bella entre todas la mujeres, tienes un alma noble que merece ser cuidada, amada con devoción y cuidada por un hombre que si te merezca, por un hombre para el que signifiques todo, mereces un hombre que te haga reír, que te haga sentir que tocas el cielo cuando está contigo. Créeme en algún lugar esta esa persona lista para amarte así. *

*Mujer eres un ser divino que fue creado con el amor de Dios y mereces ser feliz, arréglate para ti, cuídate, amate, obsérvate y reconoce tus virtudes y tus defectos, y sobre todo únicamente acepta en tu vida a un hombre que te ame tal y como eres.*

*Mis bellas no las conozco, no sé cómo son, lo que si se es que somos mujeres capaces de enamorarnos, capaces de entregar nuestro corazón sin reparos ni medidas, muchas tenemos hijas las princesas de nuestras vidas, cuidémoslas y enseñémosles a amarse y a respetarse, solo así crearemos un mundo donde las mujeres puedan decir NO, no al abuso, no al maltrato, no a la infidelidad, no a un hombre que la quiera cambiar, que diferencien entre el amor verdadero y la obsesión. Démosle el ejemplo, seamos, madres, seamos esposas, seamos hijas siempre haciéndonos respetar y jamás yendo en contra de nosotras mismas por personas que no valen absolutamente nada*

*Una vez más les agradezco por leerme, les agradezco por darme la oportunidad de entrar en sus vidas y tener un pedacito de su tiempo, mil gracias mie bellas*


	13. NO TENGO LA CULPA

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **NO TENGO LA CULPA**

 ***Gea***

 _«—Algún día te darás cuenta, el hace que te obsesiones por él, hasta el punto de perderte entonces cuando quieres reaccionar es tarde y cuando vez el monstruo que es ya has destruido hasta a las personas que amas.»_

Esa era la realidad, aquella mujer tenía razón, él era un monstruo al que cubrí siempre en nombre del amor.

Yo lo amaba con mi vida y el solo me uso como una fachada.

—Deja de hacer eso—remuevo mis manos tratando de aflojar las cuerdas, la mordaza en mi boca no me permite decir nada.—Mírala, ¿verdad que es hermosa?—señala hacia Serena quien aún sigue inconsciente, esta amordazada y atada a una silla, lo que me aterra es la cama con las cadenas en las habitación.—Si, allí pienso hacerla mía— sin darme cuenta estaba observando la cama—voy a enterrarme tan profundo en ella que la hare gritar mi nombre ya sea de placer o miedo.

Niego una y otra vez sacudiéndome en la silla, él sonríe.

—Que estúpida, cómo en todos los infiernos me seguiste ¿eh?

Deja su arma sobre la mesa, desamarra la mordaza de mi boca provocándome dolor.

— ¿Por qué?—sollozo.

—Porque necesitaba una fachada y tu mujer insípida me la podías dar, mírate vistiendo todo el tiempo como una mojigata, siendo una madre y esposa ejemplar.

—Yo te amé—su carcajada hace eco en el lugar vacío, se burla de mis palabras, ríe hasta las lágrimas…—Te odio.

—Qué raro…creí oír decir que me amabas—se inclina hacia mí—Que patética eres, todos estos años arrastrándote por una muestra de amor de mi parte, sabes tú y tus hijos me tenían harto, sus llantos, sus berrinches—se estremece como si tuviese asco—me daba más repulsión que tener sexo contigo.

—¡Cállate…no hables!—Sollozo—¡Son tus hijos por Dios!

Su risotada explota una vez más en la casa, se dobla cogiéndose el estómago.

—Que…que ilusa Gea… ¿en serio? Dime de verdad creíste que yo podría tener más de un hijo con una mujer tan patética como tu… ¿eh?—sujeta mi cara con fuerza con su mano—Gea, yo me hice la vasectomía después de que una de mis amantes tuviese a Seiya y después de que naciera Darien. Así que prácticamente solo Darien es mío.

Me quedo estupefacta, sin poder creerle.

—Mentira. —Me defiendo—¡es mentira yo nunca te fui infiel…!

—Oh no, no yo sé que eres tan mojigata que sé que no lo harías, en realidad el culpable fui yo—Una sonrisa diabólica se hace en su rostro—Veraz soy tan inteligente que te use y deje que otro te usara, nada como un poco de droga para que fueses muy servicial con mi amigo Zafiro, un coctel de estimulante sexuales y sedantes fue suficiente para crear a la imbécil de Rei—mi estómago se revolvía y las arcadas se hicieron presentes— Zafiro estaba más que dispuesto —reía— creo que el imbécil se enamoró de ti, tuve que matarlo por ello…¿te ha gustado saber todo esto?

—Te odio—susurre— ¡te odio!—grite—¡te odio Mamoru Chiba!—la bofetada me aturdió por un momento mi oído derecho dolía, mi rostro quemaba.

—Fue tu culpa…te enamoraste de mí y eso no es culpa mía.

—Seiya.

— ¿El?—pareció desconcertado.

—Él era tu hijo. —empezaba a sentir sangre en mi boca.

—Lo era, ese muchacho me encantaba, quería manejar lo que había construido hasta que…—camino hacia Serena—hasta que esta belleza apareció en su camino, en el momento en que la vio perdió su objetivo. Se suponía que Diamante enduraría a Darien para que ocupara mi puesto, pero ese muchacho estúpido heredo el corazón débil de su madre. Justo cuando creí que Darien estaba formándose, ella—acaricia el cabello de Serena—aparece nuevamente tirando todo a la basura… ¿Irónico no? Dos hermanos enamorados de la misma mujer.

—No la toques.

— ¿Estas celosa mi vida?—este se arrodilla frente a Serena, poniendo sus manos en sus muslos.

— ¡No la toques!...—grito desesperada— ¡Serena, Serena!—otra bofetada aturde mi mente.

—No te impacientes querida Gea, la voy a tocar cuanto me plazca, esta noche ella es mía, mañana estaré bien lejos de aquí, tú serás historia, y Darien mi estúpido hijo pagara por haber puesto sus manos sobre ella.

…

 ***Serena***

El cuerpo me dolía, las muñecas de mis manos quemaba, mis labios estaban resecos, hacia frio. Trato de abrirme paso entre la bruma pero es difícil.

—Serena—lo escuchaba, era solo un susurro pero estaba allí. —Serena despierta.

Trato de mover mi mano pero el tintineo de lo que parecen ser cadenas no me dejan moverme demasiado.

—Serena, despierta él volverá pronto—sacudo mi cabeza tratando de recuperar la conciencia. —Eso es...—abro los ojos y observo a mi alrededor, es una casa vieja, es más bien un sótano.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Serena debes tratar de romper el dosel de la cama, es viejo si lo intentas puedes romperlo.

Me inclino hacia adelante, el terror llena mi mente cuando me veo únicamente con ropa interior, empiezo a temblar.

—No, no Serena, no te ha hecho nada, quiere que estés consiente para…—se calla—Serena reacciona tienes que salir de aquí.

—Gea…Dios mío, ¿Gea porque estás aquí?

—Vine a ayudarte.

—Mamoru está loco.

—Está obsesionado contigo…por ser hija de Ikuko.

—No entiendo Gea.

—Ahora no hay tiempo Serena, solo rompe el dosel y vete.

Intento una y otra vez romperlo, pero me es imposible.

—El arma, trata de alcanzar el arma—lo intento con todas mis fuerzas a pesar de que las cadenas me hacen sangrar…nada, escucho pasos y me estremezco solo de saber que se acerca.

—Quédate quieta no te hará nada mientras crea que estas inconsciente.

Me quedo en la misma posición de antes absolutamente quieta.

Escucho una puerta abrirse y después de unos momentos cerrarse.

—Todo sigue igual allí afuera—escucho su voz y el sonar de unas llaves—la casa de tus depravados padres sirvió de mucho para mi propósito, está aislada y los únicos vecinos son un par de ancianos decrépitos. Cuando Ikuko me dijo que se acostaba con tus padres no podía creerlo.

Siento mi cabeza palpitar al escuchar su voz y su declaración, entonces hay más detrás de todo esto.

—Lo sabias—el enojo de Gea es evidente en su tono—fui una idiota, debí imaginar que estabas al tanto de todo. —Se calla por un momento—Ikuko y tú debieron quedarse juntos, eran tal para cual.

—Así debieron ser las cosas—el tintineo de vasos interrumpe su voz—Pero el imbécil de Tsukino apareció en su vida.

Cierro mis puños tratando de contener mis emociones.

 _«Él conocía a mi padre»_

Mi respiración se acelera ante la expectativa de sus palabras.

—Ella se enamoró porque él era mucho mejor que tú. —el golpe retumba en la soledad del sótano, escucho escupir a Gea y mis nervios están por estallar.

—Ella era mía y el intervino, pero sabes ¿Qué? Fue una bendición que aquel imbécil muriese—escucho la burla en su tono de voz, mis ojos pican por las lágrimas contenidas, ahora me pregunto si acaso él fue quien asesino a mi padre. —La oportuna muerte de Kenji me devolvió a mi amada Ikuko.

El llanto de Gea se hace más fuerte, mi corazón palpita desesperado no puedo moverme sin que las cadenas suenen.

—Yo la encontré.

— ¿Qué?

—Aquella noche cuando te llamaron—silencio—yo escuche todo, le pague al investigador para que desapareciera—ríe recibiendo otro golpe que le quita el aliento, varios golpes más se hacen escuchar.

— ¡Perra…ahora me las vas a pagar!

Con las fuerzas que le quedan Gea ríe—la encontré y la vi feliz, la vi sonreír junto a su hija…iba por ella…por la niña…pero—su voz se quiebra.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste querida Gea?—su mofa es evidente—Oh cariño no que digas que tu…

—No pude, ella era tan preciosa…te juro—el arrepentimiento era notable en cada una de sus palabras—te juro que me iba a marchar y dejarlo todo así, entonces lo vi llegar a él…al padre de Serena, vi como ella era feliz. Aquella mujer era feliz, tenía la felicidad que yo nunca tuve y…

—No lo puedo creer Gea fuiste tú quien lo mato.

 _«No»_

Mis lágrimas resbalaban por mi sien perdiéndose en las sabanas.

 _«No, no, no»_

Mi mente lo repetía una y otra vez, tratando de que fuese verdad.

 _«Gea no haría eso»_

—Lo siento Serena—Mi garganta dolía por las lágrimas contenidas, quería gritar golpearla.

 _«Mientras papi este contigo, nada malo te sucederá hijita»—_ el recuerdo de las palabras de mi padre sacude mi mente.

—No seas estúpida ella note oye, pero sabes que, si me hubieses dicho que quien mato a aquel imbécil fuiste tú, quien sabe y hubiese sido capaz de no se…sentir respeto por ti.

—Sé que me equivoque, destruí la vida de Serena, fui la culpable de todo lo que le paso, de que aquel hombre…le hiciera daño cuando niña, si yo…

—No, no creas que eras tan inteligente, quien drogaba a Ikuko era yo—Ira, dolor, miedo, rabia, corroían mi alma—fui yo quien envió a Seiya a su vida, pero de lo que más enorgullezco es de haber enviado a aquel pedófilo a su vida.

—Cerdo maldito—espete entre dientes, Mamoru estaba de espaldas hacia mí.

—No Serena—Gea sollozaba.

Una sonrisa lasciva se formó en el rostro de Mamoru al verme—Cariño.

—Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido en mi vida, te odio con todas mis fuerzas.

—Serena.

— ¡No…tu, tu cierra la boca Gea Chiba, tu iniciaste todo esto!—Mamoru salta de mi a Gea con su mirada.

—Lo siento…perdóname.

—Nunca te voy a perdonar—mis lágrimas y el llanto sacudían mi cuerpo.

—Ustedes son lo peor que le ha pasado a mi vida, por Dios…yo solo era una niña…nunca tuve la culpa de nada…¡Nunca….no tengo la culpa!—Mi llanto cerraba mi garganta, el dolor corroía mi cuerpo— ¿Porque se ensañaron conmigo?...Yo no tenía la culpa de sus porquerías de vidas.

Gea lloraba sin parar repitiendo una y otra vez que la perdonase, el verla derrotada y llorando me dolía porque alguna vez pensé que en ella había algún tipo de cariño para mí, pero no era así, lo único que sentía por mí era culpa, la culpa que la consumía cada día.

—Esto me parte el corazón Serenita—Mamoru pone sus manos en mi vientre, me sacudo para tratar de librarme de su toque.

— ¡No la toques, maldición Mamoru no la toques!—Mamoru regresa hacia su esposa asestando su puño en su cara, Gea cae encima de lo que parecen ser un montos de vidrios rotos dejándola inconsciente.

—Cierra la boca esposa mía—susurra en su oído. Volviéndose hacia mí—me alegro de que hayas despertado Serenita, es lamentable que hayas escuchado lo anterior, ya que en mis planes no estaba que lo supieras, pero así están las cosas y aunque sea más difícil para ti y me odies aun mas, no puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti—negué una y otra vez siendo incapaz de hablar—Oh si cariño, necesito hacerlo ahora mismo y comprobar sabor—su camisa cayo en el suelo y sus manos se deslizaron su pantalón.

—Podrás violarme cuantas veces quieras maldito cerdo asqueroso, pero jamás voy a disfrutar como lo hago con Darien—su cara se trasforma en ira—a él lo amo y cada vez que estés aquí tocándome voy a pensar en él y solo en el—su bofetada me aturde.

—Eso lo veremos—rebusca en su bolsillo hasta dar con su teléfono—lo traeré aquí para que vea como te tomo una y otra vez y luego lo matare frente a ti.

…

 ***Darien***

El medidor de velocidad de mi auto marca 130, acelero un poco más, mis ideas y no paran de rondar mi cabeza, la presión de mis manos en el volante hace que casi no sienta mis dedos.

—Aguanta mi amor, estoy yendo por ti…por favor Dios, por favor no permitas que ocurra nada—mi estómago se revuelve en pensar tan solo en que mi padre la pueda tocar, sé que ella no lo soportaría, golpeo una y otra vez el volante— ¡Maldición no la toques!

 _«Él no la toco—se defendió Hotaru cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía cargos de complicidad en abuso sexual, Malachite hablo cuando la quisieron soltar alegando que ella no tenía nada que ver en los planes de Mamoru—todo fue mentira, para que Serena dejara a Darien en el hospital Seiya interrumpió el propósito de Mamoru aquella noche, él se la llevo antes de que Mamoru la tocara»_

Sabía que eso sería un gran alivio para Serena, pero el alivio de saberlo duro poco cuando supe que él, la tenía nuevamente.

Acelero a fondo esperando que estén allí, es el único lugar donde se me ocurre que puedan estar.

…

 ***Malachite***

—Solo usen el maldito GPS—espete a los policías.

—Señor, si no se calma le pediré que se marche.

 _«Incompetente»_

Eso es lo que son, Darien se había marchado sin que ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta y ahora simplemente no podían localizar el GPS de su celular.

—Lo encontramos, va lo por la vía principal hacia las afueras de la ciudad—el equipo de policías se arma.

—Yo debo ir—el capitán Tomoe me observa y sabe que no necesito su permiso para hacerlo.

—Esta bien, pero recuerde que si hace alguna torpeza todo se va al demonio y la victima puede salir herida.

Asentí.

…

 ***Darien***

La pantalla del teléfono brilla una vez más en el asiento, desvío la mirada de la carretera por un segundo el nombre de mi padre brilla en él.

—Donde la tienes—escupo con rabia—Mamoru te juro que si la tocas no me va a importar que seas mi padre.

— _Oh hijito, esa es la forma de hablarle a tu padre_ —se burla— _no hables así con papá no ahora que estoy tan cansado, digamos que de…mmm ¿actividad sexual?_

Cierro mi mandíbula con fuerza— ¡No la toques!... ¡hijo deputa no la toques!—grito asqueado y con temor.

— _Lo siento hijo, es tarde para esa advertencia, Serenita se nota muy satisfecha después de haberme recibido en su interior un par de veces_ —mi cuerpo se sacude por la rabia y las lágrimas.

—No…—susurro—te voy a matar…me voy a librar así deba irme al infierno.

— _Ven por mi Darien, ven por tu zorra, y la imbécil de tu madre, sabes dónde encontrarme…sé que lo sabes_ —el tono largo anuncia que su llamada es cerrada.

…

 ***Serena***

—El viene Serena, el viene, cayó en mi trampa como un imbécil—niego una y otra vez—le voy a disparar, lo voy a matar justo frente a ti.

Sabe cómo hacerle daño a su propio hijo, Darien debe estar creyendo lo peor, creyendo que su padre me ha tocado.

—Haz conmigo lo que quieras pero no le hagas daño…te lo suplico—la visión de Darien siendo disparado por Seiya me rompe, Darien luchando por su vida por mi culpa me desarma—llévame contigo.

Sus ojos se abren ampliamente.

—Juegas conmigo—dice incrédulo, miro a Gea quien aún sigue inconsciente.

—Dejémosla aquí, déjala tirada y vámonos juntos, nadie sabrá donde estamos y yo te juro que seré tuya con toda mi voluntad—su mirada cambia… ¿esperanza? Eso es lo que brilla en mí, la esperanza de que pueda salvar a Darien.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?—se acerca cauteloso.

—De verdad, vámonos, larguémonos juntos, haz conmigo lo que no pudiste hacer con mi…con Ikuko.

—Oh cariño—acaricia mi cara y trato de hacer mi repulsión a una lado e inclino mi rostro ante su tacto— ¿hablas en serio mimada Ikuko?—tenso mi cuerpo.

 _«Él no me ve a mí, ve a mi madre»_

—Si Mamoru—trato de seguirle la corriente—vámonos juntos y seamos felices, hazme tuya cuantas veces quieras pero lejos de aquí olvidemos todo esto.

—Bien—su mirada está perdida—bien lo haremos, pero primero tengo que deshacerme de todo esto, sé que no te gustaba entregarte a los padres de esta perra—escupe hacia Gea. —Así que voy a borrar las huellas de nuestro pasado, ¿sabes? La odio, odio haberme quedado con ella, así que me desharé de ella. —sale corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Mamoru…. ¿adónde vas?—grito sin saber qué hace.

Me revuelvo tratando de sacar mis manos por las cadenas. Gea empieza a removerse la miro pero no me importa…fue ella, ella empezó todo esto.

Mis manos sangran por la fuerza que ejerzo para liberarlas.

—De…bes escapar—la voz entrecortada de Gea llega hasta mi—sus manos están desatadas—él está…loco—intenta ponerse de pie pero se derrumba una vez más, es entonces cuando veo un trozo de cristal enterrado en su costilla izquierda.

Cierro los ojos no siendo capaz de verla sin advertirle.

—Quédate quieta, si te sigues moviendo te harás más daño—libero una de mis manos hasta que soy capaz de sentarme—lograre desatarme y saldremos de aquí.

—El…el arma—busco sobre la mesa pero no está.

—Se la ha llevado—se pone de pie una vez más avanzando hacia mí—tienes que irte él te va a matar si te encuentra aquí.

Trata de liberar mis tobillos sin éxito se desploma una vez más en el suelo con un chillido agudo de dolor.

—Gea—sollozo. —¿Qué es eso?—un olor fuerte llega hasta mis fosas nasales—no.

—Perdóname—lloriquea Gea desde el suelo. La ignoro mientras libero uno de mis tobillos, libero mi segunda mano, cuando por fin estoy liberando mi mano un disparo resuena en toda la casa, me congelo.

—Darien—susurro con el aire dejando mi cuerpo.

…

 ***Darien***

Dejo el auto alejado de la casa, me acerco despacio por la casa contigua, el lugar está lleno de silencio total, el olor a gasolina impregna cada una de las paredes de la casa, ingreso por la puerta trasera entonces lo veo, baja las escaleras rociándolas de gasolina, aprovecho la oportunidad lanzándome contra él.

Golpeo su rostro, una, dos veces tendidos en el suelo.

—Te lo advertí—lo golpeo hasta que mis puños sangran.

Con sus piernas me lanza a un lado, sin darle tiempo me abalanzo sobre él una vez más, un arma se interpone en mi camino.

—Muchacho estúpido—se pone de pie sin dejar de apuntarme—ella es mí, me ha dicho que se ira conmigo…—escupe la sangre que inunda su boca, sacude su cabeza aturdido—lo siento hijo pero ella es mía.

El metal quema haciendo contacto con mi piel, la fuerza del impacto me impulsa hacia atrás.

…

 ***Serena***

Mamoru abre la puerta y desciende las escaleras siendo seguido por una nube de humo.

—El…aaahhh—entierro el trozo de cristal en su espalda, este cae arrodillado en el suelo.

—Ven—sujeto a Gea con el dolor latiendo en mis manos, Mamoru se retuerce en el suelo. —Déjame—demanda Gea, se suelta de mis brazos arrodillándose al lado de Mamoru, me quedo estupefacta por su accionar.

—No puedes—murmuro.

—Si puedo y lo hare. —se desploma sobre Mamoru, repitiéndole una y otra vez cuanto lo ama.

—Serena—giro mi cuerpo para encontrar a Darien de pie en las escaleras, en cuestión de segundos estoy envuelta en sus brazos.— Dios mío ¿estás bien y mi madre?

Una segunda detonación revienta en mis oídos, Darien es separado bruscamente de mis brazos. El cuerpo sin vida de Gea yace en el suelo.

—Dijiste que nos marcharíamos juntos—Mamoru jadea, cerca del rostro de Darien mientras su arma apunta directamente a su cabeza.

—No lo hagas—hablo desesperada—suéltalo y te juro que…te juro que me marcho contigo.

Su risa maniaca retumba en mi oídos—Mentira—aunque estés conmigo el siempre estará en tu cabeza, en tu piel…en tu alma.

Jala el gatillo del arma dispuesto a disparar.

—Papá—Darien lo distrae—No lo hagas, no lo hagas… déjala ir, deja que suba—el calor se intensificaba y el sótano se estaba llenando cada vez mas de humo.

—No hijito, ella debe ver como desapareces de su vida para siempre—Darien asiente hacia las escaleras de repente soy sujeta por dos brazos que me arrastran hacia arriba de la casa.

— ¡Llévatela!—escucho la orden de Darien seguida de un disparo, pataleo y me defiendo no queriendo ser apartada de Darien.

— ¡No, no, Darien!—lucho contra el agarre de quien me arrastra hacia afuera—¡Darien!—grito una y otra vez.

— ¡Serena, Serena cálmate!—el rostro de Malachite aparece frente a mí, lo aparto de mi tratando de entrar nuevamente, entonces soy consciente de que la casa está en llamas, la puerta se derrumba frente a mis ojos.

—¡Darien!—grito hasta quedarme sin aliento, caigo de rodillas en el suelo ahogada en llanto.

 _«_ _Nunca más dejare que te alejes de mi…Princesa.»_

Su sonrisa se desliza por sus labios.

 _«No princesa esta vez conquistaremos solo el cielo y juro que este infierno lo dejaremos atrás…tenlo por seguro y ten por seguro también que te amo más que a mi propia vida.»_

 _«Te amo Princesa»_

Sus palabras me golpean, un grito desgarrador resuena en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡Serenaaaa!—tapo mis oídos la escuchar la voz de Mamoru, esta se paga lentamente.

—Darien—mi pecho arde y mi alma grita su nombre.

 _«Daria hasta mi vida por ti»_

— ¡Darien!—un grito desesperado brota de lo más profundo de mí ser. Soy llevada por la oscuridad, una de la que estoy segura sin él nunca saldré.

…

Bip.

Uno.

Bip, bip.

Dos.

Bip, bip, bip.

Tres, repito despacio cuento cada uno de los sonidos a mi alrededor, los sonidos son lejanos y no me importa…no quiero despertar.

Bip.

Uno.

—Serena—me llaman—Serena—no quiero, no quiero despertar en un mundo donde el no existe—Debes despertar Sere—una mano se cierra sobre la mía.

 _«No quiero, no lo hare, no despertare»_

—Creo que será mejor que la dejen descansar, todo esto ha significado demasiado para ella. —Otra voz que no reconozco.

 _«Escúchalo, déjame aquí donde puedo estar sin el»_

—Está bien—quiero decirle que no vuelva por mí, que se olvide de mí, pero no puedo…no puedo.

…

La cabeza me duele, mi cuerpo me duele, intento moverme y siento que con cada movimiento el dolor es más intenso.

Al abrir los ojos una luz me ciega haciendo que los cierre nuevamente, trato de acostumbrarme al a la luz despacio, escaneo la habitación descubriendo que es una habitación de hospital.

En una de las esquinas en un sofá esta Lita totalmente dormida.

Trato de llamarla, pero las palabras no salen, mi garganta esta seca…levanto mi cabeza para ver el estado de mis muñecas y el porqué de dolerme tanto…la realidad me golpea sin piedad, me derrumbo una vez más llorando.

—Darien—mi voz sale rasposa—Darien…vuelve a mí.

—Serena…oh Dios Serena—Lita habla pero ya no la escucho, sale por un momento y al volver un batallón de enfermeras y médicos regresan con ella.

—Lita… ¡Lita!—la busco desesperada entre tantos médicos.

—Aquí estoy Sere...Cálmate, debes calmarte, esto no te hace bien.

—Lita, lo perdí…el…—un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

—Él está bien—mi respiración se paraliza, una sonrisa se extiende en el rostro de Lita—respira Sere, él está bien…

—El…Darien.

—Sí, Sere Darien está bien, lo encontramos en el patio trasero de la casa, está recuperándose y te necesita…los necesita—gruesas lagrimas salen de sus verdes ojos, frunzo mi entrecejo sin entender—Sere estas embarazada, estas esperando un bebé, un hermoso bebé Sere.

—Un bebé—digo sorprendida.

—Darien ha estado como un energúmeno desde que despertó, no lo han dejado venir a verte, esta…está un poco herido y no es recomendable que se mueva de la habitación.

—Herido…quiero verlo— me pongo de pie a toda prisa, siendo asaltada por un repentino mareo.

—Tranquila, he enviado una enfermera a decirle que ya has despertado, seguro debe estar igual que tú. — Lita me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

—Necesito verlo—el nudo en la garganta no me permite volver a hablar, quiero que sea real, quiero reflejarme en sus ojos para saber que esto es real.

Una enfermera ingresa con una silla de ruedas, me siento en ella mientras soy llevada por un largo pasillo.

— ¡Diablos Malachite si no me dejas salir a ver a mi mujer te voy a golpear en tu linda cara de idiota! —los gritos llegan hasta mi aliviando mi corazón. En la puerta veo la espalda de Malachite.

—Darien, la enfermera fue a traerla no puedes levantarte.

—Al diablo todo, necesito verla—Malachite es apartado y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

Corro a sus brazos, necesito tocarlo, necesito saber que es real, que él está aquí, que no lo perdí y que todo esto ha terminado. Me aferro a sus brazos como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

—Estoy aquí—susurra entre mis labios.

—Creí…

—Shhhtt…—me calla con un beso—estoy aquí…y no me iré nunca más.

—Nunca—repito, porque quiero y necesito escucharlo.

—Nunca, jamás en la vida me alejare de ti, estaré tan cerca de ti que te vas a cansar y habrá días en los que quieras echarme—sonrío—y aun así no me iré de tu lado.

…


	14. SOLO POR TI

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **SOLO POR TI**

 ***Darien***

Acaricio su brazo lentamente, su respiración es acompasada y suave, sé que está dormida, mi hombro duele un poco aun así no me importa, nada se puede comparar al hecho de que esta aquí junto a mí y que puedo protegerla. Beso su cabello y un ligero ronquido sale de su boca sonrío por ello siempre a roncado y nunca se lo he dicho.

 _«Nunca tuve la oportunidad»_

Cierro los ojos pensando en todo lo que Serena y yo hemos vivido, todo a lo que ella ha sobrevivido desde niña.

La vida suele ser cruel, pero también creo que su cuota de una _"jodida vida"_ ha terminado, observo sus muñecas lastimadas y la sangre vuelve a hervir en mis venas, soy consciente que ha vivido una vida de pesadillas gracias a mi propia _"familia"_ si es que se le puede llamar así.

Me ha pedido miles de veces que lo olvide, que ya todo paso y nada es mi culpa, pero aun así no lo puedo evitar, no puedo evitar sentirme como la mierda por todo lo que pasamos y lo que paso.

Voy a resarcir esto, estoy decidido a hacerla la mujer más feliz de este planeta, voy a hacerla feliz cada jodido día de mi vida hasta mi último aliento y para eso debo alejarla de toda esta, mierda.

La estrecho aún más entre mis brazos, queriendo sentirla más cerca, quiero asegurarme de que esta aquí y de que nunca más se irá.

 _«Por primera vez en la vida tengo que ser capaz de cuidarla»_

— ¿Cómo está mi paciente _"impaciente"_?—la enfermera me observa entre exasperada y burlona.

Levanto mi mano colocando mi dedo índice en mis labios. —Shhhtt. —señalo a mi esposa entre mis brazos.

—Sí, ya lo veo—baja la voz a un susurro—tengo que cambiar tu vendaje señor impaciente.

—Lo haces luego, acaba de dormirse.

—Bien—sonríe—solo cambiare el vendaje de tu brazo libre.

La enfermera trabaja en mi brazo fracturado, después de salir de aquel sótano tuve que salir volando por una de las ventanas, en el proceso varios vidrios se clavaron en mi hombro y antebrazo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Observo a Serena y su pequeño ronquido.

—Absolutamente bien—sonrío y ella conmigo.

—Eso es genial, es una chica con suerte.

—No, quien tiene suerte soy yo.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo—la voz cansada de Serena acaricia mi pecho.

—No quería despertarte—deja un beso en mi pecho sentándose a mi lado.

—Acabo de hacerlo—mira a la enfermera haciendo su trabajo— ¿cómo está su brazo?

La enfermera la mira de manera tranquilizadora—Esta mejor, el corte de su brazo se ve muy bien, las quemaduras de su espalda son muy leves, se sanaran con buen descanso y medicamentos.

Mi esposa asiente con su mirada llena de lágrimas.

—Hey—llamo su atención— ¿Qué sucede princesa?

La enfermera entiende que necesitamos estar solos termina su trabajo y se marcha.

— ¿Me dirás que te pasa?—tomo su barbilla entre mis dedos haciendo que sus hermosos ojos se posen en mí.

—Creí…creí que te había perdido. —Atrayéndola hacia mí la beso en sus dulces labios y ella cierra los ojos—Mírame princesa, estoy aquí, estoy aquí y no pienso irme a ninguna parte a menos que tu patees mi fastidioso trasero y me eches de tu vida—una hermosa sonrisa se desliza en sus labios.

—Necesitamos decir muchas cosas—niego sin dejar de mirarla.

—No, aun no, quiero que todo esto pase, quiero que cuando seamos capaces de hablar lo hagamos lejos de toda esta mierda, hablaremos cuando te haya alejado de todo esto Serena.

—A que te refieres con eso.

—Ya lo entenderás, solo quiero que esta vez confíes en mí, prometo que esta vez no te voy a defraudar…no seré cobarde.

—Cobarde…Dios Darien, ¿cobarde cuándo?—me reprende—cuando aceptaste dos disparos por mi o cuando prácticamente le ordenaste a Malachite que me sacara de eses sótano en llamas dejándote allí.

—Princesa…

—Nada, princesa nada y sabes que tienes razón no hablaremos nada de toda esta mierda hasta que me lleves de aquí—río al ver decisión en sus palabras—confió en ti, lo hago y sea cual sea la decisión que tomes yo estaré a tu lado.

…

—El juzgado de Seattle a fecha de 18 de mayo del año 2017 ha tomado una decisión.

El jurado se pone de pie, y el juez revisa sus documentos.

—En el juicio en contra del señor Jedaite Silver, se le declara culpable por el encubrimiento a favor del señor Mamoru Chiba, por este delito se le imputan 5 años de reclusión, por el encubrimiento del asesinato del ciudadano Seiya Kou, se le imputan 10 años de cárcel. Su licencia de detective de este distrito será revocada de inmediato. —la mirada de Jedaite está perdida en algún punto de la sala—El prisionero Jedaite Silver, deberá cumplir una condena de 15 años en una cárcel de varones en este estado, el acusado no tiene derecho a fianza y su pena podrá ser apelada únicamente después de que haya cumplido 4 años de prisión. Esa es la decisión.

—En el caso de la detenida Rei Chiba, y en vista de las pruebas y de la declaración de la Señorita Rei Chiba, se la ha declaro culpable por el encubrimiento del asesinato del señor Seiya Kou. Por este delito se le imputan 10 años en una cárcel de máxima seguridad—mis entrañas se contraen al ver a mi hermana derrumbarse frente a mis ojos en su silla—por el delito de encubrimiento de tráfico de estupefacientes se la declara culpable y por este delito se le imputan 5 años de prisión.

Ella niega una y otra vez, en ese caso alegó inocencia, supuestamente ella no sabía que Mamoru manejaba sus negocios en ese ámbito.

—Por el delito de esconder evidencias se la ha encontrado culpable imputándole 5 años de prisión—Jedaite a su lado solo derrama un par de lágrimas que discretamente limpia con su manga— Como la ley lo manda su licencia de policía de este estado será revocada de inmediato—Rei solloza— La prisionera Rei Chiba tendrá que cumplir una condena de 20 años en una cárcel femenina de máxima seguridad en este estado, sin opción a fianza, su sentencia podrá ser apelada únicamente después de que haya cumplido 5 años de prisión. Es la decisión. —el juez golpea su martillo dando por cerrada su sentencia.

El comandante Tomoe, me observa con una mirada de disculpa del otro lado de la sala.

Los policías esposan una vez más a Rei mientras tanto Jedaite desaparece por una de las puertas siendo llevado por dos policías.

—Darien—Rei llama mi atención—cruza unas palabras con el policía y este asiente dejando que se acerque a mí, ella seca sus lágrimas sin éxito ya que sus mejillas vuelven a mojarse—Dile a Serena que tenía razón…dile que me arrepiento con la vida por el daño que le cause…dile—solloza cierro mis puños con fuerza por todos los infiernos es mi hermana pero no puedo perdonarla—dile que por favor me perdone.

—Se acabó el tiempo—el policía la lleva de vuelta.

—Rei—la llamo casi sin pensarlo. Su atención se centra en mi esperanzada. —Dentro de cinco años tendrás noticias mías, pero eso si…si te acercas a mí a familia dejare que te pudras allí dentro por 20años—asiente llorando.

…

—20 Años—Malachite suena decepcionado—debieron ser más, por su culpa tú y Serena casi mueren en ese incendio.

—Mal—Setsuna lo reprende.

—Es la verdad. —responde este.

—Darien—Serena me llama desde el marco de la puerta, avanzo hasta ella, no la había visto desde que salí anoche a Seattle, solo habíamos hablado por teléfono. Me aferro a su cintura aspirando su olor, entierro mi cabeza en su cuello tratando de encontrar alivio en ella. Sus manos acarician mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo. —Así tenían que ser las cosas lo sabes ¿verdad?—asentí aceptando sus palabras.

—Te amo tanto Serena—la escucho suspirar.

—Sere, nosotros nos vamos, creo que ahora que Darien llego todo está mejor.

—Gracias Set por tu ayuda y compañía, a ti también Mal. —me vuelvo hacia mis nuevos amigos sin soltar a Serena.

—Gracias por estar con ella.

—No eres el único que la quiere—Mal suelta su ahora muy común sarcasmo, a pesar de que los celos aun me hincan cada vez que los veo juntos sé que ella la quiere y la cuida. —Ven Set, estos dos necesitan tiempo.

—Creo que ellos dos terminaran juntos. —Habla Serena mientras soy jalado por ella escaleras arriba.

—Eso espero.

— ¿Sigues celoso?—enarca una ceja.

—Pfff por favor soy un hombre atractivo y encantador, sé que no me cambiarias por un ruso—Thor sin gracia—ella suelta una carcajada.

—Me encanta tu humildad—dice sarcástica, sonrío por su nueva faceta de sarcasmos.

Llego a la habitación derrumbándome sobre la cama.

— ¿Estarás bien?—pregunta desde la puerta del baño.

—Lo estaré, eso es lo que ella se ganó sola, ¿sabes el tiempo que les han dado?

—Sí, Lita me llamo hace como dos horas y me lo conto. Me gustaría decir que lo siento…simplemente no puedo.

Poniéndome de pie camino hasta ella besando sus suaves labios.

—Estás en tu derecho, creo que yo tampoco siento mucha pena por ella, solo sé que si necesita mi ayuda se la daré en algún momento mientras este bastante lejos de ti y los niños.

—Hablando de los niños—su mirada se ilumina—la abogada ha llamado hoy y me ha dicho que los papeles de tu adopción por Selene y Dominic están solo para ser firmados.

—Dios por fin una buena noticia—la levanto en mis brazos mientras devoro su sabios.

Había pedido ser el padre de Selene quería que aquello constara lo mas rapido posible y Serena no pudo estar más feliz.

En cuanto a Dominic habíamos peleado por dos meses por su custodia, gracias a ciertos contactos de Haruka aquí en Dakota todo había sido más fácil.

—Mmm espera hay algo más.

— ¿Qué es?

—La custodia de Alexander es tuya—me alejo un poco de ella.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio?—suelto incrédulo.

—Sí, la abogada ha dicho que por ser su hermano, darte la custodia ha sido muy fácil.

—Tengo tanto que explicarle. ¿Cómo le voy a decir que no soy su padre sino su hermano?

—Lo haremos juntos, no te preocupes estoy segura que seguirá siendo el mismo niño feliz que es. ¿Darien, te has dado cuenta de que vivimos en esta casa con Selene, Dominic y Alexander?

Rio por su pregunta—cariño es casi imposible no darme cuenta de ello cuando corren por toda la casa y pelean por Bunny casi todo el día.—Suelta una carcajada que calienta mi alma.—tu risa es el sonido que más amo en este mundo ¿lo sabias?

Deja de reírse para besarme.

—No, no me lo habías dicho.

—Pues sepa Señora Chiba que me fascina tu sonrisa—beso su cuello—me vuelven loco tus ojos turquesa—deslizo las mangas de su blusa para besar sus hombros—tus besos son mi locura—capturo sus labios en un demandante beso, hasta hacerla gemir en mis labios.—Mi pasión es hacerte volar cada vez que estoy dentro de ti—la levanto hasta que envuelve sus piernas en mi cintura, la coloco despacio sobre la cama mientras ella saca mi camiseta por mi cabeza—Mi mayor sueño es que seas mía por el resto de mi vida—desabrocho su jean y los saco por sus piernas mientras aspiro sobre su ropa interior—mi adicción, es el sabor de tu excitación—deslizo su bragas por sus muslos, hago un largo camino de besos hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios—el placer de mi vida es llevarte a la cima del placer cada vez que te hago el amor Serena.

Capturo uno de sus erectos pezones en mi boca, mordisqueando suavemente, haciéndola jadear—el sonido más hermoso son tus jadeos cada vez que toco tu cuerpo—con mi pulgar hago círculos alrededor de su empapado boton rosa entre sus pliegues.

Ella arquea su cuerpo hacia mí.

—Oh…Darien…—gime caliente.

—Dime que quieres nena. —mi respiración es agitada tanto como la de ella.

—A ti.

— ¿Dónde?—ella se queja haciéndome reír. — ¿Dónde me quieres Serena?

—Te quiero a ti dentro de mí—beso boca sin parar de masturbarla, absorbo sus gemidos. Me retiro por un momento y ella se queja.

—Debo deshacerme de estos—señalo mi pantalón, me deshago de ellos posicionándome entre sus muslos. La acaricio y beso una vez más.

—Oh Dios Darien ya…—rio, mientras me posesiono en su entrada.

Me entierro en ella tan profundo que gemimos al unísono—Oh…nena eres increíble y malditamente caliente.

— ¡Muévete!—exige, lo hago le doy todo de mi como cada vez que le hago el amor— ¡Ah…Darien…si!

La giro mientras ella se sostiene en sus rodillas y la palma de sus manos.

Me entierro en ella desde atrás mientras jadea con cada movimiento que hago dentro de ella.

—Si…así…más.

—Maldición nena…me vuelves loco. —siento sus paredes cerrarse alrededor de mi erección—hazlo nena vente conmigo—me muevo una, dos, tres veces más rapido mientras somos presas de un delicioso clímax.

Beso su espalda mientras la escucho sonreír— ¿Esto ha sido una especie de celebración por la adopción?

Rio aun en su espalda haciendo que su piel se erice.

—Creo que si—hace mucho que había decidido que nada de lo que perteneciera al pasado me afectaría ni a mí, ni a mi familia—Ven aquí—me pongo de pie arrastrando su delicioso cuerpo hacia la orilla de la cama—voy a lavar tu hermoso cuerpo en la ducha y luego volveré a hacerte el amor bajo la ducha. La tomo en mis brazos.

—Mmm esa idea me gusta.

…

— ¡Mamiiii!—veo a Selene pasar corriendo por el pasillo, siendo seguida por Dominic el cual lleva el rostro totalmente pintado. Suelto una carcajada al ver a Alexander correr detrás de ellos con una brocha en su mano.

— ¡Ella me ha pintado!—se defiende Dominic, ya imagino a Selene detrás de las piernas de Serena.

— ¡Que no, que no, que he sido yo!—Alexander como siempre queriendo salvar a Selene de su castigo.

La voz de Serena suena casi severa y digo casi porque siempre es una blandengue con ellos.

—Blandengue—susurro haciendo que la persona al otro lado de la línea se extrañe con un "¿qué?"—Lo siento no ha sido con usted—el hombre al otro lado de la línea ríe—son mis hijos y mi pequeño hermanito—el hombre entiende y me felicita por mi familia—Gracias.

 _«Mi familia, eso por fin suena real»_

—En cuanto a nuestro tema anterior, como ya habíamos quedado en cuanto venda las dos casas, deposite ese dinero en la cuenta que le envié, en cuanto al dinero de la venta del gimnasio deposítelo en mi cuenta personal—el hombre me da una respuesta afirmativa y después de eso cuelgo.

— ¿Está todo bien?—Serena se cruza de brazos.

—He oído tu severo castigo—ella se encoge de hombros mientras se sienta en mis piernas—Blandengue—disimulo la palabra tosiendo.

—Oh jojojojojo—dice sarcástica— ¿Quién es el que los manda conmigo cuando no puede castigarlos porque ponen sus caras de gatitos cariñosos?

—Eso solo es un detalle.

—Tu eres un blandengue multiplicado por cien—levanto las manos en forma de rendición.

—Creo que has ganado. —La beso. —¿Sabes que amo tus labios?—pregunto deslizando mi mano por su espalda.

—Sí, me lo dejaste claro anoche.

—Aja… ¿segura te quedo bien claro?

—Sí, tanto como que quieres que nos mudemos a Canadá.—Habíamos hablado de eso anoche.

—Sí, tanto como que anoche aceptaste.

—Habrá que ver que dicen los niños.

—Sere, mientras ellos estén a nuestro lado créeme nadie más les hará falta. —Tenía que llevarme a mi familia lejos de todo lo que les hizo daño, lejos de la presencia de Rei.

Esta misma semana me entere por medio de mi agente de ventas que el correo había encontrado una carta que tenía como remitente a Rei, por lo que él pudo leer no era nada malo, solo decía que le pedía perdón a Serena por el daño que le había hecho.

Aun así no permitiría que nada dañe la felicidad de mi esposa.

…

—Darien—el torso desnudo de Serena se pega en mi espalda—amor despierta.

— ¿Qué sucede?—giro hacia ella encontrándola con su cabello desordenado.

—Necesito comer.

—Nena son las—giro hacia el reloj— ¿dos de la mañana?

—Oh Dar…pliiiis necesito comer pastel de nuez y chocolate.

—Okey—iré a la nevera a ver que hay.

—No hay de nuez y chocolate...—inclina la cabeza avergonzada—había de fresas y miel y los niños y yo nos lo hemos comido esta tarde.

—Si seguro—suelto sarcástico—los niños y tu ¿eh?

—Oh vamos, solo ve por mi pastel.

—Está bien, está bien—una enorme sonrisa se planta en sus labios. No podía negarme como nunca lo hacía últimamente.

Tuve que hacer un tour por cuatro autoservicios antes de encontrar el bendito pastel de nuez y chocolate.

—Hola—me saluda una mujer mayor con mirada amable al otro lado del mostrador.

—Hola—saludo educado.

—Vaya, pastel de nuez y chocolate—un tipo casi de la misma edad que la señora sale de atrás de una puerta—Ja, mi esposa moría por los de fresas—le sonríe a la señora.

—Sí, eh dado muchas vueltas por encontrarlo, todo por las esposas—conteste sonriendo.

— ¿Cuántos meses tiene?—observo a la señora frunciendo el ceño sin entender su pregunta.

— ¿Quién?—pregunto aun extrañado.

—Tu esposa muchacho—los dos ríen— ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tiene?—Supongo que mi cara es todo un poema ya que los dos ancianos frente a mí no han parado de reír.

— ¡¿Qué demon….?!

—Es un regalo chico.

—Felicidades por tu bebe—la mujer empuja el pastel hacia mí.

— ¿Bebe?...un…un bebe, ¿pero cómo?

—Oh chico apuesto mi negocio a que estas más que instruido en ese tema.

Siento como en mi cara se forma la más grande de las sonrisas agarro el pastel y corro hacia la puerta gritando un _"gracias"._

…

 ***Serena***

Había intentado hablar con Darien, lo prometo lo había hecho, aparte de Lita y mis peques nadie más sabia de mi embarazo, ya tenía dos meses y no había podido decírselo, quería que cuando lo supiese fuese especial.

Ahora los antojos se habían hecho presentes, primero había hecho ir a Darien en medio de la madrugada por un batido de higos y hamburguesas, luego por una enorme porción de papas y soda.

—Dios si sigo así voy a ser un enorme costal de papas—gimo en la soledad de mi habitación, sonrío igual ya que mi amado esposo jamás se negaba a mis antojos a pesar de las altas horas que ocurrían.—Es tan lindo —en el último mes había descubierto que me encantaba ser mimada por mi esposo.

Pero ya era hora de que lo supiera y ya todo estaba planeado para mañana, los niños y yo se lo diríamos juntos, moría de ganas por ver su expresión cuando lo supiera.

Cuando Lita me lo dijo había estado tan emocionada y la vez asustada por todo lo que había pasado. Después había pensado mucho en mi primer embarazo y tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero esta vez todo era diferente Darien estaba a nuestro lado para amarnos y cuidarnos, esta vez no había nadie que nos hiciese daño. Toco mi vientre.

—Papa nos va a cuidar bebé—mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Es verdad—levanto mi rostro encontrando a un Darien totalmente sonriente.

—Es…allí…bebé…mío…tuyo…mío—sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, mientras se acerca lentamente hacia mí.

—Sí, ser de Darien—reímos entre lágrimas—ser nuestro mi amor.

Me abraza besándome lentamente mientras nuestras lágrimas mojan nuestras mejillas. Desliza sus besos por mi cuello, mi pecho, hasta llegar a mi vientre.

—Bebé…es papá—posa su frente en mi vientre—Papá te ama—su cuerpo se agita por su llanto—prometo estar aquí para ti mi hermoso bebé…lo prometo, papi lo promete. Sus ojos se desvían hacia el reloj, me mira y sonríe.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra, primero cuando diste el sí en nuestro matrimonio y ahora que sé que llevas en ti el fruto del inmenso amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, y las dos cosas sucedieron a las tres de la mañana.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, y agreguémosle a eso que hoy a las tres de la mañana le voy a hacer el amor a mi muy embarazada y golosa esposa—sus labios se posan sobre los míos haciendo que todo en mí se encienda.

…

—Debiste decirme que quien lo compro fuiste tú.—Darien bate la crema en un bol, mientras yo pico las verduras—espera un momento lo pongo en alta voz, Serena está aquí.

Andrew había salido del hospital después de haber estado al borde de la muerte, según los médicos lo que lo salvo fue su fuerza de voluntad, aunque según Andrew habían sido los continuos sueños de Lita diciéndole que le patearía el trasero si se le ocurría morir.

— _Hola Sere_ —Andrew saluda con voz cantarina— _¿Cómo va esa pancita?, anoche Darien me llamo creo que me estaba diciendo que te pondría una denuncia por abuso contra el esposo_ —sonrío aunque Darien gruñe— _Ya oí, ya oí amigo, gruñido entendido._

— _Oye deja por lo menos que te salude, hola Sere.—_ Saluda Lita.

—Hola Chicos, ¿cómo están?

— _Bien ahora que por fin compre el gimnasio que Darien había puesto en venta._

—En serio… ¿porque no le dijiste que eras tú quien lo compraba?

—Fue lo que yo le dije.—asevera mi esposo.

— _Oh vamos chicos, si hubiesen sabido que era yo quien lo compraba le habrían puesto un precio ridículo…además por algo mi esposa trabaja_ —se escucha un golpe— _¡Auch!, quien te va demandar soy yo_ —dice burlón.

— _Inténtalo nenita_ —refuta mi amiga, Darien y yo reímos por la " _discusión"_ de nuestros amigos.

— _Y Dar, Mal aun no te quita a Sere._

—Andrew creo que con respecto al gimnasio estoy cambiando de opinión.

— _Okey olvida lo que dije._ —Los tres reímos.

— _Lo siento Darien, creo que tantos golpes lo dejaron atolondrado_ —se escucha otro "Auch"— _entrando en otro tema ¿Sere ya lo convenciste?_

—Lita, creo que te estas dejando influenciar por Andrew—Darien enarca una ceja hacia mí.

— _Oh vamos sabes que es absurdo mudarse, menos ahora que Sere está a solo a tres meses de dar a luz a mi sobrino._

— _Concuerdo con mi influenciada esposa.—_ se escucha un sonoro beso _._

—Creo que se ha convencido sí mismo—pongo la lasaña en el horno mientras Darien se para detrás de mí besando mi hombro y acariciando mi abultado vientre de seis meses.

— _Apuesto a que los niños han tenido mucho que ver, seguramente no quieren separarse de su adorado tío Andrew._

—No te creas tanto rubiecito—se oyen risas al otro lado—Aquí mi muy hermosa y embarazada esposa ha tomado la decisión por mí.

— _Entonces Sere, ¿se marchan?_ —Darien y yo nos miramos traviesos, Andrew, Lita, Malachite, Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna habían pegado el grito al cielo cuando les anunciamos que nos mudaríamos, Darien insistía que no nos quería cerca de la ciudad donde todo había sucedido, Malachite nos convenció que no todo había sido malo, aquí teníamos a nuestros amigos y la fundación, donde muy pronto yo estaría dando charlas de ayuda apersonas que habían pasado por lo mismo que yo.

—No, nos movemos de aquí—un grito de alegría resonó a través del teléfono.

— _Eso es genial, amigo debes tener la habitación para mí y Lita en cuanto mi sobrino este por nacer estaremos allí._

— _Sera una nena—_ se queja Lita.

—Aun es secreto chicos ni Darien, ni yo, ni nadie lo sabrá hasta que nazca.

Después de una larga conversación nuestros locos amigos cerraron prometiendo estar aquí para el nacimiento de nuestro bebé.

…

—Te ves preciosa—inclino mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Darien.

—Mentira, parezco un globo— el muerde mi hombro.

—No digas eso, eres la mujer embarazada más bella que he visto nunca—se mueve dentro de mí con maestría, tan despacio que es casi una tortura—y me encanta tu apetito sexual en este estado—gimo, mientras sus dedos pellizcan mis sensibles pezones.

—Ah…Darien.

—Te amo Serena y nunca me cansare de decírtelo. —Moviéndose aun lentamente dentro de mí alcanzo el clímax mientras uno de sus dedos acaricia aquel botón erecto y excitado por su toque.

—Darien…—lo siento moverse más rapido, siento como su erección se endura aún más liberándose al fin de su orgasmo.

Me jala más hacia sí, de manera que mi espalda queda pegada en su pecho, lo siento juguetear con mi cabello.

—Me gusta demasiado pasar tiempo contigo.

—A mí también—besa mi cuello—te voy a extrañar mucho cuando abras al fin la escuela de boxeo.

—Y yo a ti mi amor, ahora tenemos tiempo—dice sugerente—y debemos aprovecharlo—desliza su mano por mi vientre recibiendo una patadita.

—Hey bebé, ¿cuál es tu problema?—le habla a mi pancita.

—Creo que está reclamando.

—Oh no pequeño bebé, mientras tu estés allí dentro, mami es mía y de tus hermanitos, ya tendrás tiempo de monopolizarla. —rio por lo hermoso que es hablándole a nuestro bebe.

—Eres un gran papá, y un gran hermano ¿lo sabias?

—Quiero ser mejor, aunque creía que también era un buen esposo.

—Lo eres.

—Y buen amante—muerde mi pezón haciendo que ciertas partes de mi cuerpo se humedezcan.

—Mmmm…lo eres.

— ¿Quieres que no te deje duda de ello?

—Definitivamente si quiero.

Arremete mi boca con un delicioso beso.

…


	15. EPÍLOGO

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **EPÍLOGO—ENTRE TÚ Y YO**

 ***Darien***

—Creo que es tiempo de que hablen y dejen de una vez por todo el pasado donde pertenece, en el pasado.

—Y pienso hacerlo, solo quiero que el embarazo lo tenga en paz, sé que tenemos temas que cerrar.

— ¿Temes preguntarle?—cierro mis puños en las cuerdas del cuadrilátero, ese era mi miedo, preguntar, preguntarle a Serena si mi padre la había tocado.

—Sabes que sí.

—Ella hablo conmigo—lo miro queriendo que hable—sabes que es secreto profesional, lo que si te puedo decir es que debes estar tranquilo y sacar eso de tu cabeza.

—Es una mierda eso del secreto profesional—se ríe.

—Sí, jamás te diría que ella me ama en secreto—le lanzo una mirada cabreada—ups— él se burla de mí.

—Entonces no tendrás problema en que Set lo sepa—su semblante cambia a asustado.

—No se te ocurra hermano—reímos juntos.

A decir verdad nunca creí que Malachite podría convertirse en el amigo que es hoy, aunque cuando empezó a ser mi _"terapeuta"_ casi siempre terminábamos peleando y con Serena regañándonos.

—Listos para que les patee el trasero.

—Si como no, sigue alucinando—Haruka se pone los guantes, mientras yo acomodo los míos. —Sabe Serena que ya estoy entrenando contigo.

—Lo sabe está muy feliz por ello—Esa había sido una exigencia más de mi esposa ya que la delincuencia está muy alta en el país y quería que los hombres más importantes de su vida pudieran defenderse, ese día yo había gruñido. Diablos solo yo, mis hijos y mi hermanito éramos los hombres más importantes de su vida.

 _«No gruñas Chiba, y deja esos celos que tú eres el mas, mas, mas importante»_

Y solo con esos dos "más, más" había dejado de gruñir.

— ¿Crees que este afectada aun por todo que paso?—Haruka observa preocupado a Mal.

—No, ya dejen la paranoia, Sere lo está llevando perfectamente, tú—me señala—lo sabes, para ella todo está siendo olvidado así que pártanse la madre entre ustedes que los quiero ver—Haruka y yo reímos.

…

—Entonces Alex subió al ático del granero y…

—Los graneros no tienen ático Sele.

—Huy si, bueno eso el segundo piso de granero Dominic. —en cuanto pongo un pie en la casa los escucho, escucho a mi familia mientras mi casa tiene un delicioso olor a lo que sea que mi adorada esposa tenga en el horno.

—Bueno, bueno que paso en el _: "ático, segundo piso del granero"_

—Mami las mickey mouses que vivían allí, aún siguen allí.

— ¿Las ratas?—la voz de Serena suena asqueada, sonrío recordando que aquellas _"Mickey Mouses"_ fueron las culpables de que cayera sobre mi cuando volví a encontrarla. —Alex por amor a Dios dime que no las tocaste.

—No Sere, no las toque—Sere, era así como Alex llamaba a mi esposa, después de que le explicamos de la mejor manera posible que yo no era su padre lo tomo con tristeza pero gracias a nuestra paciencia y amor, y claro gracias también a Selene y Dominic todo había sido más fácil para el.—Bueno….

—En realidad ellas lo tocaron a él.

— ¡Iugt!—Selene y Serena se quejan con asco.

—Alex eso suena emocionantemente asqueroso. —respondo desde la puerta.

— ¡Darien!—tres agudas y pequeñas voces me saludan. Serena se acerca y planto un beso en sus labios.

— ¿Has escuchado eso?

—Sí, estoy ansioso por escuchar el resto.

—Va, una de las mini ratitas subió por mi pierna dentro de mi pantalón. —Alex declara emocionado, entonces Selene salta aún más emocionada.

—Sí y la hemos traído.

— ¡Hay no…hay no, hay no!—Serena suelta con asco anticipando los movimientos de Sele, ella mete su mano en el bolsillo de su vestido rosa sacando una pequeña y asquerosa rata rosa.

…

—Ven aquí— la tomo por los hombros guiándola hacia nuestra habitación.

— ¿Qué has hecho con esa cosita asquerosa?

No respondo.

Ella gira hacia mi enchinado sus ojos.

—Darien Alexander Chiba dime ¿qué hiciste con esa cosa?—coloca sus manos en su cintura o prácticamente en su pancita.

—Bueno… ¿tienes hambre?—ataco por su lado usualmente débil, su mirada se torna casi agresiva. —Okey, supongo que esa mirada significa que no.

—Darien—su voz tiene un tono de advertencia.

Suspiro haciendo que mis manos caigan de sus hombros.

—Nena…

—No—se gira entrando en la habitación.

—Oh vamos.

—Y después quien es el blandengue, esos tres enanos—gánster con mirada de gatito triste te tienen por un momento a solas y te convencen de dejar esa…esa...—mueve sus manos de lado a lado encontrando un apelativo para aquella rata sin pelos—esa cosita asquerosa—me señala mientras suelto una carcajada— y no te rías o te aseguro que hoy dormirás en el sofá de la sala.

 _«Oh, está molesta»_

—Serena, si tan solo los hubieras visto están enamorados de esa…cosa.

—Fue una pésima idea salir de la sala dejándote con esos pequeños inducidores de cerebro y mira que por lo visto tú eres débil.

Me encojo de hombros—Que te digo soy débil cuando se trata de ceder ante ti o los niños—me acerco cauteloso.

—Sabes que no puedo dormir sin ti, no me envíes al sofá.

Suspira—tienes que deshacerte de esa cosa—exige mientras la envuelvo en mis brazos.

—Prometido, ahora déjame besarte que te quiero demostrar cuanto te extrañe durante todo este largo día. —así lo hice.

…

—Su mami debe estar llorando a mares por este…—observo la rata color rosa—está linda cosita aquí presente.

— ¿Tu lo crees?—Dominic no suena muy convencido.

—Si mi hermano lo dice es porque así es Domi—Alex me ayuda, aún era raro para mí que me llamara hermano, pero me estaba acostumbrando.

Escucho esnifar a Sele a mi lado, está haciendo un puchero a punto de llorar—Llevémosla…con…con su mami.

La tomo en mis brazos—no llores preciosa, en este momento iniciamos la operación salvando a la ratita rosa.

—Sipi—dicen al unísono.

…

 ***Serena***

—Sabes que es raro, ver a un tipo como Darien con estilo rudo, todo tatuado y sexy actuando como un verdadero papá con los niños.

Mi rostro luce sonriente al ver como Darien juega en el patio trasero de la casa con los niños.

—Es extraño si, sexy también pero es así y es maravilloso como padre y como hermano—Michiru asiente.

—No se siente mal por el hecho de que Sele y Dominic aún no le dicen papá.

—No, está decidido a darles tiempo y en el proceso ganarse su amor.

—Eso es lindo. —sonrío en su dirección.

—Lo es.

— ¿Qué dice sobre el nuevo bebé? Supongo debe estar nervioso—ríe—Haruka y Mal hacen todo lo posible por ponerlo nervioso.

—Ellos son malos.

—Concuerdo—las dos reímos—Haruka ha apostado que se desmaya una vez en el parto, yo digo que por lo menos se desmaya dos veces.

Meto el pollo con crema de champiñones al horno—Si mi esposo se desmaya en el parto de mi bebé voy a demandar a él y a Mal.

—Le has contado ya las cosas que descubriste aquel día—suspiro recostando mi cadera en la encimera. Hoy llegan Lita y Andrew y junto con Michiru hemos preparado la cena para recibirlos.

—Aun no, es como si evitara el tema, sé que piensa lo peor.

—Líbralo de ese tormento antes de que este—toca mi vientre—precioso bebe venga a darles más felicidad, no dejes que haya ninguna sombra de duda sobre ustedes.

—Tienes razón tomare tu concejo y hoy mismo hablare con él.

—Eso me parece perfecto, tengo una noticia para ti también—la miro curiosa. —Mal y Set están saliendo.

— ¡En serio!—suelto sorprendida y feliz—eso es maravilloso.

—Sí, Set esta que no puede con la felicidad, al parecer ella ha estado muy colada por Mal desde hace mucho.

—Lo sé, y me alegro de que por fin Mal le esté dando una oportunidad.

—Es aquí donde deberías alegrarte de no haberte acostado con él.

—Definitivamente me alegra.

…

Darien me observa con una fascinante sonrisa en sus labios del otro lado de la sala, vocaliza un _"Te amo"_ mientras escucha a Andrew y las novedades del gimnasio.

—Eso es lindo—Lita se sienta a mi lado—ese hombre esta coladito por ti Sere.

—Como yo de él.

—Los dos se merecen todo esto, de verdad.

—Tengo mucho que gradecer a la vida ahora. —deslizo mi mano por mi abultado vientre, mis ojos viajan por la sala donde Mal, Darien, y Haruka ríen por algo que Andrew dijo. Los niños le cuentan a su tía Mich y a Set la gran historia de la ratita rosa—Definitivamente tengo mucho que agradecer Lita.

—Sere te espera un futuro lleno de muchas cosas buenas—Lita aprieta mi mano, siendo incapaz de hablar.

…

Hoy siento que mi barriga pesa más de lo normal, salgo del baño mientras apago la luz, Darien esta tendido en la cama leyendo un libro, levanta su mirada fijándose en mí.

— ¿te había dicho lo hermosa que te vez con esa barriga?—sonrío yendo a sus lado.

—Creo que si un par de veces. —Abre la cama para mi—Darien nunca se cansaba de decirme lo hermosa que me veía, cada vez que hacíamos el amor se aseguraba de hacerme sentir segura y amada.

—Es raro lo que te voy a decir pero…te vez absolutamente caliente—extiende su mano hacia mi acomodando las almohadas—Ven aquí, muero de ganas por hacerte el amor ¿lo sabes?—mis senos habían crecido el doble, mi copa _b_ se había convertido en copa _c_ y eso a Darien parecía complacerle.

Darien me besa suavemente.

 _«Serena a lo que ibas»_

En algún lugar de mi mente mi conciencia trata de hacerme reaccionar.

—Darien…amor—besa mi cuello hasta llegar a la línea de mis pechos.

—Mmm…

—Darien, debemos hablar y lo sabes. —suspira en silencio sin levantar su rostro, levanta mi blusa besando mi vientre, recibiendo una patadita frunce su ceño divertido.

—No seas mal educado bebé, mami quiere hablar—rio por su actuar— sus azules iris se posan sobre mí. —Sé que debemos hablar, es solo que no sé si es buen momento.

—Amor, para ti nunca es buen momento, siempre que quiero hablar no me lo permites. —Suelta un largo suspiro y sus ojos se vuelven tormentosos—estas así, torturándote por cosas que…

—No—su dedo índice se posa sobre mis labios—Dios Sere por favor no lo digas, mira Hotaru aquella mujer dijo que Mamoru no te había tocado y…

—Lo sé, y nunca lo hizo—me observa extrañado. —Darien, el mintió, tu madre me ayudo, le hicimos creer que estaba inconsciente y nunca me toco, así que deja de sentirte tan mal por cosas que no sucedieron.

Sus fuertes brazos me envuelven tanto como pueden, dudo por un momento si o no contarle las demás cosas horribles que su padre y Gea causaron en mi vida.

Malachite suele decirme que a veces es mejor dejar que ciertas cosas el destino se las lleve, para que decir cosas que van a lastimar a la persona que amo, el descubrió ya que su familia me hizo daño, ya se sintió culpable por eso, aun puedo ver la vergüenza en su mirada cuando recuerda el pasado, para que decir cosas que hagan que se sienta aun peor.

Si, Gea asesino a mi padre, Mamoru conoció a mi madre y destruyo nuestras vidas al enviar a aquel hombre. ¿Qué cambiaría si Darien lo sabe? La respuesta es nada, nada cambiaria, solo el hecho de que Darien cargue con la culpa de sus padres, de su hermana, y ya no quiero más sufrimiento en nuestras vidas. No ahora que todo se está quedando atrás.

—Perdón por el daño que ellos causaron en ti. —Allí esta, nuevamente en su voz una vergüenza que no debería ser suya.

Sonrío para él y por él.

—Olvida ya todo aquello, solo quería que sacaras de tu cabeza ideas que no te dejan ser feliz.

—Soy feliz—sonríe nuevamente—y mucho.

—Darien.

—Mmm…

— ¿En que estábamos hace unos minutos?—digo seductora, una fila de dientes blancos asoman en una radiante y sexy sonrisa.

Así lo quiero para mí, así que el pasado hoy muere para mí.

…

 ***Darien***

—Dios mío el crio no es capaz de darle al saco ni siquiera porque lo tiene en frente—Haruka ríe al ver como uno de mis pequeños intenta golpear el saco varias veces sin lograrlo.

—Déjalo en paz.

—Vamos Dar lo haz enviado allí, solo para que los demás no le den una paliza.

—Hey no te burles, aunque no te lo creas yo era igual de torpe que Kelvin cuando era niño, después de tanto practicar mejore y llegue a ser uno de los mejore…a pesar de todo.

—Pues espero que este sea el caso de ese pequeño, aunque no lo dudo con el entrenador que tiene. —palmea mi hombro—ahora voy a ducharme, quede de pasar por Michiru en la fundación, se le ha dado por querer comer berenjenas con salsa de sardinas—se estremece mientras yo hago cara de asco.

—Nunca voy a entender a las mujeres y sus gustos raros mientras están embarazadas—nos reímos, mientras se encamina a las duchas.

Observo a Kelvin mientras hace varios intentos fallidos por darle al saco.

 _«El chico lo intenta, no se rinde…igual que yo lo hacía, el pequeño tienen determinación, sé que llegara muy lejos»_

—El crio no se rinde ¿eh?

—Nop.

—Esto es genial Dar, ahora que he venido hasta acá y he visto por mí mismo lo que tienes aquí creo que estoy considerando seriamente mudarme aquí. —desde hace una semana que Andrew y Lita se quedan en nuestra casa, y desde entonces Andrew viene conmigo todos los días a mi trabajo.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, Lita se ha encariñado mucho con Sere, tú mismo lo has visto—era verdad Lita y Serena pasan horas hablando por teléfono.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con el gimnasio en Seattle?—se encoge de hombros— talvez y digo solo talvez ya lo vendí a una cadena de gimnasios. —Sonrío estupefacto—Y solo talvez haya comprado una casa a unas cuadras de la tuya.

—Me estas jodiendo—el carcajea.

—No, esta semana llegan los muebles nuevos. —lo abrazo felicitándolo.

Andrew es mi mejor amigo, con el viví mi historia con Serena, el había visto cada lucha que tenía para que no la lastimaran, había sido el quien me había ayudado con su amistad a tener valor para continuar.

—Sera un gusto ser tu vecino.

—Aunque nunca te perdonare que le hayas vendido tu casa a Mal, queda solo a dos casas de la tuya.

—Ofreció un buen precio.

—Imbécil—se burla. — ¿Cómo va todo con Serena? Se ven muy felices, ya arreglaron aquel tema que te tenía preocupado.

—Lo arreglamos—asintió—Ahora está todo perfecto, soy feliz con esa mujer, y estoy malditamente loco por ella.

—Bien por ti hermano ya merecían todo esto. —Palmea mi brazo—y como te sientes respecto a su embarazo.

—Que te puedo decir voy a ser papá, mi maravillosa esposa me va hacer padre y no creo que pueda sentirme más feliz, aunque no te niego que me asusta hasta mierda, tengo miedo de que suceda algo.

—Hey, no sucederá nada, Serena es una de las mujeres más valientes que he conocido, tener un bebe para ella será como arrancarse un cabello de su cabeza.

—Eso espero.

…

El sudor resbala por mi espalda, siento que mi corazón va a estallar si no la veo pronto, mis pasos resuenan por todo el pasillo, respiro agitadamente hasta que por fin los veo al final del pasillo.

— ¡¿Dónde?!—casi grito, mientras Andrew llega detrás de mí.

—Estaba con Mal, el acaba de entrar con ella—mi cara se contorsiona.

—No hagas esa cara horrible Chiba—Mich me reprende mientras los demás ríen—Hace mucho que Mal quiere a Sere como a una hermana.

Observo la cosa negra que revuelve en su vaso.

— ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto con cierta precaución, con Serena aprendí que las mujeres embarazadas pueden comer cualquier cosa por más asquerosa que se vea. Lo levanta hacia mi nariz—mejor no me lo digas.

Un grito me devuelve a la realidad, más específicamente el grito de mi esposa.

—Ve con ella—Lita sostiene mi maleta del gimnasio.

Ingreso rápidamente a una habitación.

—Hasta que por fin—Mal blanquea sus ojos—esa mujer esta que te quiere comer frito, no ha parado de gritar que te detesta por haberla embarazado.

Sonrío—Lo sé, es muy ardiente cuando está furiosa.

—Sí, yo también lo sé.

—No me jodas Mal—gruño en su dirección, siempre está haciendo o diciendo algo para fastidiarme.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que traes un zapato deportivo en un pie y uno casual en el otro?—mi amigo se burla.

—Mierda—Una enfermera me ayuda a ponerme la ropa adecuada para pasar con Serena.

Dejo en una pequeña antesala a Mal e ingreso a la sala de partos donde una muy sudada y cansada Serena me recibe.

— ¡Tu idiota!—gruñe en mi dirección mientras las enfermeras sonríen con disimulo— eres un…—una contracción hace que grite mientras toma mi mano y la aprieta hasta el punto de casi hacerme arrodillar del dolor.

Los nervios me invaden al verla sufrir de esa manera—Diablos nena, te vez preciosa—digo lo primero que siento al verla. — ¡Tú puedes!

—Claro que puedo y te juro que si algún día vuelves a dejarme embarazada te voy a castrar—una nueva contracción y me quedare sin mano si sigue apretando así, aun así sonrío de nervios y temor, pero sonrío porque estoy feliz.

—¡Serena, Darien acaba de decirme que quiere tener al menos dos hijos más… ¿me pregunto lo hablo contigo?!—la voz de Malachite se apaga al ser sacado al pasillo, la mirada envenenada de Serena hace que mi piel se ponga de gallina.

—Darien Chiba—respira una, dos, tres veces—Si quieres más hijos vas a parirlos tú. —un nuevo grito se escucha en toda la sala.

—Tratare de mantener mis pantalones en mi cintura nena, aunque no prometo nada, sabes que eres caliente, pero ahora trae a ese bebe a este mundo para que lo puedas cargar en tus brazos.

—Bien Serena, estas lista—la doctora se posesiona y le pide a Serena que puje, mi esposa lo hace con todas sus fuerza, cerrando su puño en mí ya adolorida mano.

—¡Ahh!—gotas de sudor resbalan por su rostro, la rodeo con mi brazo libre mientras vuelve a tomar una bocanada de aire.

—Vamos princesa tu puedes, trae aquí a ese hermoso bebé.

—No puedo—cicea cansada.

—Infiernos que si puedes nena, has pasado por cosas peores, ahora se valiente y puja—beso sus labios y ella puja una vez más con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ya lo veo Serene, puja una vez más.

—Vamos nena—susurro en su oído—hazlo, tu puedes amor—un grito de Serena es seguido por el llanto de un bebé.

—Oh Serena hiciste un buen trabajo, es una niña—la doctora pone a mi hija.

—Dios, mi hija, mi hija—miro a Serena quien tiene su rostro bañado en lágrimas—nuestra hija Sere.— los dos ojitos inmensamente azules se levantan hacia nosotros

—Nuestra—repite limpiando las lágrimas que no sabía que tenía en mi rostro.

…

Cuando dije que no podía ser más feliz era mentira, si se podía ser más feliz, viendo ahora mientras Serena le da el pecho a nuestra pequeña Serenity.

Ese era el nombre que habíamos escogido para ella.

—Es preciosa, Dios me encanta que tenga tu cabello—Serena levanta sus brillante ojos hacia mí—Te amo, gracias por hacerme tan feliz—la beso una vez más.

—Yo te amo aún más Darien, ahora tienes que agregar un nombre más a tu corazón.

El tatuaje genealógico en mi espalda había desaparecido, lo reemplace por otro tatuaje ahora en su lugar estaba un enorme lobo azul, y en mi pecho llevaba grabado los nombre de los seres que más amo en la faz de la tierra, mi familia.

—Sere.

—Mmm…—acaricio su cabello mientras amamanta a nuestra pequeña.

—En cuanto a lo de tener más bebes…

—Oh amor no seas odioso—sonrío mientras somos interrumpidos por un batallón de personas con flores y obsequios, tres pequeños entran emocionados queriendo conocer a Serenity.

 _«Dije antes que no se podía ser más feliz naaa…me retracto, si se puede ser aún más feliz»_

…

 ***Serena*…*Cinco años después***

 _«Clímax… ¿Qué es el clímax y como lo definen los profesionales? Según ellos es el_ __ _punto culminante o de mayor satisfacción de la excitación sexual en las zonas erógenas o sexuales»_

—Que se jodan los profesionales—mascullo entre dientes mientras mis tacones resuenan por una de las avenidas más concurridas de Dakota.

Me preguntan, ¿Qué es el clímax?

 _«Respondería que es el acto más erótico y delicioso que puedes sentir junto a la persona que amas, es una pasión única que desata la sangre en tus venas cuando la persona que amas te toca en los puntos más sensibles de tu cuerpo para llegar a ese tan ansiado clímax, porque no hay nada más delicioso que llegar a ese clímax y ser mimada, besada y abrazada por ese hombre que te vuelve loca, eso es para mí el clímax»_

Sonrío hacia Kunsite, él es uno de los chicos que ayuda a Darien en la escuela de boxeo, y se ha convertido en parte de la familia también.

—Hola señora Serena.

—Hola Kunsite, que tal tu día. —Camina hacia mí. —Por fin invitaste a salir a aquella linda chica de la que me hablaste—su rostro obtiene un color rojizo.

—Sí, justo ahora voy por ella, tenía mucha razón señora solo tenía que ser sincero con ella.

—La sinceridad siempre funciona—le doy un guiño haciendo que su rostro se ponga aún más rojo.

—Amor—Darien está de pie en la puerta de su oficina y de solo mirarlo un cosquilleo recorre mi espina dorsal hasta llegar la parte más sensible entre mis piernas, hago un disimulado movimiento presionando mis piernas para calmar la sensación. A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado Darien me sigue pareciendo el hombre más sexy que he conocido jamás, con su cabello negro, sus azules y preciosos ojos que ahora descubren lo que estoy pensando por mis movimientos. —Kunsite, puedes irte, yo cerrare hoy—cada palabra sale de sus deliciosos labios sin dejar de mirarme.

No aparto la mirada de él y en medio de mi neblina de excitación, escucho a Kunsite despedirse, me despido vagamente deteniéndome junto a Darien.

—Darien Chiba—susurro lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja—te quiero a ti en esa oficina listo para mí, en cuanto haya cerrado esa puerta— quito las llaves de sus manos, rosando el bulto de su pantalón arrancándole un gruñido.

Camino hacia la puerta moviendo mis caderas.

Lo escucho mascullar un:

 _«Con un demonio»_

Me aseguro que la puerta del local este cerrada.

Al abrir la puerta de la oficina Darien esta recostado sobre su escritorio acariciando su longitud con una de sus manos, sus ojos dilatados observan en mi dirección mientras deslizo mi vestido por mi cuerpo. Jadea al ver que no llevo más que medias negras cubriendo mis piernas. Hace amago de venir hacia mí.

—No—demando—eres mío, mejor yo voy por ti— ¿Volví a ser la misma de hace varios años atrás? La respuesta es sí, por él y para él, sin restricciones ni medidas. Ya no hay ansiedad, solo deseo por el hombre que amo.

¿A él? Simplemente le encanta.

Avanzo hacia él, lamiendo su cuello.

—Diablos nena—gruñe clavando sus dedos en la carne blanda de mis caderas, me oprime hacia el haciéndome sentir su dura erección—me encantas. —Una de sus manos se enreda en mi cabello mientras sus labios se adueñan de los míos. —Te voy a tomar aquí y ahora, tendré sexo duro y rapido en este escritorio y luego te llevare a ese sofá y te hare el amor.

Me da la vuelta y me recuesta en sobre el escritorio, mi cuerpo se eriza en el momento en el que mis duros pezones tocan con el frio vidrio de su escritorio, su mano se desliza por mi columna terminando en un suave azote en mi nalga.

—Ah…—jadeo.

— ¿Quieres jugar?—besa mi espalda dando suaves mordiscos—Oh nena, eres endemoniadamente caliente—sonrío sobre el vidrio, sus dedos se abren paso entre mis pliegues— ¿Pensaste en mi hoy Serena?

—Oh… si demonios si Darien—sus dedos se mueven lentamente una y otra vez.

— ¿Viniste por mi así de mojada?—otro suave azote me hace jadear.

—Diablos si…si Darien, tómame de una maldita vez—su risa retumba en mis sentidos.

—Serena…—separa mis muslos— ¿me deseas?...me tienes—se entierra en mi rápida y profundamente arrancando gemidos de ambos.

Me levanta de modo que mi espalda queda pegada a su pecho, una de sus manos se cierra sobre uno de mis pechos, su pulgar y su índice pellizcan mi pezón, entre tanto su otra mano tortura aquel botón rosa entre mis muslos.

Mis gemidos aumentan con sus movimientos.

—Si... nena vente conmigo, hazlo conmigo—mordisquea mi hombro en el preciso momento en que exploto entre sus brazos, el clímax sacude mi cuerpo haciendo que mis piernas fallen, mi pecho vuelve sobre el escritorio Darien se mueve hasta que alcanza su propia liberación, se inclina besando mi espalda mientras yo sigo envuelta en una deliciosa nube de placer. —Eres absolutamente increíble princesa. —su respiración es agitada y suave cintra mi piel.

—Pensé en ti desde esta mañana…no podía esperar a que llegaras a casa.

Ríe contra mi piel.

Esta mañana Darien había dejado a Dom en su cama ya que la noche anterior había tenido una pesadilla, empezábamos a hacer el amor cuando Selene llamo a la puerta, necesitándome para hacerle sus chonguitos.

La noche anterior Serenity había tenido un poco de fiebre, por suerte había sido solo un virus. Por esos días dormía con ella por precaución

Llevábamos cuatro largos días sin hacer el amor, ya sea porque los niños nos necesitaban, porque Darien estaba en la escuela de box o porque alguien me necesitaba en la fundación.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido—besa mi hombro, haciéndome girar hacia el nuevamente—moría de ganas por estar contigo, tocarte, besarte… ¡Diablos me encanta cuando haces esto!—enredo mis brazos en su cuello.

—Yo también me alegro de haber venido.

— ¿Y Armando?

—Nuestro muchachito se quedó muy obediente con su tía Lita— mordisqueo sus labios. Armando había nacido hace solo ocho meses atrás, era una pequeña copia de su padre, Darien estaba segura que sería una sensación entre las chicas.

— ¿Insaciable señora Tsukino?

—Tengo muchas, muchas ganas de ti—me levanta en sus brazos, haciéndome reír por la sorpresa.

—Vamos a solucionar eso esposa mía—me deja sobre el sofá mientras él se cierne sobre mí—Ahora princesa te voy a hacer el amor lentamente y voy a besar cada rincón de tu hermoso y delicioso cuerpo—Sus labios se adueñan de los míos con lentitud…y solo puedo decir que Darien cumplió su palabra de besar cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

…

—Somos muchas las mujeres que caminamos por la calle con vergüenza, con miedo, somos muchas las mujeres que nos sentimos humilladas y culpables por sucesos que no estuvieron bajo nuestro control.

—Pero estoy aquí hoy para decirles que no son culpables de nada, que no son culpables de que un hombre, sin alma, de que un monstruo haya lastimado lo más puro que una mujer puede tener, su dignidad, su inocencia y su capacidad de decisión.

—El, debería sentir vergüenza de la clase de ser humano que es, no tú, porque tú al contrario has sido valiente, por luchar.

Serena limpia una lágrima de su rostro, y mi alma se contrae por la emoción y el orgullo que siento por ella.

—Tú, has luchado y vives con el daño que él te hizo, pero aun así sigues hacia adelante. Porque debes sentirte avergonzada, cuando sigues aquí a pesar de todo, eres una guerrera, una mujer incansable, porque tomaste tu terror y lo convertiste en valentía, porque transformaste el miedo en valor y en amor por los que han llegado a tu vida.

Su mirada se centra en mí, mientras yo vocalizo un _«Te Amo»._

—Hoy les digo a las que aún siguen lastimadas y dolidas, que sí pueden hacerlo, que pueden salir de ese lugar oscuro y solitario, solo dejen que las ayuden, no alejen a quienes las aman, pero sobre todo no se abandonen a sí mismas, porque merecen ser felices y aun son dignas de ser amadas.

La sala revienta en aplausos mientras Serena agradece. Me pongo de pie y avanzo hacia ella, la envuelvo en mis brazos mientras la beso.

Hoy conto su historia a un auditorio lleno, hoy libero su alma del dolor que escondía, hoy le demostró a todas estas mujeres que son capaces de salir adelante y que tienen todo el derecho del mundo a ser felices.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Te amo Darien…Gracias por quedarte, por estar aquí. —susurra.

—No princesa gracias a ti, por darme el honor de ser tu esposo.

…

 ***Serena***

Malachite corre hacia un lado porque no soporta el olor de la lechuga.

—Mi vida pero la lechuga no tiene olor—se queja su esposa Set, que ahora cuenta con cuatro meses de embarazo.

—Eres una nena—se burla Andrew.

—Hablo el valiente—refuta Lita—Hace un mes te desmayaste en sala de parto cuando nació nuestro hijo.

Todos se ríen y él se encoje de hombros.

—Y yo que creía que quien se desmayaría seria Darien.

—No lo hizo, el que la hizo buena fuiste tú, el día que los gemelos nacieron me dejaste tirada llevando únicamente la maleta al hospital—Mich lo hace sonrojar, recordando el día que nacieron los gemelos.

—Ya dije que lo sentía—se quejó, besando a su esposa.

Dicen por ahí que la vida suele golpearte, te sacude a ti y todo lo que te rodea sin piedad.

Pero solo lo hace por sacar todo lo malo que hay en ella, para que solo quede en pie lo que es digno de tener en ti, para que solo quede en pie todo lo mejor que hay en ti.

Entonces ella obra para que las cosas tomen el camino correcto, y en cuanto el camino es tuyo, todo empieza a tomar forma.

En mi vida todo tiene forma, tengo dos hijas maravillosas que son el orgullo de su padre, tengo tres hijos y un pequeño cuñado que vuelven mi vida patas arriba de una manera maravillosa. Amigos que hacen que mi vida sea mejor.

Pero sobre todo tengo a mi lado un hombre increíble que nunca se rindió, que no me abandono y me acepto a pesar de mi historia.

Observo a Darien quien sonríe haciendo que mi corazón ce acelere una octava.

Hace unas semanas la abogada de Rei llamo diciendo que le habían dado un a fianza a ella y a Jedaite, al parecer la pagaron y salieron.

Darien le advirtió que no la quería cerca un día que llamo una vez más a pedir perdón. Sé que aún vive en Seattle, que tiene una pequeña y que es feliz con Jedaite. No sé si eso es justo pero quien soy yo para juzgar al destino.

No sé si seremos capaz de perdonar, talvez algún día.

Mi esposo hace todo lo que está en sus manos para protegernos y no pienso contradecirlo.

Darien deja a nuestro pequeño Armando en su corralito para acercarse a mí.

Selene, Alex y Dominic juegan twister mientras Serenity le da vueltas a la flecha de colores

— ¿Qué es lo que piensa mi esposa?—se sienta detrás de mí en la tumbona dejándome entre sus muslos.

— ¿Eres feliz ahora?—besa mi cuello.

—Soy tan feliz que a veces creo que sonrío todo el día como un idiota—rio por su respuesta. — ¿Y tú lo eres, eres feliz princesa?

—Lo soy, soy feliz y es solo por ti.

Fin.

…

*Mis bellas aquí el adiós a mi esta obra que tanto nos ha hecho rabiar y sufrir*

*Espero les guste*

*Mil millones de gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por no abandonarme a pesar de todo*

*Un enorme beso y un abrazote a todas*


End file.
